


【冬叉】关于名模巴基的一切（All About Bucky）时尚圈au 名模冬×经纪人叉

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 旧文补档。真·九头蛇首席男模私设多多 OOC严重叉是金牌经纪人而冬是他捡来的小模特





	1. A   Accident

Chapter1 Accident

Big Daddy布洛克·朗姆洛有化腐朽为神奇的能力。

圈内人都知道。 

他这辈子最好的作品—— 詹姆斯·巴恩斯就是个活生生的例子，

这位名模的出道经历是个传奇，人们乐于一遍又一遍地听两位当事人中的任何一个讲述这段极其意外的相遇。

那是十年前，刚刚结束了一段伤心恋情的朗姆洛陪同他心爱的“大女儿”娜塔莎·罗曼洛夫回到她的家乡，为俄罗斯版的《Vogue》拍摄新一期的封面。他一手捧红了这位红发美人，考虑到她不算苗条的四号身材、一米七不到的迷你身高，和曾数次横扫四大时装周和各大杂志封面的骄人战绩，这简直是个能写进教科书里的奇迹。朗姆洛是个专业的时尚经纪人，他手下的模特们都叫他Big Daddy。

开了一下午的选题会最终定为“高原强暴”，他们收拾了三大箱人造皮草，羊毛包臀裙、低腰牛仔裤、短靴和做旧的配饰，叫上助理、化妆师、灯光师和摄影师，从莫斯科坐飞机直奔中西伯利亚高原，联系上当地的向导说明来由后，一行十二人开着三辆雪地吉普组成了一个小车队，在莽莽榛榛的森林里到处取景试拍。临近夏天，高纬度地带的夜晚来得极迟，等到夜幕降临，他们才意识到已经连轴工作了十几个小时。

向导首先上车开路，朗姆洛也抱着真空上阵被冻得瑟瑟发抖的娜塔莎钻进第一辆车，两个人难分难舍地坐在后排，你一口我一口地分享一瓶掺着冰碴子的伏特加。

“hey~你喝得太多了,Old Man!”娜塔莎不安地盯着朗姆洛上下起伏的喉结和瓶内快速下降的水准线，“别忘了你说过西伯利亚是你的戒酒之旅！”

超模伸出粘着水晶假指甲的手，夺过那瓶珍贵的伏特加，瓶口离开朗姆洛嘴唇的时候发出爆破一样的声响。

朗姆洛红着眼睛瞪了红发姑娘一眼，粗声粗气地命令向导把暖气开得大些，然后把娜塔莎推到了一边。

“你不能一直这样下去，都一个月了，我们离开纽约前史蒂夫把你家的钥匙寄到了我的邮箱里，因为这懦夫不敢面对你……算了爹地，你配得上更好的。”娜塔莎一边毫不避讳地换上便装，一边锲而不舍地靠近朗姆洛。

他和相处三年的男友在上个月分手。三年时间不长，但对于朗姆洛这样的职业和这样的性格的人来说绝对算得上长情，他将近四十年的人生中从没有和同一个人睡那么长时间还没厌烦。他没想到史蒂夫先一步厌烦了他。

他们是不那么般配。史蒂夫是个安静内敛的画家，对艺术和美学充满了热情，在他们相恋之初，他曾被朗姆洛身上的烟火气吸引，但那浮躁外放的气质在他眼里很快变质成了世故、圆滑和刻薄。朗姆洛算是个生意人，他靠时尚赚钱，培养模特儿作衣架子和移动广告，顺便再把自己打扮得光鲜亮丽，向有钱有闲的人输出虚无缥缈的流行趋势。

短暂的蜜月期过后他们开始频繁地争吵，但争吵后的堪称完美的性爱一次次缓和了他们的关系。而且他的前男友是个真正的绅士，虽然恋爱中的朗姆洛总是无理取闹，但最后做出让步的往往是史蒂夫。

直到他们在一次应酬上遇到了托尼·史塔克，那个出身名门，一家子都是设计师的小男人。几句寒暄就让他俩一见如故，闲聊中托尼对史蒂夫以往作品的独到解读让这位新锐画家觉得碰到了真正的知音。朗姆洛当时迟钝得并不觉得这是个可怕的警报，他很乐意史蒂夫能交到新的朋友而不是总向他絮叨那些高深的艺术理论。他只需要潘通发布的来年流行色趋势的分析。

最后街头的各类小报和晚餐前的娱乐新闻向他发起了突袭，史蒂夫和托尼在史塔克家族品牌的新品发布会后台拥吻的照片传的到处都是，那些狗仔似乎比朗姆洛还要激动，手抖得拍出来的照片都有些模糊。但那绝不是PS的，朗姆洛心里断定，因为他太他妈熟悉史蒂夫的身体了，他也曾无数次被史蒂夫这样亲吻过。

最讽刺的是，之前朗姆洛的心理医生建议他向史蒂夫求婚，并宣称婚姻可以让他们更好地承担对彼此的责任。朗姆洛为此置办了一个新的公寓，把钥匙放在了蒂凡尼的小蓝盒子里。他在餐厅吃饭的时候看到了这个新闻，那时他一手拿着勺子一手摩挲着那个小盒子，为他今晚的终身大事打腹稿。

陪他一起吃饭的，他刚刚签下不久的小模特旺达尖叫着扑过来捂住朗姆洛的眼睛，好像这样就能把那令人心碎的画面从他脑袋里抹去一样。

他记得自己那时抓紧了旺达的手，滚烫的眼泪打湿了小女孩柔嫩的掌心。

朗姆洛是被一阵刺耳的刹车声拽回了现实。

向导猛打方向盘，一边狠踩刹车，沉重的吉普车呻吟着歪向路旁粗大的松树，所幸在快要相撞的时候堪堪停下。

“我们——我好像是差点撞到了一只熊！”向导惊魂未定，车轮下卷起了一堆积雪，被轰鸣着洒向空中，车外被无数的细小冰晶笼罩，雾蒙蒙的。

朗姆洛借着车前灯扫了一眼车外，骂道：“妈的，什么熊带着电锯上路啊!”他想他们大概是撞到了一个伐木工。

他嘱咐娜塔莎反锁好车门，扣上帽子跳下车跑到车前，那人身上被溅上了很多雪，车没有撞到他，但人在匆忙躲避中摔了一跤，看来不轻。

“嗨!不好意思，你没受伤吧？”朗姆洛凑近了用带着口音的俄语问，地上的人穿着厚厚的毛皮外套，裹得真像头熊，他闻声惊惶地抬头，翠绿的眼睛撞进朗姆洛因为醉酒不甚清晰的视线。

朗姆洛觉得像被人甩了一巴掌，从连日来的混沌一下子清醒过来。

“我们捎你一程，跟我上车吧。”朗姆洛甚至鼓起勇气把裹在脸上御寒的围巾扯下来，向绿眼睛展露了一个友好的微笑，那让他修剪整齐的胡子瞬间结冰。

但绿眼睛摇了摇头，快速地爬起来单手捡起电锯，跌跌撞撞地又跑进了森林里。

“大概是附近农场的伐木工，放心吧，那身打扮一看就是本地人，不会迷路的！”向导在车里招呼朗姆洛回来。

绿眼睛，绿眼睛。朗姆洛不住地念叨。绿眼睛好，黑色的太沉闷，蓝色的太肤浅，棕色的太普通，而绿眼睛综合着一切的天真和诱惑，时尚圈钟爱绿眼睛。

他既希望绿眼睛长了一张与之相配的俊脸，又希望能在这里再次碰到他。

向导把他们安排在了当地的一个农场，他的主人是一对老夫妻，粗犷又好客。朗姆洛换下被冰雪打得湿漉漉的衣服，披着毛毯坐在门廊上喝着热咖啡，眼睛不住地往外瞟，而娜塔莎一边嚼着焦糖华夫一边大讲黄色笑话逗他笑。

朗姆洛突然急切地朝娜塔莎打了个手势示意她暂停，他好像看到刚才那个人了，仍然是单手提着电锯，一路小跑着穿过庭院。

他掀开毯子钻进厨房问女主人：“您这里有个绿眼睛的伐木工吗？”

老太太笑着说：“你说巴基？他住在这里，一会儿和我们一起吃饭。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

这顿饭朗姆洛根本没怎么吃东西，因为秀色可餐。

他挑了个正对着巴基的位置坐着，不住地拿起杯子借着喝酒偷偷地看这个小伙子，欣赏他光洁的皮肤，饱满的嘴唇，柔顺的长发和长年重体力劳动赋予他的结实肌肉。但是——朗姆洛虽然早已接受了世界上的不完美，但面对着这么一个美丽的造物和他空空如也的左边袖管，他还是觉得一颗心被揪来扯去地痛。

巴基是个残疾人，他失去了整条左臂。这也解释了为什么在野外他们的车躲开了巴基但他仍然摔倒——因为保持不好平衡。还有他总是单手拿着那个沉重的电锯。

一天的辛苦劳动让巴基无暇顾及那几个新来的陌生人，他专心致志地对付着桌上丰盛的食物，但他注意到了对面的男人，几个小时前他们在森林里见过。

“喂，你能不能别那么露骨地盯着人家的儿子？恩？我们一点儿也不想被人当做变态赶到雪地里去！”身边的娜塔莎凑近了朗姆洛低声警告，今晚他的确表现得像个粗鲁无礼的老变态，重新恢复单身并不意味着他可以随意视奸任何一个男人。

而朗姆洛咽下最后一口酒，倾身悄悄地说：“闭嘴吧姑娘，你马上就要有一个小弟弟了。”

TBC  
注：“高原强暴（Highland Rape）”原本是已故的英国设计师亚历山大麦昆（Alexander Macqueen）九十年代一次秋冬秀的主题 被我挪来私用了


	2. B Background

其实签下巴基对朗姆洛来说并不是个容易的决定。

他一开始天真地以为巴基是夫妻俩的小儿子，也许是童年的意外让他残疾，但是还是在父母的照料下平安长大，而他的沉默寡言是一个小镇少年惯有的腼腆害羞。

职业的敏感性让他在饭后主动和老两口交谈，几杯伏特加过后，他了解到巴基不是他们的儿子，是他们收养的孤儿。

无父无母没亲人，入行以后好控制——加分。

关于他的残疾，在巴基还不是个孤儿的时候，他们一家在当地的村庄里过着清贫的生活，他的母亲是个标准的俄式美人，父亲是个来自东欧的新移民。一伙儿像他们一样外来的观光客让巴基漂亮的妈妈忍不住向往外面的世界，跟着其中一个远走高飞了。而巴基郁郁寡欢的父亲开始酗酒和虐待他的儿子，巴基十岁的时候，他的酒鬼父亲半夜在床上抽烟点燃了床铺，然后是整间房子，熟睡的巴基被埋在废墟下面，醒来的时候看见他老爸血肉模糊的尸体和自己同样稀烂的左手臂。

严重的身体缺陷，再动人的故事也没法弥补——减分。

家里还算宽裕的农场主收养了巴基，他像任何一个小男孩那样飞速地成长着，生活给予他过多的疼痛和歧视让他变得有些内向，但他本质上是个好孩子，夫妻俩笃定地评价。

朗姆洛阅人无数，他知道一个如此成长起来的人心里的缺陷和创伤怕是不少，而混时尚圈需要一颗绝对坚强的心脏——减分。

尽管脑袋不大灵光也不愿意上学，在老两口的要求和资助下，巴基还是完成了高中学业，只是坚决地拒绝继续上大学了，他愿意一直留在农场帮忙。巴基不向往外面的世界，也从来不曾走出这片森林，小小的天地已经让他饱尝过生活的残酷，只有待在农场让他觉得安全。

目光短浅胸无大志——减分。

朗姆洛在谈话中不断地截取有用的信息投入脑内的数据库运算，加减乘除地做着取舍，他越算心越凉，最终意识到他不是在否定巴基，而是在否定自己。他从没有带过来自偏远地区、对时尚一窍不通、甚至连英语也不会的残疾模特，他既担心耽误一个年轻人的前程，又担心毁了自己原本像模像样的职业生涯。他在圈内已经算是数一数二了，爬的越高他越谨慎，巴基是挺有杀伤力，但他质疑自己没能力让他一炮而红，要是放了个哑炮，伤的只有他们自己。

女主人打断朗姆洛的思考，礼貌地询问他的职业，朗姆洛琢磨着她也许理解不了模特经纪人是什么意思，只好模糊地说：“恩……我做和摄影相关的事情，您知道，照相机摄像机什么的。”

“我明白你的意思，”豪爽的俄罗斯女人摆了摆手，“您从吃饭的时候就一直盯着巴基看，是不是想把他带走？我们没有意见，您看起来是个好人，而巴基在哪里都会过的比农场里好——他很强壮，完全可以扛你们用的支撑架什么的……”

我怎么能让这样的尤物去扛三脚架。朗姆洛在心中腹诽，他踌躇着仍然不敢做决定。

“巴基，你过来一下!”他的养母朝门外喊了一声，“有件事情找你商量。”

朗姆洛还来不及表示不用太着急，巴基就推门安静地走了进来。他站的笔直，玻璃珠一样的绿眼睛向下望着坐在壁炉边的陌生人。

不不不，别看我。朗姆洛绝望地把头偏向一边，他需要冷静，刚才算到哪里来着？

然而巴基当然听不见他内心的尖叫，甚至朝朗姆洛微笑了一下，回报他在森林里给过他的那个。

妈的。朗姆洛一咬牙从椅子里站起来，他半蹲着压低了声音对女主人说：“决定权我让出来了，他要是同意我就带他走。”

几天后他们多订了一张回程的机票，朗姆洛和巴基坐在一起，缺了一条胳膊让他们可以坐的更近。朗姆洛把头枕在巴基残肢的断面处，靠近肩膀的地方，和他新来的小朋友头碰着头。感受到小男孩的颤抖和恐惧，双手搂过他，慢吞吞地用英语说：“From now on , you're under my protection.”

“真的，那是我这辈子听到的第一句英语，两个月以后我才明白你当时对我嘟囔了句什么。”十年后的现在，名模詹姆斯·巴恩斯在和他的未婚夫兼经纪人的又一次双人晚餐上坦白道。

“你个傻子。”朗姆洛头也不抬地切下一块牛排，然后伸出叉子，一点儿没有十年前腼腆羞涩模样的男模微笑着探身享受他的投喂。

“爹地你知道么，那可是我听过的最动人的情话了。”  
TBC


	3. C Calorie

朗姆洛有个习惯，签下每个孩子以后，都会带他们去吃一次冰激凌，多糖多奶多油，还可以随意往上加坚果碎和巧克力豆的那种。

在他们大快朵颐地享受的时候，朗姆洛总会放下手里低咖啡因无糖加双份脱脂奶的黑咖啡，慢悠悠地说：“记住这个感觉，享受这个时刻吧，以后你就和冰激凌永别了。”

哪有什么天使，天使都是饿出来的。

他不厌其烦地和每个饿的眼睛发绿还要在跑步机上挥汗如雨的模特们讲这个最简单的道理。事实上朗姆洛自己也长期节食，身体是革命的本钱，他们都得靠着一副皮囊赚钱，模特们在前台他在幕后，但那一个个广告代言、封面照、T台开场秀，无数的工作机会都是朗姆洛为他们争取到的，他用人格魅力加上还不错的个人形象维持他的小小王国，他的领地里没有国王只有爹地。

这条铁律只碰上了两个例外。

一个是娜塔莎。她一出道就是个丰满的肉弹身材，但因为长了张美艳绝伦的面孔顺带她出身显赫有个真正的好爹地，没人敢强逼着她减肥。事实上，出道十几年的娜塔莎已经有些厌倦了时尚圈瞬息万变的病态风潮，她准备着进军大银幕，朗姆洛也确实动用了一些资源帮她拿到了几个片约。

另一个就是巴基。他和娜塔莎都是俄罗斯人，朗姆洛真是怕死俄罗斯人了。他相信娜塔莎可以徒手揍熊。当她还是个小模特的时候，在秀场后台换衣服曾经被揩油，他这个爹地还没来得及英雄救美，红发姑娘就一巴掌把咸猪手先生掀翻在地。而巴基，巴基就是头熊。

朗姆洛没想到那个俄罗斯偏远农场里的养母也会些修辞手法。她曾说巴基“强壮”，太谦虚了，巴基简直是“怪力”。

他们断断续续好多年，一开始是迫于无奈，后来是顺理成章的同居生活，经历了相当长一段时间的磨合。巴基必须习惯他每天面对的不是林厂里直径五十英寸的木材，也不是农场里能扛起五十英寸木材的战斗大妈，而是一个身材有些矮小、因为工作关系才不得不健身的意大利男人。

娜塔莎曾对着巴基“不小心”拧断的房门把手和“稍微用力”就被拆下来的橱柜朝朗姆洛嬉皮笑脸地幸灾乐祸，结果反被威胁：“你知道，哪天好脾气的小巴基要是生气了，我准会躲在你身后逃命。”

“你怎么能这样对待你的好女孩？”

“是谁说在老家揍哭过狗熊来着？”

日常的健身和力量塑形训练中巴基总是最努力的那个，大概因为举铁比伐木轻松多了。

但巴基同样也是吃的最多的那个，大概他一顿饭可以吃掉小汪达半个星期的食物总量。而且因为在高纬度寒冷地区呆惯了，巴基的饮食结构也相当地危险——他不习惯水果蔬菜，完全靠着甜食和高热量食品活着。

朗姆洛见过很多男模年轻时仗着新陈代谢快胡吃海塞，几年后迅速身材变形走样泯然众人的例子。

他决不允许他的巴基也变成那样。

在连续三天高强度的训练，却只能吃到水煮的去皮鸡胸肉和西兰花甘蓝沙拉后，那时英语还不怎么溜的巴基干脆以绝食表示抗议。

“你得吃东西小宝贝儿，”朗姆洛又灌下一杯味道奇怪的代餐奶昔，“要不然撑不住。”

“你还没明白巴基是啥意思么老爹？”娜塔莎举着她那儿童玩具一样的小哑铃凑热闹 “他需要一些让人又爽还带着罪恶感的东西。”

“你说他要磕药？”

“也可以这么说 不过他需要的是甜蜜蜜油腻腻热量爆表的那种。我觉得冰激凌是个不错的开始。”

“想都别想。”他已经有娜塔莎这个特例了。

巴基把白瓷餐盘推到一遍，抱着手用英语磕磕巴巴的说：“难道赚钱不是为了吃饱饭吗？”

这个问题太深奥，朗姆洛被问得一下子愣住了，他没想到巴基还是个哲学家。关于他们这群光鲜亮丽又骨瘦如柴的神经病脱轨的生存现状，朗姆洛只想过勒紧腰带去适应，从没想过抗争。

他还没想好怎么回答，巴基就又补了一刀：“我在农场干活都从没被饿到过。”

反正我已经有过一个特例了。而且他的眼睛不用挨饿就已经是绿的了。布洛克·原则是啥·朗姆洛在内心进行了一番自我麻痹。他隐约觉得巴基是特殊的，是不同的，也许他真的能给这个换汤不换药的圈子带来些新的东西。

而那正是朗姆洛努力要帮助他做到的。

“穿好外套跟我走，吃东西可以，多加五公里慢跑和三百个俯卧撑。”朗姆洛还不忘警告娜塔莎，“不准说出去！我不想再让旺达或者是皮特罗他们来烦我了！”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

詹姆斯堪称反面教材的饮食习惯因为朗姆洛一而再再而三的纵容保留了下来，草莓牛奶和巧克力加上常人难以负荷的巨大运动量让他奇迹般地保持着雕塑一样的身材。

他现在正在用一种极其缓慢而且色情的方式舔弄一根艳红色的草莓冰棍。浅粉色的舌头蛇一样地蜿蜒着爬过结了薄霜的坚硬表面，又低头张嘴含进圆溜溜的头部，收紧了两腮卖力地吮吸着。

“baby，我能容忍你糟糕的膳食结构，但你在早餐的时候吃个冰棍都要对我进行赤裸裸的性骚扰，daddy很不爽。”朗姆洛戳了戳盘子里半熟的煎蛋，浓稠的半流质蛋黄突破薄薄的蛋清流了满盘，他回忆起了詹姆斯昨晚射在他体内的感觉。

“不是性骚扰，而是性暗示。”詹姆斯甚至不要脸地用右手摸了把自己的裆，“我想要。”

“哦，别说爹地没有喂饱你。昨晚上是别的什么人和你睡了一觉是吗？”朗姆洛现在连保持得体的坐姿都成问题。

詹姆斯继续忘情地舔那根冰棍，他甚至故意弄出响亮的水声：“爹地，别告诉我你不想要。”

朗姆洛绝不会承认他在詹姆斯撅着屁股从冰箱下层翻冰棍的时候就硬了。

不然五分钟后他也不会尖叫着任由詹姆斯把那根湿滑冰冷的冰棍捅进他火热红肿的肠道里。


	4. D Drug

巴基第一次去伦敦的时候，学到了入行以来的第一课：乖乖听爹地的话，千万别惹爹地生气，没人想见到一个暴怒的朗姆洛。

Big Daddy的底线并不是过高的体脂率和超标的体重。他的底线是吸毒。

据跟着朗姆洛时间最久的娜塔莎说，很久以前，在朗姆洛带过的第一批模特中，有一个金头发，长着标致下巴的男模因为偷偷磕药过量，再一次大秀之前昏倒在了后台。爹地看了检查报告后立刻把那位瘾君子扫地出门，还把他告上了法庭让他赔付违约金，最后谁也没有再在圈里见过这个模特。

他们的首次伦敦行发生在巴基刚刚装上钢铁假肢不久，七个多小时的国际航班上，做完手头工作的朗姆洛一直在帮巴基调试他新的左臂 ，经过小半天的不懈努力，下飞机前巴基已经可以很熟练地操控金属手掌握住朗姆洛的手了。

来接机的是佩珀·波兹女士，朗姆洛的大学学姐，少有的一位让老爹都敬佩的同行。她常年受雇与史塔克集团，嫁给了一个英国摇滚歌手后把工作重心也移到了大洋彼岸。

“我以为你被我的老板横刀夺爱以后会断绝和史塔克有关的一切来往呢。”

“不可能，我才不会让那个贱人抢了我的男人以后再抢我的朋友。”

他们钻进车里向酒店行进的时候，朗姆洛伸手把巴基沉迷于窗外街景的脑袋扳过来朝着自己，低声说：“记得我跟你说过什么吗？最重要的那条？”

“Stay away from drugs.”巴基带着些讨好意味地故意用还不太流利的英语回答。

“Good boy.”朗姆洛的拇指拂过男孩圆钝的颧骨，他看上去忧心忡忡，“别挂在嘴上，记在心里。”

他们今晚要去见一个外号“坦克”的超模，那是个业界无法超越的传奇。朗姆洛还在上学时她就已经被写进课本，现在朗姆洛都成了资深从业者，而“坦克”仍然活跃在超一线。这位开创了病态美和可卡因美学的超模吸毒成瘾是圈内公开的秘密，要不是为了让巴基打入欧洲，朗姆洛真想和这种跟自己行事作风完全相反的人划清界限。

他们在西区一家高级PUB的私密包厢里见了面，“坦克”真空上阵穿了件极其修身的丝绸吊带短裙，外搭一件皮夹克，暗金色的头发披在肩头，她系扣的方式相当特别，朗姆洛忍不住多看了几眼，他要回去教给他的姑娘们。

“坦克”热情地吻了他们每个人的面颊，连声称赞巴基的美貌和他酷炫的金属手臂，还没喝酒就有点儿疯癫，青筋暴露的拳头咚咚敲打着巴基的假肢嚷着要让助理给他俩拍照，又拉着巴基坐到她的旁边，朗姆洛注意到她两侧的鼻翼都有些塌陷。

酒刚喝了第一轮，“坦克”就按捺不住地从Mulberry手袋里掏出了一个密封的小袋，把脖子上的丝巾解下来铺在桌上，袋子里的白色粉末全被倒出，她又摸索着找到一张信用卡，轻车熟路地把粉末分成比吸管稍粗的细条状，随手用一张十英镑的零钞卷成筒 ，低头迫不及待地吸了起来。

朗姆洛简直想探过身去把巴基的眼睛捂住。

“坦克”两分钟不到就捏着发红的鼻头满足地灌下又一杯红方——她叫这个外号的原因是她喝酒又快又猛，酒量几乎能把同桌的所有人都碾压到桌子底下。

第七轮结束的时候，朗姆洛就支撑不住地出溜下去了——这对他来说是第十四轮了，他把巴基的那份也揽过来了。

“坦克”仍没尽兴，她挺喜欢美国来的这一对儿，佩珀告诉她他们是正经的工作关系，只是有点儿亲密。但她敢打赌，就算现在没有搞在一起，最多半年后他们也一定会睡在一张床上，十四岁就出道，这种sugar daddy的桥段她见得多了。

等到佩珀看不下去礼貌地要求告辞，朗姆洛已经开始席地而坐抱着桌子腿对着上面的雕花木刻大讲自己的那套“要么瘦要么死”的理论了。

巴基搂着烂泥一样的朗姆洛让他倚在自己身上走出Pub的时候，辣椒女士给他们叫来了计程车，车刚刚驶出佩珀的视线外，朗姆洛就挣扎着用手肘撑着巴基的胸肌坐起来，他已经半醉，但完全没到刚才严重得像是酒精中毒的地步，他只有装成那样，提前撤退，才能避免“坦克”把攻击重点转向巴基。

“妈的那个磕药的疯婆子。”刚进房间，朗姆洛借着酒劲儿不住地骂，手却招呼着巴基靠过来，几下就麻利地扯下他的外套，“沾了一身酒气，打电话叫干洗服务，然后快睡觉。”

他顺手掏了掏外套的口袋，本来担心会有卫生纸或者是手机之类的东西，在摸到一个陌生的小盒子时，他一下子愣了。

金属盒子里有一只用过的注射器，里面还剩下一小半注射液。

朗姆洛顿时觉得全身所有的血液一齐往头上涌，一定是酒精麻痹了神经，他现在突然开始浑身发抖。

“爹地？”巴基试探着靠近，他有点害怕，这是他第一次见到喝醉的朗姆洛，以他的童年经验，醉酒会让人变得和平常完全不同。

朗姆洛猛地转身打掉巴基伸出来的右手，那一下像鞭子一样快且狠，男孩的皮肤立刻红了一片，他自己的手也震的发麻。

“坦克给你的对不对？她给你打了多少？你们用的是同一个针头吗？”朗姆洛把那个盒子扔到巴基脸上，用仍然发疼的手拽住巴基半长的头发，他得努力憋气才能不让自己掉眼泪。

百密一疏，他让很有前途的巴基接触到了毒品；他一下恨自己仍要用喝酒应酬的方式扩充人脉；他一下又自责，巴基远在俄罗斯的家人把这个孩子托付给他，他却让人失望……现在该怎么办？把巴基送回农场？不，得先去医院抽血做检查……

操他的！他费心费力了整整一年！

朗姆洛忍不住抬手揍了巴基一拳，那一下用尽了他全身的力气，把这头猝不及防的小熊都打得一个踉跄，先前被温柔抚摸过的颧骨立刻泛起一片青紫。

巴基对这突如其来的一阵拳打脚踢不知所措，今晚他一直很懵，现在慌乱中他英语俄语一句也想不起来。他只知道不能还手，他明白自己下手没轻重，现在又有了条铁胳膊，不经意的一下都能让朗姆洛半天缓不过劲儿来。

朗姆洛的手机适时地响起，给了巴基一个宝贵的撤离到安全范围的机会。

“Rum ，麻烦翻翻你们的口袋和包，坦克刚刚发现她的注射器不见了，它装在一个纯银的小盒子里。”

朗姆洛用他这辈子能发出的最恐怖的声音质问：“你他妈为什么不早打电话……我们这里快要出人命了。”

佩珀在电话那头愣了愣，随机明白过来，当时一直穿着外套的巴基，他的衣服口袋确实紧挨着坦克的手包，她反击道： “你们走了以后坦克自己又来了五轮，刚刚才离开，要不是她今天瘾特别大，可能到天亮也想不起来还有那个小盒子……你为什么总这么冲动？当年在学校你就这个德行……”

朗姆洛烦躁地挂断电话。

他看着捂着脸颊不敢说话的巴基，觉得自己是世界上最操蛋的混蛋。

他们几分钟后又穿着脏衣服坐上了开往最近医院的出租车。朗姆洛用从酒店前台要来的冰袋冷敷巴基肿起来的脸颊 而巴基用他冰凉的金属手掌握住朗姆洛另一只手，试图揉开上面积聚的瘀血。

前排的司机不住地从后视镜偷瞄这两个人，想着这大概是上流社会同性恋圈子中一个什么新的玩法。

看起来真疯狂。

当晚在医院的深夜急诊，朗姆洛郑重又诚恳地向巴基道歉，他知道他的男孩会有多失望，他这个爹地也会因为酒后冲动而选择暴力。他觉得自己又一次把选择权交给了巴基，他能理解巴基会想要离开这个不称职又喜怒无常的爹地和这个肮脏复杂的圈子。

回应老爹的是落在嘴角的一个干燥温暖的轻吻。

朗姆洛和詹姆斯后来接了数不清的吻，在无数次的亲吻中，没有哪一次像这个一样，草率仓促又狼狈窘迫，却满含着全然的信任和理解。不为了接下来要发生的什么，甚至也不是为了表达爱意，他们彼此都把这当做一个私密的和好仪式 ，除了对方，绝不会对第三个人使用。


	5. E  English

“这是一生最幸福的时刻，愿上帝保佑美国。”

据说这是“人类进化的终极”，葛丽泰嘉宝学会的第一句英语。

朗姆洛没有这么矫情，他可不会费心巴力的去记巴基学会的第一句英语是什么。毕竟巴基可不是个“独生子” 。

朗姆洛有很多的“孩子”需要照顾，有一些是像巴基那样和他签了长期合约，所有的工作都由朗姆洛负责的“亲生派”，还有一些是短期的合作关系，或者是慕名而来想请爹地这位金牌经纪人指点迷津的“寄养派”。无论哪种朗姆洛都能做到尽心尽力。

“超强的责任感，”朗姆洛的上司皮尔斯，九头蛇传媒的掌门人曾经如此评价，“是布洛克.朗姆洛发家成名的原因，也是他一切压力的来源。”

总之朗姆洛很忙，非常忙。他给予巴基的额外关注已经是极为慷慨的馈赠，这个不知满足的小混蛋要想要更多，恐怕朗姆洛也只能狠心拒绝。

不过巴基还是想办法让朗姆洛记住了他会写的第一个英语单词。

那天他们刚送走每天一早准时报道的英语家教，朗姆洛的家里又迎来了一伙儿请他做有偿咨询的设计师，拿着一本厚厚的新品发布会策划案让朗姆洛预估一下可行性和潜在的缺点。

在老爹带着框架眼镜仔细地研读那本足有时装杂志假日特刊那么厚的策划书时，巴基趿拉着兔绒拖鞋懒洋洋地走进书房，他一屁股坐在椅子扶手上看着朗姆洛工作，金属手掌搭在他的背上，另一只手摁在书桌上——他发现自己已经能读懂文件上面的一些句子了。

朗姆洛在翻页的时候抬眼看了巴基一下，然后随口向他的客人介绍到：“詹姆斯.巴恩斯 ，我的模特之一，俄罗斯来的，挺好的孩子。”

访客神情复杂地看着这两个人，很明显地，俄罗斯男孩的举动活像一头熊在用身体和动作圈定领地，他的地盘大概以朗姆洛为圆心，以他的那条铁胳膊为半径，越过安全距离的会被视为入侵者。

朗姆洛不住地在策划案上圈圈画画，同时感到背后，巴基的手指正不安分地在他的后背上乱动，有点儿痒。他不是注意不到巴基的失礼和反常，知道这个小玩意儿想引起自己的注意——因为他已经一晚上加一上午没有主动跟巴基说过话了。并非他有意疏远，一方面是因为时装周开幕在即，他实在是分身乏术，另一方面，巴基正在迅速成长，要想独当一面，就不能总是围绕着朗姆洛转——断奶对于亲子双方都不是个容易的过程。

但总归还要一步一步来的，朗姆洛腾出一只手握住巴基放在桌上的右手，轻轻捏了两下，漫不经心地说：“baby，爹地在忙，去找旺达好么？她哥哥皮特罗去了罗马尼亚拍照，现在缺个人陪她玩电子游戏。”

巴基不甘心地抽回手，慢吞吞地起身走了。

当晚朗姆洛开车去旺达那里接巴基回家，也许是老爹亲自排队半个小时买的甜甜圈和几句连日来不曾听到的关心极大地安抚了他，巴基又开始用手臂环住朗姆洛的背，在他熨烫平整的西装外套上划拉着什么。

“你一直在干嘛呢？宝贝？”朗姆洛实在懒得警告巴基别用拿过甜甜圈的手指头污染他的阿玛尼。

“写字。英语。一个单词。”巴基嚼着最后一口甜甜圈，含含混混地说，语气中有掩饰不住的骄傲和兴奋，“猜？”

“那你得再写一遍。”

于是巴基的手指再次缓慢地，坚定地在朗姆洛宽阔的后背上移动，金属和纤维摩擦，发出让人悸动的微响。

巴基只用几秒就写完了，末了最后一笔，在朗姆洛突出的肩胛骨上点了一下。

老爹觉得自己的心快化了。

巴基刚才写的是B－R－O－C－K R－U－M－L－O－W.

他的名字。

“你个小混蛋，脸伸过来。”那时正好红灯，朗姆洛急忙踩了刹车。

他迅速地在巴基冒出胡茬的脸颊上落下一个响亮又湿漉漉的亲吻，老爹觉得他进步飞速的男孩值得这个奖赏。


	6. F fantasy

“墨西哥荒原上，干燥残烈的热风呼啸着刮过稀疏的树林，卷起砂石和尘土，蒙在枯萎的仙人掌和沙地上横七竖八地倒着的几具新鲜尸体上。死人堆里有他们自己的人，更多的是敌方。  
  
叉骨忍不住松了松紧紧捆在身上，交叉着的绑枪带，他想去赶跑那几只贪婪地坚守在风沙中，准备大快朵颐啃食遗体的秃鹰，但疲惫、干渴和浑身遍布的不致命却被汗水腌渍得隐隐作痛的皮外伤让他只想倚着冬兵的钢铁肩膀瘫坐在地上。  
  
他已经向总部发了他们的卫星定位，来接应的直升飞机最快也再要3个小时才能到达。  
  
叉骨摸了摸自己稀烂的作战裤，掏出一个金属的酒壶，里面还有大半辛辣甜腻的朗姆酒，他不太爱这种糖浆样的饮料，但冬兵喜欢，如果他们要分享，他总是得做出让步的那个。  
  
他灌了一嘴酒液，带着太阳炙烤温度的液体凶狠地攻击着在刚才的贴身肉搏中被牙齿磕破的口腔内壁，叉骨表情狰狞地咽下一小口，另外大半他转头捏着冬兵标致的佩德罗娜式下巴嘴对嘴地给武器喂了进去。  
  
刚刚经历一场畅快屠戮的冬兵，眼角发红地沉默着咽下大半天来被施舍的第一口水分。那真是恶战，对方人数远远超过他们，特战队阵亡了大半，还有几个在先前的炸弹袭击中失踪。眼下只有武器和他的管理员确认存活。  
  
冬兵又一次扭转了战局，但他的金属义肢在为叉骨挡下一颗飞过来的手榴弹后被炸的有些变形，浓稠的血液和有些发臭的肉骨碎屑卡进左臂精巧的关节中，让手臂的屈伸有些困难。  
  
靠在他左胸前的叉骨喘着粗气，汗湿的身体紧紧地贴着他的，一切的颤抖和战栗都在肌肤相贴中被放大。  
  
“妈的。”朗姆洛低头在冬兵的肩上蹭掉汗水，他看着被敌人的战术匕首划得衣衫褴褛的自己和除了左臂损坏几乎毫发未损的冬兵，不禁泄愤式的在他残肢与金属的断面处狠咬了一口——这是冬兵的阿克琉斯之踵，不会让他受伤但的确会让一个武器觉得疼痛，这个秘密叉骨死也不会透露给别人。  
  
冬兵皱着眉承受，一双手试探着把朗姆洛的身体往自己怀里圈近了，由血肉组成的那只带着暗示般地从朗姆洛衣服被豁出的破洞滑进他的胸口，一路向下抚摸过他坚硬的腹肌，直到握住那根半勃的分身。  
  
三个小时的等待，在墨西哥荒无人烟的荒原上，做爱也许是个消磨时间的好选择。  
  
朗姆洛弓起身子，早已食髓知味的身体在冬兵双臂圈出的小小领地里扭动挺弄，他像一只发情的豹子一样全力追逐快感。  
  
当冬兵手上收紧发力，朗姆洛就知道他要站起来，配合着转过身体搂住武器的脖子，抬腿缠住他的腰，他的勃起暂时失去了抚慰，他只得不知恬耻地往冬兵的腰腹处蹭上去，亮晶晶的前液打湿了蒙尘的黑色布料。  
  
仿佛像没有重物在身一样，冬兵步伐稳健地带着朗姆洛走进树林，把他抵在了一棵较粗的杉树上。叉骨挣扎着单腿着地撑住，另一条腿仍被冬兵握着。  
  
“听着士兵，打炮可以，没套，不准内射。”  
  
武器冷哼着抬手撕掉破烂地堪堪挂在朗姆洛大腿上的裤子，又把金属的手指捅进朗姆洛曾无数次给他喂食的口腔中。  
  
这是他们在没有润滑情况下的通常做法，但这一次极为不快，考虑到不久之前冬兵刚用这几根手指硬生生掏烂了一个倒霉蛋的肚子，朗姆洛在金属抠挖自己喉咙的时候几乎要吐出来——好在他肚子里空空如也。  
  
闪着银光的手指在进入过腹腔、口腔以后，终于又捅进了朗姆洛的肠腔。叉骨尖叫着缩紧穴口，颇有技巧性地蠕动着内壁的肌肉牵引着入侵物向里探索，几根手指熟练地抠挖、屈伸、剪刀一样在甬道内展开，在不紧不慢的节奏中显得有些温柔。时间还早，他们做一切都不那么着急，这是享受也是较量。  
  
冬兵摸索着找到了那个熟悉的小腺体，只需要轻轻地戳刺就能让朗姆洛拔高嗓门呻吟出来，终于不是在基地宿舍里偷偷摸摸的勾当，叉骨就连浪叫都格外坦荡。  
  
武器专心地为他的管理员做着精细到残忍的前列腺按摩，他眯着翠绿的眼睛欣赏平日里粗野凶狠的意大利雇佣兵陷入欲望和痛苦之间的每个微妙表情，眉头紧锁嘴唇微张，伸长着胳膊把冬兵粗壮的分身从作战服里解放出来，单手勉强地握住上下套弄。  
  
朗姆洛后来颤抖着射在冬兵的肚子上，那些液体被武器用手指沾着又重新塞回了他的身体里。  
  
“好了，够了，你他妈快——快进来。”朗姆洛眼前闪着一阵阵白光，他急需冬兵平日惯有的超强频率把这片模糊甩出他的视野。  
  
他的冬兵当然照做了。木楔一样坚硬的阴茎插入的时候，他们同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
  
他们很少能有那么多的时间属于彼此，即使是在野外，也显得格外珍贵。两人像是住在纽约好不容易得到假期的工作狂，终于有机会品尝平日里无暇享受的美食。叉骨含住冬兵的嘴唇缓慢地舔弄吸吮，他从不吃果冻这玩意儿，不过估计应该和冬兵的嘴尝起来差不多。武器耐心地探索对方的齿列和咽喉，他们紧紧连在一起的下身默契地挺动摇摆。朗姆洛的后背被粗糙的树干摩擦蹭出一道道浅浅的伤口，既然早就遍体鳞伤了，那就去他的吧。  
  
原始的律动中，冬兵依从本能张嘴啃咬叉骨青筋暴露的脖颈，感受到他颈动脉有力的搏动。朗姆洛代表了茫茫死亡中闪光的一线生机和所有酷寒苦痛中粗糙结实的慰藉。这是多少次洗脑都不会抹灭的固有印象。  
  
最后朗姆洛感到体内的肉棒弹动着在他肠道酸痛的软肉中震颤，而冬兵放缓了他一贯猛烈的攻势时，用力抽身离开那柄行将爆发的凶器，顺从地跪在地上重新把它含进嘴里。  
  
而冬兵毫不客气地紧抓着叉骨的头发让他贴近自己的胯下，闷声释放在了叉骨高热的喉咙里。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

朗姆洛不是没幻想过生活的另一种可能。  
  
倒不是说他对现状有多么的不满意，只是——他觉得不论弯直，每个男人内心深处应该都有个硬汉梦。更何况老爹除了喜欢男人这一条，在其他方面一点儿也不GAY (?)  
  
看看他所在的公司吧，叫“九头蛇”，再加上那个黑红相间设计得简洁凌厉的标志，看上去也不那么像个做好事的地方。  
  
他幻想过自己要是个雇佣兵，大概也会带着自己的团队做到美国最强欧洲最贵，那时带着一条铁胳膊的巴基无疑是第一战斗力，“冬兵”这个形象也蛮适合冷血杀手人设的；他也得拉上大龄揍熊少女娜塔莎，“黑寡妇”这个外号非她莫属……  
  
不过他没想到，所有他这些无聊时冒出来的幻想，已经在网络论坛上被成千上万的追星少女白屏黑字地写成了现实。  
  
“你怎么这么晚了还没睡？”缠绵了一番后已经睡了一小觉的詹姆斯起夜上厕所的时候发现刚才叫得嗓子都哑了的朗姆洛居然还在抱着手机傻笑。  
  
“在看一个连载，你知道，写得是我们俩，娜塔莎今早发给我的。”  
  
詹姆斯一边冲水一边问道：“啥？什么意思？”  
  
“就是，”朗姆洛在被窝里调整了一下姿势，他确实浑身酸痛，“你的很多粉丝，幻想我们在一起，然后写了很多东西……”  
  
“这可不是幻想，我们本来就在一起。”詹姆斯重新翻身上床揽过朗姆洛，伸长脖子和他一起观摩。  
  
“恩……可是我们的身份不太一样。你是个杀人机器，我是机器的管理员。”  
  
“听上去不错，和演电影似的，那啥……这个‘叉骨’是什么梗？”  
  
“大概这些姑娘还真是谷歌到了不少资料，‘交叉骨（cross bones）’是我大学的毕业设计，当时我沉溺于‘战争美学’什么的……”  
  
“这名字听起来像个大坏蛋。”詹姆斯把自己的头发在朗姆洛的后颈上揉乱，又在他耳边轻声打了个呵欠。  
  
而老爹笑着关掉手机，在一片黑暗中翻身抱住詹姆斯： “是啊是啊，我做坏蛋肯定也得老有前途了。”


	7. G gift

名模詹姆斯享受惯了万众宠爱，也收惯了各种礼物。来自粉丝们的甜蜜馈赠，同事之间表示友好的小玩意儿，还有各种来访者的伴手礼，广告商的限量版和新产品……

而他最喜欢最依恋的还是他的经纪人朗姆洛送给他的第一件礼物，不出意外的话，詹姆斯想，他大概得带着这个礼物一辈子。

这个礼物就是他的左手臂。

虽然在那架从莫斯科飞往纽约的航班一落地以后朗姆洛就立刻着手准备给巴基配假肢，但在他出道的第一年，他很少以完整的躯体示人。原因是他的手臂本身是个绝无仅有的设计，还有朗姆洛那简直到了吹毛求疵的完美主义。一年内他与它不断地磨合、改进，前前后后修改了一共六次。

朗姆洛的目标，不是要让巴基做回一个正常人，他要让有了假肢的巴基比正常人还要优越。老爹可不稀罕塑造什么身残志坚的励志偶像，时尚圈不缺缺陷美，白化病、白癜风、唐氏综合症固然也能从其中发现美感，但他的巴基不属于这个范畴，巴基是强大且美丽的。

抱着这个想法，朗姆洛和公司里一众专业的造型师和设计师讨论巴基的假肢问题。

它需要美观和功能兼具，既要灵活 还要和巴基本就相当强壮的右臂相匹配。

“要尽量仿真吗？就是有硅胶外形的那种？”

“不不不，”朗姆洛连连摇头，“那玩意儿太欲盖弥彰了，看上去活像个充气娃娃。”

“可你知道机电假肢没有硅胶包覆里面看上去有多可怕么？就像个终结者一样。”

“恩……我觉得机器和人体的融合可以是个思路，既然布洛克一开始提到了‘强大’这个形象，我知道有个得过红点奖的设计师，对机械设计很有一套，也许Rum你可以去找找他。”

飞回纽约处理公务的佩珀也被邀请来加入这场讨论，她提供了最有用的信息。

要不是巴基，朗姆洛这辈子也没过自己会成为一个假肢专家。

他用小半年的业余时间熟悉了人体上肢所有的关节肌肉和神经的名称和功能，还有各种医学术语，关于神经系统的解剖，各种生物金属的特性……他会在一次次往返于纽约和欧洲的与设计师的会面中提出越来越专业的问题和改进建议。

当巴基银光闪闪的假肢完美地嵌合进他残肢的断面中时，与他们全程视频通话坚持要见证这历史一刻的娜塔莎尖叫着在屏幕另一端大喊：“太酷了吧！老爹简直你造了个超级英雄出来！”

而布洛克.其实我是处女座.朗姆洛依然皱着眉捏着自己的下巴思忖，他老觉得这个亮得晃眼的铁胳膊还缺点儿什么，一点儿第一眼就能彰显巴基身份的东西。

“Nata，你说加点儿什么能有些……俄式风格？”

“俄式风格？简单，来颗红星星，显得多复古。”

娜塔莎隔着屏幕也能看到朗姆洛明显一挑眉眼前一亮。

“爹地爹地……我开玩笑的！”

“我可没跟你开玩笑。”朗姆洛扳过巴基的胳膊搂在胸前，在上臂的位置比划了一会儿，颇为独裁地下命令，“就在这儿，再加个红色的五角星。”

——————————

巴基的这条铁胳膊简直成了他的吉祥物。

“机器男孩”这个傻兮兮的名字极大增加了巴基的曝光率，公众因为猎奇乐于一次次地在广告和T台秀中见到这个看起来高大冷漠又有点儿天真的俄罗斯男模。这为他积累了第一批最早的狂热追随者。

而成为巴基整个职业生涯转折点的，是“冬日战士”这个形象的横空出世。

朗姆洛巴黎纽约来回飞了十几趟，动用九头蛇的各种资源和他自己积攒下的人脉，加上三次严格的试镜，才让那家有百年历史的奢侈品牌放弃了由好莱坞一线男星代言的原计划，换成了彼时还半红不黑的巴基。

他要做一款男士香水的代言人，朗姆洛试闻了这款还未上市的新品。相当阳刚的味道，皮革、木香和辛辣调的混合，干燥又充满肉欲，粗犷且强悍。暗红色纸盒和银色方形瓶身的包装设计，简直像是为巴基量身打造的。

朗姆洛和品牌的广告部、摄制组的工作人员一起敲定广告的创意和情节，最后定在去拉普兰拍摄，正好赶上那里漫长冬季的尾巴，在北极圈内松树林的雪地里，天公作美的话甚至能取到北极光和极地星空的景色。

芬兰之行让朗姆洛和巴基想到了他们的初遇，也是在一个类似的极度寒冷的地方。那时朗姆洛是个失婚不久的落魄中年人，巴基是个懵懵懂懂的刚成年的小男孩。转眼一年多过去了，好像一切都在步入正轨。

后来的事实证明，不只是步入正轨，巴基的事业一下子拐上了快车道。在电视、纸媒和网络上，人们狂轰滥炸地讨论着关于广告里那位开着装甲车疾驰在雪地里，用金属手掌擦干净脸上的血污，鞠一捧冰泉里的冷水嘬饮解渴的“冬日战士”的一切。

小男孩巴基一夜之间蜕变成了冬日战士、名模詹姆斯。

隆重的庆功宴上，“老爹”朗姆洛带着他的孩子们喝的酩酊大醉，朗姆洛为他的孩子们举办过很多次庆功宴，为了他们的成功，更为了自己的。

每次固定的保留节目是，临近尾声的时候，“老爹”都要进行一次酒气冲天、神志不清的即兴演讲。

这一次他索性踉跄着站到了桌子上，扯开领带隐约露出了结实的胸膛。一直倔强的以草莓牛奶代酒的冬兵作为全场为数不多尚且清醒的人，伸出左臂紧紧箍住朗姆洛的腿帮他保持平衡。

朗姆洛一手揉搓着冬日战士柔软的棕色头发，一手握拳佯装有个话筒的样子，声音嘶哑地吼道：“我在俄罗斯要冻死人的大雪地里捡了一颗不怎么起眼的种子，然后我用尽所有的精力去浇灌培育他，一年多的现在……他总算长成了一棵银光闪闪的摇钱树……”

坐在他们正对面的娜塔莎，眼看着詹姆斯嘴角一整晚都带着的笑意在老爹的慷慨陈词中一点点消失。

当晚詹姆斯跪在地上抚摸着朗姆洛的后背有些心疼地看着他埋头在马桶里呕吐，翠绿的眼中闪着的光芒暗了又亮,亮了又暗。


	8. H harass（骚扰）

如果你要追求一个人的话 ，有什么法子比“趁着送他昂贵的礼物时表白”的成功率更大？

但朗姆洛不喜欢惊喜，那玩意儿永远只给他带来惊吓。任何专业的经纪人都会讨厌突发状况。老爹喜欢一切都在他的控制之中，最好生活有个计划表，每一天每一个小时都能按部就班去做，那让他觉得安全。

于是巴基投其所好，他先跟朗姆洛报备了一声——关于给他买礼物的事。

而朗姆洛不仅专业而且高效，譬如他能把收礼物、送礼物、参加应酬、搞新闻这四件事情合在一起做。

周末有个传媒集团主办的慈善拍卖会，主要是一些古董珠宝，拍卖所得会捐给一家国际性的残疾人平权基金会。听起来简直像给巴基量身定做的头版头条，“当红男模慈善拍卖会上购得珠宝热心慈善”。朗姆洛要做巴基的竞买代理人，挑一件珠宝，然后以名模詹姆斯的名义付款，冬日战士会在媒体面前讲几句漂亮话摆几个漂亮姿势，然后就等着隔天的新闻报道，一举多得。

朗姆洛有段日子没和巴基一起工作了。他的冬日战士走红已经快两年，随着英语越来越流利、工作越来越熟练，巴基已经可以独当一面地完成很多事情。他这个老爹也有了更新的新人需要调教和照顾。

但他们仍然住在一起 ，甚至更进一步地，他们睡在一起好几次。尽管朗姆洛每次事后内心都会受到职业道德上的拷问，顺便自我质疑工作的专业性，但天呐他睡的可是巴基，那个全世界都想睡的冬兵。

他这个栽树的人难道没权利品尝第一季收获的鲜美果实？况且他们这段见不得人的床伴关系会在他们俩中任何一个找到合适的长期伴侣之后自动终结。和圈内人谈恋爱朗姆洛不是没干过，大家各取所需，好聚好散。  
————————

拍卖会正在进行，面对拍卖师连续几次的加价，朗姆洛无奈地举牌回应。他心里七上八下的，简直想冲过去剁掉那个天杀的30号的手。

朗姆洛事先在拍卖品图录上看中了一款上世纪四十年代的花豹胸针，密密麻麻的黄钻组成了豹子的身体，沉稳的黑色珐琅拼凑成别致的斑纹，幽深的祖母绿成了它的眼睛。有意思的是黄色的大豹子怀里还抱了个透明水晶镶成的小豹子——这让他想起了他们俩，爹地和巴基。

起价八万美元。朗姆洛了解这种拍卖会，有钱人众多 ，竞争的焦点永远都是拍卖预展上主办方疯狂炒作的那些“超大钻石”“珍稀翡翠”之类的上百万量级的珠宝，这种充满设计感和年代感的小玩意儿一般不会被重视。

朗姆洛有20万预算，这个价钱既能显出巴基作为一个上位不久的超模在一次小规模的活动中热心公益，还让他这个爹地花他孩子们的血汗钱的时候既有成就感还不怎么心疼——他们都不是含着金汤匙出生的，挣钱全靠努力工作。

但是明显地，拍卖会现场出了只幺蛾子。坐在前面的几排的，左手带着限量版 Richard Mille 手表的30号先生和他们死磕上了。

无论朗姆洛怎么抬价，30号先生都锲而不舍地加一万美元，很快报价突破了20万的预算，朗姆洛又不死心地坚持了一会儿，那枚在被拍卖的珍宝中算不上什么的小胸针就被抬到了25万。

“30万。”30号先生最后报价，他举牌子的时候，手腕上那块该死的比朗姆洛的顶层公寓还贵的手表的蓝宝石表盘晃了他的眼睛。

“你怎么不继续了？你知道我们买得起……我的收入已经是男模前十了。”巴基忍不住提醒。台上的拍卖师开始了最后倒数，30万一次、30万两次——

“闭嘴。”朗姆洛泄气般地扔掉号牌，钱不是这么花的，那枚破胸针根本不值30万，他现在跑去卡地亚，十几万就能买到一个差不多的。

木头锤子落下，一场意料之外的交易宣告成功。

他们最后以正好20万的价格拍到了一个老款的Van Cleef & Arpels蛇形手镯。

朗姆洛很快地忘掉了刚才小小的不愉快，转而投入到拍卖会后慈善晚宴的觥筹交错中。他甚至还软言软语地安慰了巴基一番，看来他的小男子汉受到了点儿心灵上的冲击，“这没什么，你送我的手镯我很喜欢，听着kid，爹地再教你一句，永远别和一个亿万富豪死磕，除非你想尝尝自取其辱的滋味。”

他们将近一个月没碰面了，其中还有几天远隔大半个地球，他实在不想让这样一个美好的夜晚泡汤。

“Rumlow先生？”身后一个谦和的声音响起，朗姆洛赶紧转身，一位男侍者端着亮闪闪的纯银托盘，上面盛着那枚亮闪闪的胸针，旁边一张娘兮兮的浅粉色小卡片。

“30号桌的先生给您的。”托盘朝他伸了伸。朗姆洛礼貌地道谢接过了胸针和卡片，那股火刚被扑灭又死灰复燃。高价抢了别人想要的东西，又转而送给人家，有钱人恶心人的手段实在是成本略高。

“我去会一会这个……M.r J.R。”朗姆洛低头看了一眼卡片上优美的花体落款，冲着鼓着脸的巴基晃了晃手里的小盒子，“要是有记者采访你就自己应付吧，调整好表情baby，爹地这就给你出气去。”

侍者带着朗姆洛穿过人群，找到了那个安置在一个隐蔽但视野不错的位置的30号桌。

远远看到他们的30号先生热情地站起来向朗姆洛挥了挥手。他得承认自己在看到Mr.J.R的那一瞬间 ，气就消了大半。时尚圈的视觉动物对长得好看的人类都缺少骨气和抵抗力，这一点儿都怪不得他。

他们的距离够近时，30号先生主动上前握住了朗姆洛的手：“这里的侍者眼光实在不错，我告诉他，把这个小礼物送给全场最耀眼的男士，而那个人一定会来见我。”

朗姆洛觉得自己现在一定笑得像个白痴的高中女生，他没搭话，但那双金棕色的眼睛从未离开30号先生的脸——修剪整齐廓形完美的络腮胡须、薄薄的嘴唇、方正的下巴、挺直的鼻梁，而那双灰蓝色的眼睛也在回望着他。

“Jack，Jack Rollins.”30号先生主动自我介绍，“而且我知道你，Brock Rumlow，九头蛇的金牌经纪人，我一直很欣赏你。”

他用手抚着朗姆洛的后背把他让进自己旁边的座位上，一杯醒好的红酒就放在手边。

“您甚至都不是时尚圈的人，怎么会知道我这个常年在幕后的工作人员？”那枚胸针一直搁在朗姆洛的西装口袋里，他觉得这个人有点儿意思。

“我看杂志，在十几个小时的国际航班上，《ELLE》的一期专访，你谈了谈你和你手下孩子们的关系，那很动人。我的意思是，在纽约，还是时尚圈，你这样对待你的工作对象，我相当相当的震惊。” 

朗姆洛放声笑出来，恰到好处地露出他刚刚花了几千美元保养的一口整齐的白牙。

“您知道，时尚圈里固然有不少刻薄的贱人，但我实在是没什么耍派头的资本，我孤身一人闯荡，靠的就是圈内同行的信任和好口碑……”他又眨了眨眼抿了一口看上去品质不错的红酒，“而且我以为那期专访读者们最满意的会是那些硬照。”

朗姆洛记得专访的标题是“穿杜嘉班纳的男恶魔”。配图上他套着墨绿色的高定印花西装，娜塔莎枕着他的大腿，他斜靠在巴基的铁胳膊上。

这回轮到罗林斯被逗笑了，他伸手亲昵地拍了拍朗姆洛的肩膀，“当然当然，您相当上相，然而本人更好看。”

朗姆洛迅速地把“找丫算账”这件事抛在脑后。他确实是个非常高效的人，在有钱人到处都是的晚宴上和陌生的亿万富豪调调情，这件事他做的轻车熟路。

几个话题、几杯红酒和无数次眉来眼去过后，罗林斯清了清嗓子正色到：“OK ，我知道你一开始来的目的，但请你一定收下，这是我的小小心意……这样一个惊喜如果当时冒犯了你和那位……恩……寒冰勇士，我会道歉。”

朗姆洛甚至忘了去纠正那个可笑的口误，那枚胸针现在正躺在小桌上，灯光下闪烁着醉人的华彩。他挑了挑眉，来自不差钱先生的殷勤赠送，不收多亏。于是他浅笑着道谢。

“May I？”杰克.罗林斯乘胜追击，他把胸针放在手心，柔声示意朗姆洛。

还没等朗姆洛反应过来，那位相当英俊的亿万富豪就离开座位，面对着朗姆洛单膝跪地，轻手轻脚地仿佛对待一尊瓷器那样，把那枚豹子胸针戴在了朗姆洛的左胸前。

当晚回家的路上，酒意微醺的朗姆洛斜靠着车窗打盹，当司机的巴基一路上不停偷眼瞟那枚碍眼的胸针。

“他在骚扰你，朗姆洛。”

“在纽约，我们管那个叫‘搭讪’，”朗姆洛睡意朦胧地抚摸着胸前价不符实的浮夸胸针，又说，“还有，叫我爹地，kid.”

如果你要追求一个人的话 ，有什么法子比“趁着送他昂贵的礼物时表白”的成功率更大？


	9. I  implacable

巴基从没像此刻有如此可怕的紧迫感。朗姆洛简直比位于曼哈顿上风上水黄金地段的楼盘和布鲁明戴尔百货店里圣诞季打折的化妆品还抢手。他觉得朗姆洛会像那枚豹子胸针一样被那个30号混球抢走。

冬日战士决定参战。他猛地踩下刹车，黑色的奔驰急促地停在即使在深夜仍人潮不断的大街上。

“听着朗姆洛，我有话跟你说。”巴基执意不叫爹地，那让他觉得自己真的像个小男孩 ，对成熟男人没有丝毫吸引力的那种。

朗姆洛揉着眉心半侧过身子，他真的喝得有点儿多 ，那个陌生牌子的红酒后劲儿意想不到的大，就算是头脑迟钝到如此地步，他依然隐约感到车厢内不详的气氛。

巴基太简单了，简单到光看着那双翠绿的眼睛，朗姆洛就知道他下一步想干嘛。

闭嘴。闭嘴。闭嘴。

聪明人从不表白，聪明人只玩暧昧。

“我们应该正式的交往了。”巴基话音刚落 ，身体就敏捷地像豹子一样探过身，力度十足地亲吻朗姆洛因为焦虑和紧张紧闭的嘴唇。

我操。

朗姆洛把手背到身后摸索着打开车门，半截身子不受控制地往后仰挣脱开了巴基的嘴，他慌乱地翻身，面对着路边的下水道急促地喘气。他想起了那句谚语——有只蝴蝶在胃里。那感觉一点儿也不浪漫，他只想吐。

然后他就真的吐了。

巴基的手一直在拍他的背帮他顺气，这是一个充满了酸腐气息的表白现场，污秽不堪且乱七八糟。

朗姆洛撑着车门抬手擦了擦眼角的生理泪水，余光瞥见了他们车前面的一辆银色SUV——在拍卖会的酒店停车场里他见过这辆车，因为它是一众豪车里混进去的便宜货，什么时候跑到他们前面而且也停下来的？

“滚回座位，开车。我要回家。”朗姆洛用尽全力推了一把巴基，自己快速地起身坐回原处摔上车门。

一股巨大的不安和恐惧袭上了他。朗姆洛头一次觉得这个当年在俄罗斯他自以为捡到的礼物，其实是个定时炸弹。

而他现在甚至能听到倒计时的声音了。

一进家门朗姆洛就率先冲进自己的卧室猛地关上门，叫嚷着自己不太舒服只想睡觉。他觉得自己的这一系列细腻丰富的肢体语言已经很明确地回复了巴基的表白。

巴基是个很好很乖的小宠物，寂寞孤独的时候可以找他排遣而不必担心会像找外面的野猫野狗那样被狠狠地咬一口，但选他做男朋友——简直扯蛋。老爹孤零零地闯荡纽约快三十年，他的美国梦是事业有成的时候找个人来依靠自己看似精力充沛实则早就疲惫的身心，而不是全天侯的没有工作和生活之分的伺候一个小他20岁的愣头青。

朗姆洛抱着被子瘫在床上，深深的困意席卷了他，他最后看了一眼手机，收到了两条短信，一条来自他的助理，告诉他明天有一天难得的假期，他的日程空白；另一条来自几个小时前刚刚得到他联系方式的罗林斯，他说，晚安，明晚见？

朗姆洛三秒不到就回复过去：明晚见。

手机熄屏后朗姆洛望着天花板瞪了一会儿，这没什么，他长久以来习惯带着心事入睡，天塌下来都影响不了他过硬的睡眠质量，他知道自己得睡足了觉才有力气去抗。

第二天朗姆洛被一阵气势汹汹的香风熏醒过来，有人掀了他的被子。他先半睁着眼瞄了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，快早上九点了。然后娜塔莎那尺寸可观、形状优美、看上去手感绝佳的露了一小半的胸部汹涌着撞进他还有点儿模糊的视野。

“妈的你在干嘛！老天啊你可是个女人！”朗姆洛赶紧闭上眼睛试图把沉甸甸的俄罗斯姑娘从自己的身上赶下来，“你不能在我一大早连眼屎都还没擦的时候拿你的胸器来攻击我……”

“我给你打了无数个电话都打不通。”

“我昨晚喝醉了手机忘了充电自动关机了。”

娜塔莎冷哼了一声， 抱着手臂抬腿从朗姆洛身上起来，坐到床边 。她眼神中的气愤褪去，取而代之的好像是同情。

“你到底要干嘛？”他摩挲着自己乱蓬蓬的头发看了看门外，巴基今天有拍摄工作早就走了。

娜塔莎叹了口气拉着朗姆洛的手把他从床上扯起来硬拉到客厅，“外面一团糟，你这个当事人居然还什么都不知道……”

她顺手打开了电视，频道都不用换，因为每一个台都在播这个新闻——电视画面上是一段蛮清晰的视频，内容是yesterday once more ，几十秒的长度，完整收录了巴基强吻他，然后他自己打开车门吐了的全过程。

他好希望自己正在充电的I Phone变成个Samsung，就是谣传容易爆炸的那种型号的。他已经不敢想象自己的收件箱和未接来电会火爆到啥地步了。

“我当然知道你们搞在一起很长时间了，圈内人也都睁一只眼闭一只眼……但你们俩到底在干嘛？怎么会被拍到？”

“被跟踪。早在酒店里就被盯上了。我他妈是吐完了才发现狗仔的车……他知道吗？情绪怎么样？”巴基要是够聪明的话就应该闭口不谈，忍个几天公众的兴趣就会消退，这段小插曲只会变成多年以后访谈节目上的笑柄。

但是经过昨天，朗姆洛十分怀疑冬兵的漂亮脑袋里的具体构造。

“我来就是为了这个，助理们打你电话联系不上，发邮件也不回，就让我来你家找你。他今天吃错了药拒绝搂着他半裸的女搭档拍照，整个团队现在停工等着他。”

————————

“真他妈忠贞不渝，让他脱个上衣就和要强奸他一样。”业内相当有名望的摄影师一见朗姆洛就毫不客气地抱怨，“怎么着？把你的小宝贝儿领回家金屋藏娇吧，别让这个玩意儿再让你丢人现眼了。”

朗姆洛陪着笑不住地道歉，来的路上他打包了一堆小份的提拉米苏和苹果派，分给在场的每个工作人员。他甚至从自己珍藏的存货里掏出一整条Cohiba雪茄专门带去塞给那位摄影师。他很久没被这样轻蔑地对待过了，老爹的团队一向以守时和敬业闻名，他花了职业生涯的前十年，靠谦逊和低调赢得同行的尊重。

他努力忽视掉其他人看着他的眼神 ，里面有赤裸裸的鄙夷和不屑。

朗姆洛在摄影棚外的休息室找到了被助理们层层环绕的名模巴基。

“都出去，别惯他这个耍大牌的臭毛病。”

巴基脸上的妆还完美地贴敷在他年轻可人的皮囊上，化妆桌上堆了一小摞今天的报纸和刚上市的杂志，头条都大同小异。

朗姆洛连看都不想看巴基一眼，他担心自己会被活活气死。

“站起来。走出去。向每个人赔礼道歉。 然后照着人家的指示做。下午你飞里斯本我不去机场送你了。”

冬兵用画着烟熏妆的眼睛盯着朗姆洛，他的双手紧紧地握成拳，有一瞬间朗姆洛以为冬兵会跳起来打他一顿。然而模特只是缓缓地站起来，经过朗姆洛身边的时候，清楚地听到爹地说：“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，这几年你累死我了。”


	10. J Jackass

朗姆洛回家的路上，被警察拦下来三次。两次是没看清限速牌超了速，一次是在那条不经常走的大道上一路逆行。

他每次都像个守法公民一样乖乖靠边停车。摘下墨镜、降下车窗，双手放在方向盘上。而每个警察都在看到朗姆洛的驾照时忍不住从窗外仔细地看他两眼，回他一个意味深长的微笑。

妈的，要不是警察们都带着枪而他实在是不想再上头条， 朗姆洛觉得他可能会袭警。

他关了手机，但却忍不住听车上电台对这次头条的评论。逃避没啥用，现在他只能试探着了解一下媒体的反应。

很快，讨论的重点已经从亲吻这件事本身转移到了朗姆洛事后呕吐的这件事情上了。关于他呕吐的原因，猜测的结论简直光怪陆离，从“朗姆洛女扮男装几十年，被冬兵搞到怀孕以后原形毕露”到“外表高冷完美的冬兵怕是有口臭熏到了他的男朋友。”

朗姆洛哭笑不得。他觉得自己突然被人一脚从幕后踹到了台前，手足无措地用自己的私生活娱乐大众。

回到家里，实在没啥娱乐的朗姆洛只得选择睡觉。他睡着以前隐约还记得晚上和罗林斯的约会，但他已经不期待它会发生了。毕竟，谁会约一个“刚认识一天就和其他男人搞了个新闻头条出来”的bitch ，并期待和他再续前缘呢？

直到傍晚一阵急促的敲门声吵醒了他。

朗姆洛披着揉搓得仿佛像被牛嚼过的真丝睡袍，迷迷糊糊地开了大门。

“Mr.Rumlow，楼下有位先生请您下去。他开着辆阿斯顿马丁，让我来提醒您一下，别忘了晚上的约。”来的是大厅里的门童。

“那你也帮我捎句话：‘等我20分钟’！”

朗姆洛飞快地关上门，冲到衣帽间选了宝蓝色的Gucci三件套，老爹的约会首选永远是意大利品牌。又快速地修了一下胡子，刷了个留兰香味道的牙。等他小跑着钻进那辆黑色的跑车里的时候，朗姆洛一天多来头一次有了些安全感——一切都那么失控的时候，他至少抓住了什么。

朗姆洛还没来得及道歉，罗林斯就摆了摆手， “明智的选择。要是我我也会手机关机的。”

罗林斯带着朗姆洛去了他开的酒店，亲自开车的亿万富豪一路上还不忘解释： “我们可以从贵宾通道进，那非常隐蔽，街上不会有人看到你。事实上，为了不让你太焦虑，我的那家餐厅今晚歇业，只为咱们俩服务。”

香薰蜡烛、盛开的铃兰花、落地窗外的迷人夜景，半熟的羊肋排。如果不是心事重重的话，这该是个好几年不遇的完美约会。

朗姆洛仍觉得有点儿窘迫，他低声说：“我还真没想到你还能约我出来。”

罗林斯笑着先给朗姆洛添上酒，又给自己斟了一杯：“作为一个地球人，我当然知道那个大新闻。但我觉得吧，一个成熟的男人、合格的绅士不应该听信媒体的谣言。你那么迷人，有些追求者再正常不过了，我只是疑惑一件事……你怎么会吐？”

“问你自己，罗林斯。你昨天给我喝的是什么酒？我一向不太容易喝醉的。”

亿万富豪忍不住抚掌大笑：“我道歉。那是我们家族的酒庄自己酿造的葡萄酒，你知道，我是昨天拍卖会的赞助商之一。”

“时尚圈不怎么喝红酒。悄悄告诉你，就连坦克这种量级的超模，婚礼上的红酒也只是十英镑一瓶的超市货……”

朗姆洛现在打心眼里感激罗林斯 ，在这么一个难熬的夜晚，有个体面英俊的绅士陪他聊一些没营养但分散精力的话题。

当晚晚些时候，他们的话题兜兜转转又谈到了巴基身上。朗姆洛忍不住诉苦 ，关于他在这个小混蛋身上付出了多少的精力和财力，罗林斯耐心地听着，脸上的表情屡次欲言又止。

“你想说点什么？请直说吧，我想听听你的意见。我现在怎么面对他？”

罗林斯皱着眉摇了摇头：“我不是你们圈子里的，一个外行实在不方便给你这种专业人士提什么建议。”

而朗姆洛的蜂蜜色眼睛正充满渴慕地望着他。罗林斯叹了口气，说：“好吧。我是觉得，事情变成这样，你要好好反省一下自己。为什么要毫无底线地把一个不谙世事的孩子纳入你几乎是全部的生活，而你还没和他讲清楚，你们的关系不是认真的只是玩票。结果他对你有了误会……我很敬佩你对工作对象的态度，但真的，太亲密的工作关系绝对没好处……”

朗姆洛静静地听着罗林斯讲话，他的声音很好听，像一架上好钢琴的低音部分。

“你觉得我应该怎么办？”

罗林斯挑了挑眉：“也许你应该主动给他更大的空间 ，让他多接触接触其他的人而不是局限于你给他营造的小圈子……让他从你家搬出来怎么样？”

“我觉得我是个蠢货。”朗姆洛有点儿自暴自弃，“你三言两语就分析得头头是道，而我竟纠结了那么久。”

“当局者迷嘛，而且——”他忍不住探身和朗姆洛交换了一个干燥而温暖的吻，“当我们有了依靠的时候，总是会忍不住犯蠢，对吗，kid？”

——————————

朗姆洛就罗林斯的建议翻来覆去地想了好久 ，他当然不能指望罗林斯能给他指路指的一步到位，但他的话的确给了老爹一些想法。

一个疯狂又有点儿残忍的，不到无路可走蠢到家时朗姆洛绝不会想起来的门路。他现在反而觉得是解决这个麻烦的最好方法。

小崽子，你逼我的。

朗姆洛觉得自己从一个废柴迅速又转换成了那个高效的工作机器，他用电脑快速起草了一份文件，把邮箱里所有标题带着“！”和“？”的邮件都一股脑删除。然后又忍不住纠结了一会儿，重新打开手机，当他拨通那个号码的时候，他告诉自己，开弓没有回头箭。

“佩珀，老弟我现在有什么麻烦你也知道，”他快速地又浏览了一遍屏幕上的文档，“你现在方便说话吗？我有个非常非常重要的事情要跟你商量。”


	11. K Knock

朗姆洛和佩珀打了个两个多小时的越洋电话。他们俩你来我往，讨价还价。他守着电脑摊开皮面本，不住地写写画画，间或打一阵字。最后朗姆洛从头到尾把拟好的文件给佩珀读了一遍。

两位金牌金纪人最后达成了共识。

“那好，我马上把这个发给你的助理……合作愉快。”

“Rum，你真的想好了？这不是一时冲动？别干可能让自己后悔的事。”

朗姆洛敷衍了几句，挂了电话。他发现自己发邮件的时候右手抖得厉害，那花了他几秒平复心情，按下鼠标的时候，他只觉得喉咙堵的厉害。

老爹就是有这个本事，两天搞出两个头条来。他只能确定这是个爆炸消息，却不知道结果如何，他甚至赌上了自己和巴基的职业生涯。

四个小时后，各大媒体都前后收到了两条消息，头一条来自九头蛇传媒：“冬日战士”詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯的经纪合约下个月到期，他的经纪人布洛克.朗姆洛表示公司没有续约的打算；紧接着是史塔克集团：佩珀.波兹女士近日将飞抵纽约与詹姆斯先生洽谈下一步合作的相关事宜。

就是他的解决方法。他把巴基拱手让人了，下家还是他深恶痛绝的史塔克。

但是佩珀是朗姆洛唯一承认的在圈中能力比自己强的经纪人。他花了四年培养的作品，即使不得不脱手，朗姆洛也绝不会让他贬值。

如果朗姆洛不带巴基，只有把他交给佩珀才能让他稍微安心。欧洲是个巨大的市场，朗姆洛扎根在纽约鞭长莫及，但他确信巴基能在那里闯出一些名堂。

对于这个决定他问心无愧，圈内人都知道他和佩珀的关系，媒体也立刻明白这是两个公司串通一气的宣传策略，没人敢说朗姆洛是个会遗弃孩子的老爹。

不出朗姆洛所料，头一个找他麻烦的是朗姆洛的老板皮尔斯。

“谁给你的权限，你个人就代表了九头蛇？史塔克抢走你的丈夫，你又给他送去一个孩子，买一送一？你就这么做生意？”

“我带不了巴基了，您又不是没看新闻。他缺乏专业性且不听我话，我降不住他，我把一个包袱甩给了史塔克。”朗姆洛面不改色地扯谎。

“我看你是把职业生涯中活生生的一个金招牌摘下来送人了。” 

“您是重视产品还是生产产品的机器？只要我在九头蛇，巴基这样的男模以后少不了给您培养。”

————————

巴基知道爹地是个厉害的经纪人 ，他的手腕简直五花八门，但他从没想到 ，有一天朗姆洛会对他出招。

结束了在里斯本的工作，巴基迫不及待回纽约去见朗姆洛，他知道自己最近做了不少错事，他想趁着续约这个机会让他们之间的关系有个新的开始。

一下飞机，面对着把他团团围住的话筒和闪光灯，在记者们七嘴八舌的提问中差不多明白发生了什么的巴基，知道自己已经没有和朗姆洛重新开始的机会了。

朗姆洛被头条整得有了阴影，他又宅在了家里远程控制孩子们的各种工作。他总忍不住分心去想巴基，他今天应该回来了，不知道看到声明会做何感想。

直到钥匙开门引起的金属摩擦声响起来，朗姆洛才后知后觉地感到恐慌——他是真的害怕被揍一顿。他觉得巴基一定理解不了这种经纪关系的转移，他大概只会觉得被流放和背叛。

朗姆洛试图在他凌乱的书房里找点儿防身的家伙，最后发现只有书架上一对来自中国的大理石镇纸显得有点儿份量，聊胜于无，他把那个小石头块藏在手里，决定只要不是危及生命的紧急情况他坚决不用。

结果巴基现在对他的厌恶更胜前几天他厌恶巴基。他甚至压根没走进书房，朗姆洛隔着薄薄的门板听到巴基在收拾东西的声音。脑海里想象着他是如何甩着自己的铁胳膊把那些朗姆洛给他挑的衣服塞进那个巨大的银色旅行箱里；还有男孩平常收藏的搁在柜子上的小兵人们，20岁生日时，朗姆洛托关系专门给他弄了几个限量版的；还有他们时常拿出来温习一番的粉丝们写给冬兵的甜蜜的信，已经攒了一小箱了；还有餐厅的墙上朗姆洛和孩子们的几十张合影，大部分是他和巴基的……

朗姆洛甩手把镇纸扔在地上，石头砸在木地板上发出刺耳的闷响。

门外巴基收拾东西的声音骤然停下，朗姆洛听到他渐渐靠近书房的脚步声。

但眼前的门最终也没被推开。

大门最后被沉重的关上，朗姆洛伸腿把地上的镇纸踢到角落里，穿着毛绒拖鞋的脚有点儿疼。

他放任自己原地蹲下嘶声干嚎了一会儿，朗姆洛可不会哭，那太GAY了。

————————

深夜他又听到大门被打开——他的公寓今天成了个人来人往的菜市场。

而有钥匙的只有三个人，他自己的在口袋里，巴基的被他临走时随手扔在地毯上，剩下的现在正插在锁眼里，它属于娜塔莎。

红发姑娘在门口的玄关处着实踌躇了一会儿，朗姆洛家现在拉着窗帘关着灯漆黑一片，她不知道他在哪里，想开灯又担心他可能蜷在沙发上睡觉。

“Nat，行行好，”朗姆洛忍不住张口喊，他的嗓子哑得可怕，仿佛活吞了一只蜥蜴，“把你脚上那双天杀的Manolo Blahnik绸缎高跟鞋给我脱下来换上双你放在我家的平底鞋。你搞出来的动静简直像踩在我的太阳穴上。”

哦，挺好，她的好爹地正在阳台上吹冷风，没有孤零零地在家里搞什么自杀实践，甚至还能扯着破锣嗓子和自己扯犊子呢。

娜塔莎一手拎着高跟鞋一手提着中餐外卖，赤脚走到阳台。她觉得朗姆洛需要点儿油腻腻的来自遥远东方的口腹安慰。

朗姆洛现在披着条Hermes的炭黑色羊绒棋盘格毛毯，手里端着一个烟屁股半满的水晶烟灰缸，头发没用发胶固定，软塌塌地搭在额前，眼帘低垂可能是在研究地上的拼花瓷砖。他们一周没见，朗姆洛不是磕了药就是没怎么吃饭，他高耸的颧骨突出得像要钻破面皮。

天呐，这人现在简直就是个价值不菲的垃圾堆。

“别告诉我你的鞋是宝蓝色的。”朗姆洛头也不抬地闷声说。

“它们就是蓝色的。”娜塔莎拎着她八百多美元的鞋子在他眼前晃了晃。

“你知道自己做了件很可怕的事，是吧？”她自顾自地在朗姆洛对面坐下，拆开餐盒夹了满满一筷子炒面，一只手捏开朗姆洛的下巴塞进他嘴里，“对巴基一个那么好的孩子。”

朗姆洛缓慢地嚼着食物，他只觉得嘴里发苦：“他曾经是个好孩子。”

就像我曾经也是个好爹地一样。


	12. L longing

詹姆斯已经在伦敦住了两年多，但他一直都不太喜欢伦敦。因为冷。

说来可笑，他一个在西伯利亚长大的俄罗斯男人，居然会在低二三十个纬度的英格兰觉得冷。但真的，家乡的冷是干燥直率的，是劲风夹枪带棒地刮过脸颊硬生生的疼，但能被一杯伏特加和一床热被窝轻松制服；伦敦的冷是潮湿黏滞的，是浓雾蒸腾细雨钻进脖领子里的软绵绵的痒，在暖气和壁炉一起发热时也仍垂死挣扎

他仔细回想了一下初次来伦敦的时候，那时只觉得天气阴阴的但却不是很冷——朗姆洛把自己的大衣脱下来披到他身上，这个矮个子一路上艰难地揽着他宽阔的肩膀。意大利男人鼻尖通红还开玩笑说南欧血统特别抗冻。

因为这个原因，詹姆斯很少在伦敦久待。佩珀几乎从不会让他闲着，她的确是个非常有能力的经纪人。在帮他搬家的时候看到了詹姆斯的兵人收藏，在了解到很多男孩喜欢收集这种栩栩如生的小模型后，她和HT公司合作，把冬兵形象的兵人推向了市场——这让冬兵作为一个男模特，很反常地拥有了许多少年粉丝。她以伦敦为据点，工作范围遍布整个欧洲和北非。詹姆斯渐渐习惯了两天跑三个国家，一周给十几种杂志拍封面，一个月内环游欧洲的超强度工作。

詹姆斯也学会了和媒体保持微妙的关系。他需要媒体给他制造新闻和曝光率，他又痛恨媒体干扰他的私生活。他变得谨慎小心，出行的车辆永远贴着漆黑的遮光膜，入住酒店房间时永远先拉好窗帘再开灯，和任何可能传出绯闻的对象都保持着礼貌的安全距离，为了维持形象，就算买罐一镑半的啤酒也要精心搭配出街装扮。詹姆斯也变得平和圆滑，他可以为了掩护和他一起拍广告片的怀孕女演员先上车回酒店而主动和记者聊天转移他们的注意力；也能拜托助理出去买一些饮料和零食来分给蹲守在片场一整天只为拍摄到冬日战士一个背影的狗仔队。

有媒体曾经盛赞他，“冬日战士”詹姆斯是像演员一样的模特，他能呈献给人们无数种不同的面貌。他只觉得可笑，没有一个人是平面化的，再简单的人也很复杂。人们愿意花1000块买一个虚情假意的吻，却嫌5毛钱的真灵魂昂贵。于是詹姆斯索性也绑架自己，吝啬地每次只给公众展示一小部分的自己，几次下来竟也被跟风地说成是“风格百变”。

詹姆斯还学会了人际交往。他在欧洲有了自己的社交圈，规模还不小。绝大部分是只能锦上添花的酒肉朋友，一小部分是可能给他雪中送炭的普通朋友，能让他放心大胆地说出掏心话的只有两个——托尔.奥丁森和洛基.奥丁森。

他先在一个酒会上认识了托尔，奥丁森是北欧一个旧贵族的姓氏，近代以来爵位和实权都已不再，但托尔的祖父创办了奥丁森远洋运输公司，到托尔这一代，他们家族昔日的家徽——三角盾牌上的铁锤早已飘遍了四大洋上的每一条航线。

后来休息日在大英图书馆闲逛时 ，詹姆斯无意中看到布告栏上有一场当天学术演讲的预告 ，主讲人是洛基.奥丁森。

他坐在后排听完了一派不知所云的高深理论，结束以后找到那个瘦高黑发的男人：“索尔.奥丁森是你的兄弟还是丈夫？”

洛基眨了眨他那双机灵的绿眼睛 ，坦率地说：“都是。”

詹姆斯很喜欢和奥丁森兄弟和夫夫待在一起 ，从他们身上好像看到了他和朗姆洛关系的另一种可能。既然一对儿没有血缘关系的兄弟可以终成眷属 ，为什么他和老爹这一对儿没有血缘关系的父子就不行呢？

他说不清自己对朗姆洛怀着个什么样的感情。初到伦敦举目无亲无所适从的几个月里 ，他确实是恨过的，后来有后悔和怀念，现在只有渴望。然而到底渴望什么也不确定，一次见面，一个笑， 一个吻，还是彼此的余生？

他在许多个用酒精催眠的晚上，在全身尽量伸展仍有大片空白的双人床上思考这个问题。带着这样苦涩的疑问入睡很容易让詹姆斯梦见朗姆洛蜂蜜一样透亮的虹膜，和他年龄不附的高潮时幼猫一样的叹息，自己向深处顶入时那截颤抖的裹着细汗的腰肢还有那双总是向他的欲望慷慨地敞开、予取予求的大腿 …… 

天光微亮的时候，他也总会盯着金属掌心里冷却的精液，想着早已经有别人占据朗姆洛的一半床铺和全部身心了。

————————————

詹姆斯逐渐意识到单身的他正处于一个十分尴尬的年纪， 认识的人未婚的忙着结婚，已婚的忙着纪念日。  
  
先是旺达，这个和他同岁的姑娘嫁给了一个英国的男演员。婚礼就在英国办，詹姆斯收到请柬后纠结了许久决定以出差为借口推辞。他还没做好准备，不确定再看到朗姆洛他能做出什么事情来，不想让自己花了三年构造起来的成熟稳重在朗姆洛面前轰然倒塌，他还需要时间再成长一点儿，才能站在朗姆洛面前觉得不心虚、有底气。  
  
但詹姆斯仍然托人为旺达送上了一份昂贵的新婚礼物。娜塔莎还给他发来了婚礼录像：她是伴娘，朗姆洛作为爹地当证婚人。娜塔莎在视频里示意朗姆洛对准镜头，男人动作浮夸地整了整发型和领结，毫不设防地冲着摄像机咧嘴一笑，又送上了个飞吻。  
  
詹姆斯把这段小小的视频看了一遍又一遍。  
  
后来是奥丁森兄弟和夫夫结婚七周年的纪念，他们决定重现一次当年的婚礼。扔捧花环节之前洛基暗示詹姆斯站在自己不远处的正后方，方便接到花束。正式开始的时候，大学当过排球队队长的希芙迅猛出击，身子斜挡在詹姆斯身前一个拦截，劈手抢到了捧花，詹姆斯无奈地用左手扶住这个已经把握不住平衡的恨嫁姑娘。  
  
“吾友，别灰心，当花束向你飞过来的时候，爱神就已经关注到你了。”托尔如此安慰道。  
  
几个月后是娜塔莎的婚礼，这个他推脱不掉也不愿推脱。他被安排和朗姆洛的孩子们坐在一起，这里面有一半他不认识，都是老爹近三年新签下的孩子，清一色的女模特。朗姆洛作为贵宾和娜塔莎的父母坐在一起，他们用俄语互相交谈说笑 ，詹姆斯听不清他们在说什么，但朗姆洛看上去气色不错，他那双灵动的眼睛会看向除了他以外的任何地方。  
  
宣誓后的合影环节，新娘子硬拉着詹姆斯和朗姆洛一起来照相：“今天我做主，我很怀念当年咱们仨给《ELLE》拍的那张照片。”  
  
为了破除婚礼上三人合照不吉利的迷信，娜塔莎想了个难度系数极高的姿势，她双手揽着朗姆洛的脖子，而詹姆斯扛着她的腿，两个男人把她凌空抱起来的同时还得合力托着她巨大的裙撑——这张照片成为当天最难看的一张，新娘子笑得豪迈奔放，男宾们表情一言难尽。  
  
朗姆洛随后借着手机有未接来电为由抽身离开，詹姆斯安静地目送他一路小跑躲在宴会厅的立柱后面，忍不住问娜塔莎：“罗林斯怎么没有陪他一起来？”  
  
“他们啊，”新娘意味深长地看着她的好友，眼神里是满满的鼓励和暗示，“聚少离多。”  



	13. M marriageable

朗姆洛觉得自己简直是个贱人。

他不知好歹地，开始在交往两年后滋生出对他体贴的、绅士的、完美情人的厌恶。

虽然只有一点点，一点点而已。

他一开始把这一切归咎于他自己那操蛋的性格。朗姆洛有时会自我剖析，得出的结论是他一点儿也不会想和自己这样的人交往。他本质上自私自利、歇斯底里、脑筋极端，是不容许自己随意任性的贫苦出身和年轻时放飞自我结果遍体鳞伤的一次次教训驯化了他这头两条腿的畜牲。贪婪是朗姆洛的本能，他慷慨地向无数个男友、床伴、恋人打包甩卖他的爱意和荷尔蒙，因为他清楚地明白只需要这一点点轻薄的本钱就能得到对方回应的丰厚报偿，他一直是个很不错的生意人。

但朗姆洛这个白手起家的暴发户，遇上罗林斯这位养尊处优的公子哥，他的窘迫和无所适从，就像他们银行存款比较起来朗姆洛显得相对贫穷一样，是无法掩饰的。

朗姆洛头一次在一段关系中感受不到成就感。

他乐得交往对象对自己丰富情史感到争风吃醋，继而加倍地表现，以证明自己的“异于前任”；他习惯在受挫时形容憔悴地向恋人吐露心声，这是一只野生动物借着袒露弱点来表达信任和依赖；他甚至有时会向追求者提出一些过分的要求，然后看着他们在纠结和努力中满足自己……看上去无理取闹又很傻，但哪一次真心对待的恋爱不是智商下线不顾一切的?

朗姆路曾经试着对罗林斯用上他这些屡试不爽的招数，但从未奏效。罗林斯理解他的丰富过去，并称征服这样一位很多人不曾得到的尤物让他由衷自豪；罗林斯对他的一切困扰都表示同情，并且负责地给他拟出解决方案；罗林斯神通广大，朗姆洛问他要星星，结果隔天就得到了一颗星体的命名权……

朗姆洛像一位得了大满贯的顶级网球运动员，一次次精准有力的出击，奈何对手是一堵墙，它沉默地照单全收，然后把这些弹跳着的情绪又打回给自己。

在又一次以昂贵的礼物、地道的佳肴、低声的情话作前戏，缠绵的亲吻、贴心的扩张、标准的姿势、稳定的节奏一直到高潮，在满足的轻喘和轻柔的抚摸中结束的完美性爱后，朗姆洛忍不住问了个傻逼问题：“你爱我吗？”

而罗林斯赏给他一个得体的晚安吻：“你知道自己值得这个，Kid。”

  
那天晚上朗姆洛彻夜未眠。

他先是想起上个月和自己的老搭档，设计师克林特一起策划年终大秀的时候的一番对话。

他那天穿着一整套量身定做，修改过三次的Tom Ford高级定制西装，银幕上新任邦德的同款行头。那套华服贴身得像是第二层皮肤 ，相当地限制行动， 朗姆洛不得不小心翼翼，提气屏息地穿梭在一堆堆半成的设计和四处乱飞的草图之间，两个小时后他央求助理给他找个高脚凳来，那条裤子紧得让他无法像平常那样席地而坐。

“你现在一点儿也不酷，一点儿也不，Rum.”矮小结实的设计师穿着工装衬衫配牛仔裤，袖子上扎满了发夹、前襟满是胸针，他端过来两杯咖啡，纸杯子里的廉价饮品，朗姆洛曾经拿它们当水喝。

克林特难得见到对方没牙尖嘴利地回击，继续说：“我以前挺喜欢你，你很接近一个设计师。你和你的团队，实打实的产业链里的异类，其乐融融的一大帮野路子……”

“你不知道设计师们一起闲聊的时候，我们有多热爱你一进秀场后台就双眼泛光，七万刀的爱马仕往地上一扔，解开大牌外套的扣子露出里面套着的地摊上淘来的纯棉长T恤，扭臀摆胯地去处理突发状况的那骨子劲儿。”

“而不是像现在这样，仿佛残疾了一样窝在椅子上，走起路来像跳芭蕾……告诉我，下次再见面我是不是应该送你个鲸骨束腰?名媛先生?”

朗姆洛刚想气得跳起来，就被密织的羊毛纤维拽回远处：“帮你策划完以后罗林斯要接我去一个很重要的酒会，时间紧的我都没法换衣服……”

克林特叹了口气，伸手充满同情和怜爱地拂过朗姆洛的脸颊：“你看上去焦虑死了知道吗?我好像看到一只飞跃重洋无畏狂风暴雨的小麻雀，被娇矜的王子迷惑，自愿在金笼子里被圈养……为珠光宝气所累……”

“闭上你的鸟嘴，你个胖啾。”朗姆洛皱眉打掉设计师的手 ， 那天他们俩不欢而散。

后来他又想到巴基。

这个傻小子像极了当年自己还是个小男孩的时候，那时他的岁数只有现在的一点儿零头，在西西里岛上施舍过一只流浪的小奶猫。小家伙对他的表现出无限的依恋和爱意，却不知道怎么表达，不是在朗姆洛房间的窗台上给他叼来只死老鼠，就是在朗姆洛又一次投喂的时候伸出爪子试图抚摸他的手，结果害他被拖去医院打了三针疫苗。

  
假如他是个难民，朗姆洛最后昏昏沉沉地想，穷光蛋巴基会给他自己所有的食物——一块面包，而罗林斯也会给他一块面包，不同的是罗林斯还拥有一间面包房。

但既然不论找谁，自己得到的都是一块面包，还有什么可比性呢？还有什么不满意的呢？根本没差别。

睡吧，贱货朗姆洛。

————————————

“我们去旅行吧，好久没有出去了，我那边好说，你请个长假?”第二天一早，一吻过后 ，罗林斯提议。

“……去哪儿?”

“你决定。都听你的。我们的关系可以趁此更进一步，一大步。”

他怕是要求婚。朗姆洛对自己说。这是他几年前梦想的结婚对象、罗林斯一贯的风格，约会、交往、同居、求婚，一步一步，毫无惊喜，体体面面，安安全全。

而朗姆洛实在被折腾的累了，他渴望躺进那个木头匣子，任由别人给自己盖上个“已婚”的红戳，然后在情场里入土为安。所以他警告自己必须答应。


	14. N nightmare

卡萨布兰卡。

对于朗姆洛来说这个城市是他美国梦开始的地方。

那是他16岁的夏天，一个典型的地中海式的炎热干燥的午后。他窝在台球厅的地下室和一群狐朋狗友的马子们看录影带。身边年轻女人们滑腻丰满的胸脯和大腿在他眼里远不如手中握着的冰镇汽水诱人。

黑白的画面、效果极差的音效、好莱坞黄金时代浮夸的演技……但姑娘们仍对着英格丽褒曼滥用柔光的面部特写进行朝圣一样的崇拜，他则着迷于片中人物嘴里梦一样的那个国家，好像它代表了艰难时期一切的自由、庇护和新生活。

电影最后，瑞克先生目送一生挚爱飞往新大陆，自己则和警长肩并肩选择浪迹天涯。他当时震撼于这个不同寻常的收束。

“多奇怪的结尾！”胸部最饱满的那个黑发姑娘晃悠着手里空空的玻璃瓶评论道。

而朗姆洛就在那一刻意识到了他的性取向。

所以三十多年后的现在，朗姆洛决定和自己的结婚对象来到这个城市。

他已经有好几年没有放过长假了，虽然早就环绕过地球好几圈，但大千世界对于他来说还仅仅只是一本本盖满戳的护照和一间间大同小异的精品店。这样漫无目的地闲庭信步走在异国的街道上的感觉，实在是一种陌生的享受。

这是一次值得他铭记终生的旅行。就连罗林斯也暂时放下了一贯的架子，亿万富豪和天桥男魔头选择了普普通通的游客装，谢绝了昂贵的私人导游。他们牵着手坐上亮红色的有轨电车欣赏眼前的街景和远处的海岸线；在街边的咖啡馆和偶遇的游客友好地谈天说地；租了一辆双人自行车一路骑到沙滩上，在海浪拍打岩石的伴奏中眺望灯塔般的清真寺……

这一切都让朗姆洛不禁开始期待旅途中的其他部分了。

逛完海滩他们准备回到酒店稍作休息，然而一进大厅，朗姆洛就看到了几架巨大的摄像机，镜头对准了一帮俊男靓女，其中最惹眼的一个有条银光闪闪的胳膊。

世界上有那么多城市，每个城市都有那么多酒店，他却偏偏走进了我这家。

电影里的台词在现实中重现，这是朗姆洛噩梦中才会碰到的尴尬偶遇。

万幸正在录制节目的詹姆斯正专心地和导演交流，根本没注意到十几米外戴着遮阳帽和墨镜的两位游客。

朗姆洛赶紧拉着罗林斯从偏门拐进了酒店内部的小酒馆，匆匆忙忙灌下两杯冰镇莫吉托以后，他故作兴味高涨地研究一张法语的旅游地图，草草圈定了一个离酒店很远的目的地 ，和罗林斯重新上路。

可能是夏天的阳光太毒、也可能是旅游旺季的游客太多、更可能是那些精雕石刻太栩栩如生——肯定不是因为朗姆洛突然心事太多，总之他在卢尔德教堂的螺旋阶梯上狠狠地摔了一跤，惊天动地到让目击者们纷纷用不同的语言发出了惊呼。

罗林斯赶紧半拖半抱地把朗姆洛扶起来，发现他的膝盖有些擦伤，“你还能走路吗 ，Rum？”

朗姆洛动了动自己有点儿麻木的左腿，他觉得脚踝火辣辣地疼，但还是点了点头。

他们随即相互搀扶着慢慢走到了一家附近的小餐馆，吃东西的时候热心的老板娘送来了一个冰袋，罗林斯把朗姆洛的腿搁在自己的上面，手法轻柔按摩他有点儿痉挛的肌肉。

“摔了那么一下现在有点儿疼也算正常，冰敷一下会很有用，但要是明天一早还是没减轻的话，咱们剩下的假期就必须在医院里度过了……”

“我觉得没那么严重……晚上应该就没什么感觉了。”朗姆洛对罗林斯报以安慰的一笑。

这次意外打乱了原本预定的行程，他们打车提前回了酒店，叫了客房服务给朗姆洛进行了一次专业按摩，这让疼痛和肿胀都减轻了些。当晚朗姆洛在柑橘花和龙延香的香氛中泡了个热水澡，把受伤的膝盖小心翼翼地露出水面，他隐约听到罗林斯在门外打电话 ，十几分钟以后，套间的大门被敲响，罗林斯语中带笑的道谢。

然后浴室的门被温柔地推开，他的恋人重新换上了笔挺的三件套西装，在一片湿漉漉的水汽中朝他走过来 ，单手扶着浴缸缓缓蹲下。

尽管早有心理准备，经过这一番折腾 ，朗姆洛的心还是提到了嗓子眼儿。

长方形的天鹅绒盒子里躺了两枚戒指，从造型到镶嵌工艺都是朗姆洛欣赏的款式，内壁刻着两个人的名字缩写。

“尽管有点儿小插曲 ，我还是觉得今晚相当美好 ，这个场景也很美好，所以——here is looking at you，kid.”

朗姆洛的眼睛在罗林斯灰蓝的虹膜和成对的钻石戒指之间来回逡巡了几次，最终发出一声几不可闻的叹息，好像如释重负，又好像心有不甘，不过他的点头是个更有力的回答。

几秒钟后，戒指之一就稳稳当当地戴在了他的左手无名指上。

轮到朗姆洛了，他得承认自己泡过水的手有点儿打滑，他有点儿握不住罗林斯的手掌。而他未来的丈夫耐心地等待着，芬芳和朦胧包围着两个人的呼吸和心跳。

下一秒在私密的浴室里，他们俩同时听见突然的一声巨响，伴随着楼板轻微的震动。朗姆洛被吓了一跳，另一个戒指还没滑过第一个指节就从两人的手中脱落下来，蹦蹦跳跳地一路滚落到靠近门口的地毯上。罗林斯立刻条件反射地猫着腰跑了几步去捡，这时噪音再一次响起来，他从虚掩着的门缝往外瞄了一眼，立刻眼睛大开嘴唇微张，然后毫无迟疑地拉开门，头也不回地蹿了出去。

朗姆洛愣在原地，突如其来的变故和沉重的潮湿空气让他思维迟缓。

直到几秒钟后又一次剧烈的震动夹着巨响，猛然攥紧了他松弛的神经：爆炸！越来越近！

朗姆洛霍地从浴缸中站起来，这一下就几乎让他跌回水里——左脚的伤远比他想象中严重。而此时警报声早已响彻整个楼层，门外水声哗哗大作，喷淋装置已经启动。

妈的，妈的！朗姆洛忍着疼随手拽过浴袍湿身裹住，硬撑着跨出浴缸，以一个行动不便的人的最快速度往外跑。

然而一股强力的热浪裹挟着水汽把他掀翻在地，朗姆洛的脑袋一下子磕在光亮的大理石地板上，失去意识前最后看到的是罗林斯西装革履奋力奔逃的遥远背影和眼前被火光爆破的巨大落地窗。

————————————

詹姆斯永远不愿回想那一天，愤怒、急迫、绝望、紧张、疲惫……一切负面情绪接连席卷了他。

刚刚开拍的真人秀节目在度假酒店录了整整一天，直到深夜演员和工作人员们才聚在露天凉棚下简单地用餐，突然的巨响和地震一样的猛烈冲击把楼上的窗户撞成一块块碎玻璃，割破结实的伞面砸在小桌上。

万幸没人受伤，随即泳池边的广播开始大声循环：“当前正发生不明原因的爆炸，请宾客们听从工作人员安排疏散向安全区域。”

几百个游客尖叫着从四面八方出现，一大部分人从睡梦中惊醒，衣冠不整又惊慌失措。詹姆斯随着人流，在胳膊底下护着三个节目组的同事一块撤到公共沙滩上的安全区。

“罗林斯?！”他突然撞见了跑得气喘吁吁的男人，亿万富豪闻言也惊讶地扭头对上他，詹姆斯从未见到这位绅士如此狼狈的样子，“你怎么会……朗姆洛呢？！”

然后他眼睁睁看着罗林斯脸上的表情由惊讶和茫然逐渐变化，仿佛一个离开出站口十分钟才猛然想起来贵重物品落在了地铁上的糊涂乘客。

那一刻詹姆斯想一拳打碎他的脸：“你他妈——”但他连骂人也没时间。这个人渣居然把朗姆洛丢在发生爆炸的酒店里自己跑出来逃命了！盛夏暑气未消的深夜，他一瞬间觉得浑身冰凉彻骨。

“哪个房间?”詹姆斯从牙缝里挤出这句话，他得咬紧牙关才能控制住自己不去咬断这个伪君子的喉咙。

而罗林斯的声音就像被铁钳一下子掐瘪了气管：“4……4117号”

=詹姆斯发现自己的身体远比脑子动得快，等到反应过来时，他已经从一个偏僻的小门冲进已是火亮灯暗，浓烟滚滚的酒店走廊了。


	15. O option

詹姆斯一路抱着朗姆洛穿梭在幽深嘈杂的酒店回廊里，完全凭着肌肉记忆往楼下奔跑，怀里完全昏迷的朗姆洛轻得要从他的手臂里飞走，又重得要把他钢铁的神经压到崩溃。爆炸告一段落，但是先前的几次爆破损坏了喷淋系统，火势持续蔓延，华丽的壁纸和厚重的窗帘成了推波助澜的帮凶，詹姆斯庆幸他在房间里就把自己录影时作为冬日战士标配的面罩扣在了没有意识的朗姆洛的脸上，他更庆幸老爹曾叮嘱他的每一个孩子入住酒店以前要熟悉安全出口和疏散路线，最好背过平面图，关键时刻能保命。4117号房，这个高级套间为了注重隐私设在了四楼回廊的深处，就算是消防队来排查怕是也得相当晚才能找到这里。

第二批游客开始了慌乱地疏散，很多人情急之下跑错了方向又被窜出的烈火赶进了死胡同，他们跑到三楼时，詹姆斯看到朗姆洛住的4117号房间早已完全被火和浓烟吞没。

跑出大门口呼吸到第一口新鲜空气的时候，詹姆斯觉得自己的嗓子里涌上一股腥甜，又被他强忍着咽回去，冬日战士抱着伤员奋力跑了几步避开了可能的高空坠物，然后崩溃地跪倒在地。他看到了就算下地狱也不曾遇到的可怕景象，冲进受了两次爆破袭击的套间中时，朗姆洛衣衫不整地瘫倒在地，胳膊本能地护住头面部，碎玻璃割破了他裸露在外的后背和肩膀，左脚踝肿胀着，脸色可怕地苍白，颧骨上漂浮着一层不详的樱桃红色。

而现在，肌肉酸痛浑身发抖的冬日战士，呜咽着伸手摸向朗姆洛颈侧的大动脉——搏击他指纹的律动冲破了詹姆斯最后一道心理防线，他开始凶狠地掉眼泪。庆幸和难过，愤怒和恐惧交织，尤其在他想到自己一生的珍爱却被他人像丢掉一件身外之物一样在灾难中可有可无地被放弃……

第一批救护车很快赶到，两个男护士从詹姆斯手里合力接过朗姆洛之后，他的两条手臂依然保持着那个诡异的托举的姿势，他一路上太紧张太用力了，上肢肌肉现正经历着难捱的痉挛。但他仍迈动双腿试图上车坐在朗姆洛旁边。

“您是他的家属吗，这位先生？”忙着搬运其他伤员的护士随口问道。

“我是，让我一起去吧。”道貌岸然的绅士涨红着脸突然出现，也挤在本就不宽敞的后门处。他少有的在旁人面前表现出手足无措。

詹姆斯忍痛活动自己麻木的右臂，用钢铁的义肢狠厉地推搡了一下亿万富豪健身房里雕刻出来的中看不中用的蛋白粉胸肌，一垂眼却又看到担架上朗姆洛垂落下来的左手上，那枚浴火仍然闪亮的婚戒。紧攥的拳头又泄气地松开。

身后，法国裔的酒店总经理手忙脚乱地爬到救援车车顶，拿着扩音器大喊：“接到警方通知，全城多家酒店和景点受到恐怖袭击，卡萨布兰卡进入最高警戒状态，警署全部出动，消防车一分钟后就到。现在，请问在场的客人中有医生、军人或者从事过救援工作的吗？警力告急，酒店组织的救援队需要一些志愿者转运伤员和急救……”

“你们俩干什么呢？别挡着车门，那个男的没什么生命危险。”下车帮忙抬担架的救护车司机着急地催促他们。

詹姆斯狠狠地剜了罗林斯一眼，要不是医疗资源有限，他一定会把这个人渣打进ICU。满员的救护车几秒后关上门绝尘而去，詹姆斯不舍地看着窗户里朗姆洛安静的脸渐渐远去，他是安全的，还活着，没有生命危险。他对自己说。

身心一下子都空落落的詹姆斯在一遍遍的广播声中咬着牙举起了自己的左臂，马上又被另一只手狠狠摁下。

“你想干嘛！你不知道出了火场绝对不可以再重新进入吗！”在安全区里发现詹姆斯失踪了的佩珀一瘸一拐地踩着一双掉了跟的高跟鞋找到了他。

“姐，求你现在开车跟着刚才的救护车，有什么消息随时通知我……Rum在里面。”提到这个名字让詹姆斯不禁哽咽，他胡乱地抹了一把眼泪，弄得自己满脸的脏污，“快走，别扯别的了，十几秒钟我能从废墟里拽出一个人来呢。”

一身烟尘的冬日战士再次举起了蒙尘的左臂，加入到了戴着头盔的志愿者队伍中：“算我一个，我从里面救出过人来，逃生路线我熟悉。”

其实火场唤醒了詹姆斯幼年时惨痛的记忆，那让他从一个正常孩子变成了残疾人，久未出现的梦魇和幻肢痛现在以精神折磨的方式和眼前真实的灾难景象重合。他不知道自己能不能有机会再和朗姆洛见面，如果他遭遇不测，娜塔莎婚礼上那一次尴尬的经历就是巴基留给爹地最后的记忆了。但他仍强忍着复杂的情绪，引导着急救队和消防员进入爆裂声四起的事故现场。他要感谢自己的金属臂，它永不疲累，一次次地从探入内部的消防员和志愿者手中接过尚有希望的伤者。防毒面具和烘烤一样的高温让他有点儿窒息，不断地搜寻和托举渐渐变成了机械性的辛苦工作。

“冬日战士！我就知道你会来救我的！”詹姆斯惊讶地看着怀中被浓烟熏得不住呛咳仍忍不住拿下湿毛巾挥舞着拳头的小男孩儿。这个小疯子连逃命的时候怀里都抱着冬兵的小兵人。

那一瞬间，詹姆斯不知道他没有跟着去医院是不是个遗憾，但他确定如果没有留下来，苟活的他也会余生对自己的懦弱和狭隘感到羞耻。

他毕竟是冬日战士啊。

——————————————————

朗姆洛从来不是个娇滴滴的名媛，他是个硬邦邦的狠角色。

有记忆以来他从没生过病程三天以上的疾病，除了那几针疫苗，他也从没打过点滴，靠着朗姆酒煮姜汁汽水这个民间偏方熬过了所有的头疼脑热。

他伤的远没有想象中严重，他的恢复能力也远比预期迅速。

他在昏迷住院的8个小时以后就因为麻药失效醒了过来。感觉到头部被仔细地包扎起来，左脚没有吊起来也没有石膏，只是一次比较严重的扭伤。

朗姆洛缓缓地侧过脑袋，罗林斯立刻倾身握住了他的手。一张俊脸满是愧疚和悔恨：“Rum……darling ，我太抱歉了……我当时脑子完全空白……我……”

忍不住咽了口唾沫，朗姆洛觉得自己一定是昏迷的时候吸了点儿毒气，要不然嗓子里不会毛茸茸地发痒。他暂时还无话可说，结婚前的临门一脚遇到突发状况结果被未婚夫抛下等死，应该是个挺好的结束关系的理由。他想了想这三年，纠结来纠结去的无非就是一颗真心。他该庆幸这个可怕的遭遇发生得正是时候，让他意识到罗林斯确实爱他，但罗林斯更爱自己。

巧的是，朗姆洛本身也是个利己主义者，他们是如此相像。可他不喜欢照镜子，他现在宁愿独处。求生的本能朗姆洛能理解 ，但他仍有点儿生气，毕竟没能做到在罗林斯心中是个特例，让他奋不顾身一回，而自己现在还正躺在床上呢。

不过这个问题现在也不再重要了。

朗姆洛尽力扯出一个得体的微笑，摇了摇头。扎着点滴的右手伸向戴着戒指的左手，欲把那枚八星八箭的枷锁拿下来。

“留着吧。算我送你的最后一个礼物。我的那枚爆炸的时候震丢了，不成对的对戒不会给你带来困扰的。”罗林斯依旧温柔地握住朗姆洛的手，“戴着它直到你的那位冬日战士给你戴上属于你们俩的。”

朗姆洛闻言疑惑地眨了眨眼。

罗林斯直接从椅子上起来半跪在病床前：“我自以为很爱你……但他比我更甚。我知道你是因为接受不了他当时才和我在一起，Rum，我劝你想办法得到他吧，世界上能有几个人愿用生命保护你呢？”

“他都已经撤到安全区了，知道你还在酒店里，他没有丝毫犹豫地又冲进火场把你抱出来……”

朗姆洛一下子瞪大了眼睛，一点点眼泪在眼眶里打转， 他好半天才找回自己的声音：

“他现在在哪儿?”

“确定你没有生命危险了以后，加入志愿者去救人了。”

他们最后互相说了一些道别的话，交换了最后一个怀着感激和愧疚的吻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

几个小时后娜塔莎跌跌撞撞地冲进病房，她随意地套着一件宽松的连衣裙，脚踩一双便于行动的平底芭蕾鞋，斜挎着一个链条包，看见已经可以倚靠着床头坐起来的朗姆洛，几米外就哆哆嗦嗦地伸出双臂，老爹最心爱的女儿抽噎着抱住了他，只涂了护唇膏的嘴唇不住地嗫嚅着不成调的字句，眼泪都顺着脖子流进朗姆洛的病号服里。

刚刚从点滴中解放出来的双手环抱着娜塔莎的后背，朗姆洛轻拍着她安慰：“好了好了，你看我还活得好好的，你都不用急着来。”

“我一看见新闻就炸毛了，交通管制，航班暂停，我丈夫办了个加急的飞行申请，我坐着他的私人飞机来的……外面好乱，光安检我就等了两个多小时……”如释重负的娜塔莎以一种对人妻来说相当不雅的姿势骑在朗姆洛身上，下巴搁在朗姆洛没有割伤的那边肩膀上。这个女人就是这样，相当情绪化，眼泪和悲伤来得快去得也快，她现在感到一下子轻松下来，“我得跟你汇报个事儿，来看你之前我擅自告诉了巴基你正在发生了恐怖袭击的卡萨布兰卡旅游的这件事，他居然回我一句：‘知道，我和他在一起’……什么情况？还有，你那未来老公罗林斯呢？”

朗姆洛抿着嘴唇没说话，他决定让分手的原因成为他和罗林斯之间的秘密，他永远不会对其他人提起昨晚浴室里的故事：“反正我和罗林斯是分手了，而我现在想把巴基追回来。”盯着自己手上的戒指，不知道巴基救他的时候有没有看到。他觉得自己应该先抽一根“劫后余生烟”冷静一下然后再想想对策。罗林斯留下的打火机和万宝路就在床头柜上，朗姆洛歪着身子熟稔地摸过来。

“把烟掐了。”娜塔莎的一双大腿在朗姆洛身侧示威般地收紧，“我怀孕了。”

朗姆洛惊讶地一挑眉，脸部肌肉牵动着头上的伤口发痛，他可顾不上那么多，突如其来的狂喜让他忍着头痛笑得浑身发抖。他不管，他只知道这是活着的感觉，疼痛、喜悦，焦躁、期待，一切都是。  
“这真是我这么多天以来听到的最好的消息了。”


	16. P Palatable

朗姆洛觉得自己的脑震荡还是有点儿后遗症的。  
譬如说他现在一动脑子就有点儿头疼。  
以朗姆洛一贯的高效率，他给自己追回小巴基设了一个deadline，见到巴基的一个小时内他们就得一起躺在这个VIP病房宽敞的大号病床上，以一种相当原始的方式联络联络阔别三年的感情。  
具体的操作方法朗姆洛还没想好，他花样有很多，但因为长久以来习惯被别人追求和撩拨，主动勾引这事儿他还真是有点儿生疏。  
正纠结着，佩珀敲门进来了，“Rum，巴基推掉了所有的采访跟我说他晚上会过来看你，我现在要出去买双高跟鞋，需要我给你捎点儿什么吗?”  
“李子，大号保险套和润滑油。”朗姆洛面不改色地指使这位已婚人妻，“注意安全，姐。我下半身的幸福全靠你了。  
“你给我把舌头捋直了再说话。”   
“下半生的幸福。”  
朗姆洛无聊地躺在床上看着不用动脑子的电视，新闻频道循环播放名模詹姆斯在危急时刻化身为冬日战士，在恐袭现场协助警方和消防的救援工作这条报道。  
他觉得巴基如此崇高的行为值得最高级别的奖励。但这家伙一向喜欢出其不意，朗姆洛索性也不再想什么套路了，有时候精心安排反而不如临场发挥。他可是前不久刚亲身体验  
詹姆斯推门进来的时候，朗姆洛正啃着佩珀带来的李子。来的路上，专门洗澡换衣的詹姆斯紧张了很长时间，他不知道他们重逢的开场白应该是什么 ，说什么好像都很苍白 ，而且他仍对那枚戒指耿耿于怀。  
他一看到朗姆洛立刻安心了不少，昨天还满脸是血奄奄一息的男人，今天穿着干净整洁的病号服老老实实地待在安全的特护病房，詹姆斯光欣赏这个风景就已经很满足了。  
“喏，这个很甜。”朗姆洛突然伸手递过来一个被他啃了一小口的李子 ，一点唾液留在暴露在外的果肉上，亮晶晶的。  
詹姆斯愣了愣，他没想过他们会是这样重新开始，就像这三年来什么也没发生过一样。他迟疑地结过熟透了的李子，不自觉地先用舌尖舔了一下朗姆洛咬过的缺口，然后才咬了果肉。  
“……好吧，真的挺甜的。”他搭话道。  
“你的口音变得好奇怪……俄国、英国口音混着一点儿美音。”朗姆洛一边说一遍向前倾身想把李子核扔进垃圾桶，詹姆斯见状赶紧提着那个小桶凑近病床。  
当啷。坚硬的果核敲击桶底，朗姆洛在詹姆斯弯腰离自己最近的时候主动出击， 整个上半身从病床上弹起来，胳膊搂住他的脖子，用身体的重量带动他靠近自己。  
“逮住你了。”朗姆洛轻声在他耳边吹气。  
而詹姆斯半低着头，铁臂揽着对方的腰让他坐稳，绿色的眼里有一百种情绪，他抬起自己的血肉之手，沉默地抚摸着朗姆洛手上的婚戒。  
“求婚诅咒。”朗姆洛简单地解释，耳鬓厮磨中他忍不住转头舔弄冬日战士的耳垂，“咱俩就直接略过这一个环节吧。”  
詹姆斯承认他彻底被搞糊涂了，他担心失而复得的朗姆洛在耍他。  
“还愣着干啥?”朗姆洛佯装生气地挥挥手，“快给我把这个倒霉的戒指给摘下来。”  
他们在病房里搞了一场别开生面的反婚礼，摘下戒指的那一刻，两人才开始相互亲吻。  
说不出具体是什么，但是朗姆洛能感觉到这三年巴基身上巨大的变化。从他的亲吻就能体会，现在的詹姆斯明显更具有侵略性，像一头成年的猛兽一样开始索取和掠夺。  
成长让他终于足以和年长者在某些方面势均力敌。  
朗姆洛被他激得玩心大起，唇舌纠缠了一会儿之后，他离开詹姆斯的嘴唇，牵出一道银丝来，然后开始轻轻地啃咬年轻人被天使吻过的下巴，因为渴望而不断吞咽的喉结，瘙痒让詹姆斯轻笑出声，震动在朗姆洛的口腔里被放大。直到朗姆洛一边把带伤的脑袋靠在他的肩膀吮吸那两条突出的锁骨，一边灵巧地双手隔着牛仔裤抚弄那根半勃的巨大阴茎时，他才用两只手把朗姆洛提起来，让他们视线平齐。  
一冷一热的手掌转而捧起男人的脸，“让我好好看看你。”而朗姆洛坦然地回望詹姆斯翠绿的眼睛，一晃七年过去了，这双眼睛连同他的主人还是一如既往地让他觉得痒。  
詹姆斯抬腿跨坐在床上，朗姆洛顺从地平躺下来，膝盖弯曲双腿打开，后系带的宽松病号服下完全光裸着，他把自己准备得很好。  
“你……”那只血肉的手掌顺着流畅的腹股沟线条滑进男人的大腿内侧，像鉴赏瓷器那样细细抚摸，一天前他差点失去这些，眼前的一切。  
“你还是个病号，我不趁人之危，救命之恩以后再报，现在只管专心享受吧。”  
冬日战士用他救死扶伤的钢铁之手精心尽力地为朗姆洛的阴茎服务，没有触觉的手抚弄的方式意外的极其巧妙，朗姆洛心中偷笑这傻小子怕是经常用手解决。  
他懒散地扭胯配合着詹姆斯手上的动作，再次引颈索吻。没想到对方没有顾及他的嘴唇，而是一低头含住了他完全勃起的阴茎。  
“哦……操。”朗姆洛用胳膊肘半撑起身子，伸长脖子不管不顾地呻吟，他现在真的像是在云端，一垂眼就能看到詹姆斯柔软的粉红舌头舔弄它的顶端，舌尖扫过尿道口时让他浑身发抖，潮热的口腔包覆住三分之二的柱身，他小心翼翼地收起牙齿，压低舌面舔舐过上面每一条凸起的血管和神经。  
这太过了，朗姆洛提臀想往后撤，他不想让巴基给他做到深喉那样的地步，也不愿意射进他的男孩的嘴里。  
但冬日战士有魔力的口腔挽留般地吸了他一下，朗姆洛控制不住地释放到巴基的口腔里。  
他看到男孩喉结一动咽下去小半口，妈的，朗姆洛敢确定自己现在肯定满脸通红。  
金属手指绕到臀后试探性地戳刺穴口 ，久经人事的括约肌战胜了非条件反射热情地张开，一下吞进小半个指节。朗姆洛尽量放松自己便于詹姆斯的扩张，他事先准备过一回，很快就能容纳三根手指了。  
他很奇怪巴基为什么一直含着那半口白浊，直到他一下子埋首在自己股间。  
“不不不不不……宝贝儿，绝对不行！”朗姆洛立刻明白他想干什么，说好的由爹地主导的和好如初炮呢?这完全在他意料之外。朗姆洛抬脚踢踹詹姆斯结实的肩膀，冬日战士反而双手抬起朗姆洛的臀胯拉向自己，用舌尖将一些精液引流进他不断翕张的洞穴。等那个红艳的小口变得湿润，他忍不住吻了一口男人不住痉缩的臀肉，蛇一样的舌头游走在股缝和穴口的褶皱之间。  
朗姆洛相当崩溃地哭叫着随手乱抓，几次抓空之后终于拽住了詹姆斯半长的头发，他狠了心把那人的脑袋拉离自己的私处：“你他妈的，这几年跟谁学的？！”  
詹姆斯闻言讨好一般地凑近朗姆洛的脸，捏着他的下巴强迫男人和他接了一个味道诡异的吻。  
“自学成才。为了你这几年我理论知识可是积累了不少。”  
他知道再耍花样老爹肯定会翻脸，只能耸了耸肩撸了一把自己早已坚硬多时的分身，挤进朗姆洛的大腿间准备深入。  
到了来真格的时候又给我来传教士体位。  
朗姆洛颇为不满地掐着詹姆斯强壮的脖子把他摁在床上，然后自己抬腿骑上去。老爹一伸胳膊，巴基立刻领会，伸手扯掉了那件松松垮垮的病号服。  
朗姆洛用膝盖撑着床铺上下弹跳了几下，让自己饱满结实的臀肉磨蹭着詹姆斯直挺挺的大家伙，听到男孩紊乱粗重的呼吸，他坏笑着颇有成就感地一只手握住詹姆斯钢铁的手腕，另一只手扶着那根凶器，耀武扬威地送进自己的身体里。  
契合得仿佛归剑入鞘。  
詹姆斯爱死了朗姆洛的肉穴从浅浅含住到深深吞进自己分身的这一过程中，他脸上的一系列动人的表情。起初他会咬着牙忍受，然后就微张着嘴抽气，快吞到根部时有点儿狠厉的决绝，总是一闭眼就直接坐下去。  
朗姆洛撑在詹姆斯的胸膛上喘着粗气适应了一会儿 ，然后直起身子开始骑他。  
男人的身体在他身上起起伏伏 ，詹姆斯的心里却异常地踏实，飞速的律动中他是他有力的支点。  
詹姆斯希望不止在床上他能做到这样。  
高潮的时候他们互相紧紧拥抱着，心跳敲打对方的胸膛。  
“爹地，你还要我吗？”巴基扯过被单盖住病号汗湿的身体，压低声音问道。  
“小混蛋，别抢我台词。”朗姆洛伸手掐了一把男孩光溜溜的屁股。  
他们相视笑了。


	17. Q quiet

事实上是有些事情迈出了最难走的第一步，剩下的所有问题就都迎刃而解了。  
  
就像朗姆洛最担心的合约问题，在他语带后悔地向佩珀提起他十分懊恼当初拟定的巴基和史塔克的经纪合约是长达五年的“卖身契”，这意味着离他重新拥有巴基还要等上将近两年。但佩珀这条美丽的母狐狸似笑非笑地扑闪着睫毛告诉他，她早就知道巴基是个留不住的孩子，所以正式签约的时候她临时改了合同——五年的长期合约变成了一年的短期合作，这中间他们续约了两次，离下一次合约到期只剩下五个月了。  
  
“别谢我，老弟。结婚的话请我当证婚人就算是还我这个人情了。”佩珀说着又从包里掏出两盒安全套，“你能不能别老指使我的助理给你买这个?另外——你们俩是吹气球玩么？消耗有点儿太快了吧？”  
  
“小别胜新婚嘛，更何况是三年多。”  
  
在朗姆洛主动示好并且再三保证身体没有大碍以后，詹姆斯陷入了某种狂热，大概是想把这三年没打的炮都补回来。朗姆洛在体力允许的范围内一次次挑战了人类极限，譬如四十五岁以后他头一次发现自己的大腿依然可以被折叠起来抵到胸口；譬如他能在詹姆斯的老二和唇舌的撩拨下快速地越过难熬的不应期；再譬如在朗姆洛的后穴被过度使用而红肿，只能给对方口交的时候，他发现自己的咽反射几乎要在几天来的身经百战中消失了……  
  
他们如胶似漆水乳交融的病房假期随着朗姆洛的出院和詹姆斯因为恐怖袭击而暂停拍摄的真人秀宣布在西西里岛重启而行将结束。  
  
起初朗姆洛并不特别在意他们短暂的分离，五个月而已， 一下子就过去了，反正詹姆斯都等了三年了。他自己更不必说，尽管从没有当面坦白，但他已经认定巴基是自己等了几十年的人生归宿，那位Mr.Right。  
  
但可能也就是如此，在巴基送自己去机场办手续回纽约的时候，看到他强忍着不舍又努力地假装懂事的可怜模样，朗姆洛才会突然提议：“我给皮尔斯打个电话申请延长假期吧，反正我的带薪休假都攒了好几年了。”  
看着那个小孩儿的绿眼睛几乎立刻放光，年长的人不自觉地咧嘴笑起来：“一起去西西里，请你去我家。”

于是他们单独行动，比摄制组提前一天到达了西西里岛 。朗姆洛自诩“当地人”却操着一口多年不讲已然不大流利的意大利语，带着乔装打扮唯恐被人认出来的詹姆斯在大街小巷里瞎逛了一通。一路上抱怨着三十年过去，家乡依然在欧洲显得如此贫穷和落后，没有工业和金融的加持 ，一切收入都只靠原始的农业和猎奇的外来游客。詹姆斯倒感觉良好，想想朗姆洛就是在这里成长起来的，他就更加着迷于他骨子里属于地中海的热情和野性——而且当地随处可见的开心果口味的冰激凌也太好吃了吧。  
  
因为朗姆洛问路时听错了方向导致他们走了不少冤枉路，最后两人还是打车去了目的地，朗姆洛在意大利的家。  
  
其实他本人现在都管这里叫“妈妈从前的房子”，他已经到了这个岁数，母亲离开了以后，自己不再是孩子，原生家庭也随之消失了。第一个能称之为“家”的地方，它的灵魂已经和母亲的灵柩一起被深埋地下，留在地面上的房子只剩空壳。因此这十几年间朗姆洛强行把自己的根移植到大洋彼岸，不曾踏上这片土地一步。  
  
而他现在不再纠结的原因，是因为自己即将有一个新的家庭了，而他觉得应该让母亲见一见这个人。  
  
这是一栋座落在贫民闹市区的二层小楼，一层被用作门头房，楼上住人。  
  
朗姆洛先跟一楼的便利店的老板娘打了招呼，两个人叙了叙旧，詹姆斯听不懂他们俩说的话，只是在满面红光的胖老太热情地朝他张开双臂的时候，面带微笑地回抱了她。  
  
“她喜欢你，”朗姆洛朝他快活地眨了眨眼，“跟我来。”  
  
他们手牵手爬上了那段窄小又陡峭的木制楼梯，朗姆洛用从老板娘那里要来的钥匙打开了门。母亲的葬礼过后，朗姆洛就作为唯一的继承人得到了这栋房子，他把楼下母亲经营的糕饼店低价转让给了她生前的好友，条件是希望对方能勤来打扫一下二楼的屋子。  
“请进。”朗姆洛侧身示意詹姆斯先进去。  
  
这是一间不大却温馨质朴的旧房子。因为多年不住却又勤于保养，干净整洁中透露出一种和现实脱节的年代感。詹姆斯觉得自己好像回到了八十年代，朗姆洛那遥远的少年时代。  
  
“这是——你妈妈和你?”詹姆斯一脸惊讶地指着书架上的木制相框，照片上，一位黑色卷发的南欧美人搂着一个有着光滑面颊和深邃眉眼的少年。  
  
“啊，对。我又不是生下来就长着络腮胡子，”朗姆洛也眼带笑意地看着照片，“那时我也就十五六岁。单亲家庭，我妈一个人一边工作一边养我，后来我混出息了把她接到纽约去，她住了没半年就自己买了机票偷跑回来，说是住不习惯……”  
  
詹姆斯一脸虔诚地看着这张老照片，他总觉得眼前这位永远年轻的意大利姑娘也在看着他，带着同样的爱意和希冀。  
  
我也和您一样爱他呢。詹姆斯在心里默默地说。  
  
当晚他们挤在朗姆洛十几岁时睡过的单人床上做爱，那其实很不舒服。朗姆洛一直哑着嗓子示意詹姆斯轻点儿，不光他受不了而且这张可怜的小床也受不了。他在激烈的抽插和难耐的喘息中还得提醒自己忍住不能在詹姆斯的身上留下吻痕和抓伤之类的痕迹，毕竟公众人物明天要录影。

詹姆斯第一次参加这种制作周期比较长的真人秀节目，想着无非也就是几个艺人凑在一起四处旅旅游，玩游戏，完成一些傻不拉几的任务之类的。但很快他就觉得实际比他想象中复杂。录影时同行的几个人不断提起他在卡萨布兰卡的壮举，声称冬日战士是现实生活里的“超级英雄”。  
  
要知道佩珀和詹姆斯只是想着在他年龄稍长的时候开始转型，起码把名气延伸到时尚圈以外，但面对一起工作的奥斯卡影帝、格莱美歌后和世界足球先生，他可一点儿也不想抢了他们的风头。  
  
还有更难搞的是一朵好莱坞新近蹿红的小花，他们在vogue的晚宴上见过一次面，这回好像就成了老熟人，一开场女孩就亲昵地挽着他的胳膊，做任务时分组总是巧合地分在一组。你来我往的大幅度运动中，詹姆斯数次觉得这个姑娘故意把自己的胸往他身上蹭。  
  
一天的录影结束后，詹姆斯打好招呼，坐着保姆车和同事们走了相反的方向，有朗姆洛陪着他才不和那堆乱七八糟一起住酒店呢。  
  
  
一进门，他讶异于桌上刚出锅的食物和仍在小厨房里忙活的朗姆洛。几个星期前他还以为自己要永远孤家寡人一个了，现在却一下子有了成家的感觉。  
  
“烤箱里是杏仁饼，我觉得我们可以先吃了。”朗姆洛把茄子沙拉端上桌，一边吮着手指上的调味酱一边转过身背对詹姆斯，扭了扭屁股示意他帮忙把围裙解下来。  
  
“好多好多年没进过厨房了，我用手机下了几个菜谱，又叫楼下琳娜阿姨上来帮了我一把……”朗姆洛絮絮叨叨地坐到詹姆斯对面，倒了两杯白葡萄酒以后自顾自地先吃起来，赞叹道，“哦草，你知道”他夸张地拍了拍胸脯，“意大利男人的天赋……”  
  
詹姆斯也只顾大快朵颐，朗姆洛在纽约时从不这样，他都一直十指不沾阳春水，拒绝一切家务劳动，厨房被他改成了“放有冰箱的第二个衣帽间”，更何况冰箱里大半还是他囤的化妆品。而在意大利，这只花孔雀乐意为他洗手做羹汤。詹姆斯觉得这个麻烦差事也算没白接。  
  
“工作什么样?”朗姆洛问道。  
  
“录影比走秀难。和人工作比和衣服工作难。今天节目里也有做饭环节，鸡飞狗跳一大通，最后就是拍了几个我们一起吃东西的镜头，一关机那些东西就被扔了，”詹姆斯对他们浪费粮食的事情愤愤不平，“不过也确实没法吃，一个小姑娘和我一组，为了节目效果可以弱智到把煮鸡蛋扔到微波炉里去……还有些莫名其妙的阿谀奉承和……爹地你别生气，打擦边球的性骚扰?”  
  
朗姆洛挑了挑眉，见怪不怪地回答：“你得习惯这些baby，卡萨布兰卡以后你就不再仅仅是个模特了，冬日战士成了个标志，也可能是个靶子，总之凡事多长个心眼。”他麻利地用叉子卷起意面送到嘴里，“就比如 ，你不该身上带着姑娘的花果调香水味儿跑来跑去，我确定闻到这个味道的不止我一个。”早在詹姆斯帮他解围裙的时候他就注意到了，无条件的信任让朗姆洛选择不在意。  
  
詹姆斯在朗姆洛宽宏大量地摆手时仍然不住地道歉，随后他小心翼翼地提议：“我觉得，找个机会公开我们的关系，可能类似的情况就会少一些?”  
  
朗姆洛心中悚然，但仍不想破坏这个美好的时刻，又吞了口酒，示意詹姆斯拉开自己的椅子，然后起身走过去跨坐在他的大腿上，男孩儿显然觉得相当受用，但男人忖度着开口：“宝贝儿，我很高兴在这么重大的事情上你愿意事先和我商量，这是一个成熟的男人会做的事情。但是……”他眼看着詹姆斯一直上扬的嘴角瞬间垂下来，像只闹别扭的猫，但话还是得接着说，“你也知道这个圈子里有很多‘公开的秘密’，媒体喜欢捕风捉影，我们就得藏着掖着……我觉得维持现状就很好，何况五个月以后我们又能重新住在一起了。”  
  
他最后又捧起詹姆斯的脸吻上沾染了西西里风味的唇舌，呼吸交缠中朗姆洛轻轻撕咬着爱人的下唇：“再等等吧，为了我。一切都等到五个月后你回了纽约再说。”


	18. R reassure

哪怕是暂时无法公开的地下恋情，发展到了詹姆斯和朗姆洛这样的阶段，见过了南欧小岛上的家长以后，北部高原上的家长们也有权知晓。  
  
于是詹姆斯在纵跨欧洲的真人秀最后一期在芬兰的录影结束后，利用几天的空闲，又回到了中西伯利亚的那座乡间农场。自从走出这片原始森林，除了定期寄钱回来，詹姆斯只在几个零碎的梦境里重温过这个他成长起来的地方。难得的一次家庭团聚，除了养父母，他们的亲生女儿、詹姆斯名义上的姐姐也带着她的子女加入了周末的聚餐。  
  
“所以你和那朵小花的事儿，是真的吗？”酒过三巡，大人们都有点儿微醺，养母笑看着自己的孙辈们围着壁炉玩耍， 不经意间问道。  
  
拜那位女演员无孔不入的公关团队和电视台断章取义的后期剪辑所赐 ，现在全世界都陷入了“一线男模和当红女星坠入爱河”的粉红妄想中。但归根到底还是朗姆洛无数次在电话里坚持的“不公开”原则，让名义上单身的冬日战士可以被利用成世界上任何一个人的男朋友。  
  
“假的，为节目造势。”詹姆斯立刻否定，咽下一口呛人的伏特加，他突然觉得借着这个话题是个坦白的好机会，在美国他们管这叫“出柜”，“不过我的确在美国找到了对象，认认真真的那种，今年夏天我还去见了对方的母亲，我觉得她挺喜欢我。”  
  
一桌人的好奇心瞬间膨胀起来，养母率先发问：“那人长得怎么样？”  
  
“我永远看不腻那张脸。”  
  
“脾气性格怎么样？”养父也关心道。  
  
“hum……我爱那种豪爽和对我百分百的坦诚，是个天生的领导……我也乐意让他主导我们的关系。”  
  
“你们圈内的?”詹姆斯的姐姐有点儿上道了，她正把话题引向正确的方向，“对，也是时尚圈的。”  
  
“所以说是个模特还是设计师?”  
  
詹姆斯真的有点儿兴奋起来了，他仿佛成了一个急于炫耀初恋情人的高中女生，不过朗姆洛也确实算他的初恋：“不是 。事实上你们已经见过他了，布洛克.朗姆洛，还记得吗? 我们已经等了四个多月，他下个月就又成为我的经纪人了，终于……”  
  
坐在旁边的姐姐快速地在桌布下伸腿踢了詹姆斯一脚，同时养母手里的杯子一下子砸到了餐桌上，玻璃杯底瞬间爆裂，透明的酒液洇湿了厚重的绣花桌布。  
  
詹姆斯一下子噤声。  
  
“宝贝们，大人们要和詹姆斯舅舅说话，你们去楼上玩儿可以么？”老妇人推开椅子叉腰站起来，脸色酡红地催促着孩子们上楼。  
  
蠢死了。他被洗了脑，习惯了圈中见怪不怪的同性关系，竟忘了这个事情在家乡会有多么敏感。谁让他十八岁就离开了这里，在此之前情窦未开，粗糙的养父母也从不曾跟他提起婚恋话题。而西西里岛的那次“见家长”又给他留下了那么美好的回忆。  
  
所向无敌的冬日战士现在揪着餐布只想拔腿就跑。  
  
“你不该当着孩子们的面说这个的，”老太太撸了一把袖子，一屁股坐回原位，“资本主义毒害了你 ，你又想来祸害你的外甥们。”  
  
“我当初就不该为了那点钱让他们住进来……那个黑头发的变态一晚上目不转睛地盯着你，我他妈居然以为是他们来招壮丁……你是真挺能‘干’啊！”  
……  
  
詹姆斯像小时候做错了事情一样，沉默不语地承受着养母的数落，从前不说话，是因为明白母亲总会原谅自己；今天不说话，是因为明白出柜这件事情母亲永远不会接受。  
  
詹姆斯钢铁的拳头在餐桌下面攥紧又松开，那句话在脑海里百转千回，最后还是说了出来：  
  
“他会是我丈夫，我只是来通知您，不是来和您商量。”他从没想过自己第一次称呼朗姆洛为husband是在这样的情况下。  
  
“那么你们的关系不会被承认，至少是在我们家。”养父叼了根烟斗，混浊的蓝眼珠冷眼对着詹姆斯。  
  
餐桌上的家庭战役两败俱伤。  
  
詹姆斯喝光杯里的土制伏特加，不轻不重地撂下杯子，起身抓起外套头也不回地走进了十一月西伯利亚的雪地中。

跟着冲出来的姐姐载着他、行李还有外甥外甥女们连夜赶回了镇上。当晚詹姆斯只得借住在她家的小客房里。  
  
洗了个热水澡的詹姆斯脸上仍是冷冰冰的表情，亲密的关系得不到家人的认可总是令人痛苦的，即使自己的爱并不会因此削减分毫。  
  
“你有点儿疯了你知道吗，今晚上喝多了?”婚后不可避免发福了的俄罗斯少妇忍不住数落他。  
  
“我认真死了，我来这一趟就是为了跟你们说我他妈找到终身伴侣了。”  
  
“……可他都五十了。”  
  
“他四十八谢谢。”  
  
“他那么矮……”  
  
“我们还需要担心遗传的问题吗？”  
  
“他一开始是不是强迫你?”  
  
“你有毛病啊……还是你以为我有病?”詹姆斯觉得他现在有点儿像发飙时候的朗姆洛，张牙舞爪的，“他造就了我，我不像你四肢健全能上大学可以有正经工作，但是他让我比健全的人更强大，你们为冬日战士骄傲，而我为他骄傲。”  
  
俄罗斯女人闻言有一点点动容，她愣了会儿咀嚼了一下自家小弟的这番话，又锲而不舍地问：“我还记得你很喜欢孩子……你知道这个选择让你没机会有自己的孩子了吧？”  
  
詹姆斯反而轻松地耸了耸肩：“哪能所有的好事儿都让我一个人占全了呢？我能拥有一个这样好的人已经很幸运了。而且世界上已经有很多孩子没有爸爸了，正好我们可以做他们的爸爸。”  
  
其实他很早以前就这么规划好了。  
  
“很好，这很冬日战士。”他的姐姐最后点了点头，含泪关上门走了。

詹姆斯喘着粗气倒回床上，除了接受采访他很少一下子说那么多话。这次家庭聚会的诡异走向他确实不曾预料，但他不后悔。  
  
忍不住瞄了一下表，凌晨两点，纽约应该正是晚餐时间。朗姆洛应该没在忙工作，在这个艰难的晚上詹姆斯实在忍不住要听听他的声音。  
  
“爹地……?”

朗姆洛觉得现在这一刻特别奇妙。有点儿像温良无害版的墨菲定律。就是想啥来啥。  
  
他在这样一个没有夜间工作的傍晚提前回家，为了保持身材和某些更重要的原因放弃了晚餐，转而拿着巴基的电动牙刷趴在床上——对，就是他三年前搬走的时候落下的那支，天知道他等这个玩意儿充满电等得多么焦灼。  
  
他饥渴死了，又饿又落魄，谁能想到布洛克朗姆洛的性生活有朝一日也会沦落到用男朋友的日用品自慰来解决呢？  
  
总之他就是在光着屁股挤出润滑液的时候接到了巴基的电话，他纠结了半秒在这个节骨眼儿上接还是不接 ，随后嘴角一歪直接开了免提。  
  
“hey baby，探亲旅行怎么样？”朗姆洛等着手心里微凉的润滑液在体温下变暖。  
  
“是出柜旅行，”詹姆斯在床上翻了个身，把手机更贴近耳朵，偏远地区的国际长途，朗姆洛的声音中夹杂着微小的电流声，有点儿撩人，“老实说很失败 ，我都被扫地出门了，我姐临时收留了我 ……怎么我妈和你妈套路不一样呢？”  
  
朗姆洛噗嗤一声笑出来， 刚才堪堪插进后穴里的半个指节滑出来，润滑液全抹在了床单上，“这不是废话吗，你妈又不是照片……人家能自由表达意见，没准我妈其实还顶不喜欢我找个小朋友呢。”他很快地平复下心情，专心地开拓，好几个月不曾被光顾的入口相当紧窒，朗姆洛枕着自己的胳膊，皱眉推进了一根手指，括约肌紧紧地箍住入侵物，朗姆洛轻声地抽了口气。  
  
“爹地?你不会是哭了吧?”朗姆洛那不经意的一声在詹姆斯的耳朵里被放大，只一下就搞得胯下半硬起来。他赶紧翻身下床锁好门，解开裤子又重新躺下。  
  
“哭……唔嗯……哭个屁，老子的人生……价值又不是靠你爹妈来衡量！”另一只手直接抓过润滑液挤进臀缝，然后另一根手指也顺势顶入，朗姆洛把这冰凉的感觉想象成是巴基的金属手指在他体内探索。  
  
“你气有点儿顶不顺啊。”詹姆斯右手抚上自己的分身缓缓套弄，他也许真的有点儿变态，打个电话也能听着对方的声音撸起来。  
  
朗姆洛很没出息地在自己用两根手指在甬道内分开撑开内壁的时候出声呻吟了出来。他张着嘴喘了几口，又咬着下唇塞进了一根手指，并拢在一起就着润滑剂抽插，被打开的疼痛中他第一次感受到了床伴们口中提过无数次的自己高热的内里。  
  
“告诉我……你不是在做我认为的那件事。”詹姆斯觉得自己硬得发痛，精力分散中他的手法毫无章法，快感像港湾里温吞的潮汐涌起又落下。  
  
“哈——我就是……哦草……在做你认为的那件事情。”当三根手指的进出已经很顺利甚至能在体内弯曲起来的时候，朗姆洛终于舔着嘴唇打开了那只电动牙刷的开关，高频的震动声立刻响起，他觉得握着的手指都有点儿发麻。  
  
坏心眼儿地将这个东西靠近了手机听筒：“猜猜这是什么？他马上就要代替巴基进入爹地身体里了哟。”  
  
詹姆斯加快了动作，前端吐出一股股前液，他很兴奋，有种众人皆醒而他和朗姆洛独醉的隐秘的欣喜。  
  
“冬日战士1:1的阴茎倒模按摩棒?”  
  
朗姆洛又一次被逗笑，这他妈就是有个男朋友的好处，你的按摩棒永远不会给你讲笑话。“我可以考虑……你……你要是进军了色情玩具业， 就真的成了万人迷啦！”那根棒状物被朗姆洛反拿着，最粗的手柄抵着不断吞吐着过量体液的穴口，这玩意儿没有巴基的粗，也没有巴基的长，质感也算不上好，但毕竟巴基也曾经握住过它，“只是你的电动牙刷，唔唔！”  
  
下流的道具激烈地震动着破开穴口，紧实的括约肌颤抖着被拉开，开头的部分被完全吞进去以后朗姆洛就松开手，然后塌腰抬臀，任由重力把那根裹着硅胶的塑料棒以势不可挡的力道陷进肠道的深处。他膝肘并用爬近手机，嘴唇贴近听筒把难耐的吐息和放浪的呻吟直接传给他上万公里外的爱人。  
  
“oh，Rum……Rumlow……”詹姆斯一闭上眼睛就能看到那副画面，朗姆洛的一声叫床抵得上小说家一万字的描写，这见不得人的作品只留给他一个人品读欣赏。  
  
朗姆洛的眼睛有点儿看不清楚了，体内毫无感情的电动机器正卡在他的前列腺上，尽职尽责地专攻那个奇妙的小东西，过量的快感叫嚣着要掀开他的大脑皮层，他挣扎着伸手去够，指间的震动就像过了电，刺痛中朗姆洛强忍着不适缓缓拔出一点，然后哀声哭叫着开始运动。  
  
“别……弄伤自己，爹地。”詹姆斯双手并用，冰凉的那只按摩着自己饱满的囊袋，恍惚中他要开始吃一支牙刷的醋了，除了自己以外的别的什么把朗姆洛给搞哭了，还是在床上。  
  
没有感情的性玩具残忍地攻占和侵略，朗姆洛抖着屁股发狠地在穴道内抽送，体力迅速地流失，最后浑身发软地栽在被子里，他摸索着摁下了开关。  
  
“我只想被你搞坏……跟我说点儿什么。”朗姆洛双腿大张着抚慰自己的阴茎，他快到了，就差一点点。  
  
“我爱死你了。”詹姆斯的嗓音也变得沙哑，真挚的安慰和爱抚乘着电磁波火速飞来。  
  
他们低吟着同时释放出来。  
  
朗姆洛裹着一身汗着大口吸气调整着呼吸，他搞得自己肠子疼，但疲乏和满足仍让他昏昏欲睡。  
  
他睡过去以前最后听到的是一个陌生女人用俄语在电话另一边大吼：“巴基.巴恩斯！你能不能小点儿声说梦话！”


	19. S  Safeguard

一块小鲜肉放在妖兽丛生的野外，就会有无数饥渴的豺狼虎豹都想来分一口油腥，非得有那么一个最佳的狩猎者死死咬住宣誓主权才能平息这场纷争。

詹姆斯和朗姆洛的婚姻就是一个如此粗放狂野的寓言故事。

镁光灯离不开冬日战士，但是冬日战士本人并不是很想理那些泛着绯色的花边头条。

先是他和好莱坞小花被传“假戏真做”霸占了好几天头条；然后是Facebook上一个金发碧眼的俄罗斯十八线嫩模抱着一个不知道哪里要来的看上去有东亚血统的婴儿说这是自己和冬日战士的私生子；后来还有脱衣舞娘在直播节目里大谈和冬日战士的床上轶事……

这还只是詹姆斯工作的短暂间隙抽空玩手机的时候捕捉到的冰山一角，各种媒体上充斥着的小道消息甚至都来不及容他辟个谣， 就马上被新的“爆料”淹没了。

朗姆洛和佩珀的反应都还算是平静，他俩都明白公众人物总要承受这些，这是名气的重量。詹姆斯正处在上升期，绯闻变多也算正常。佩珀只会在某些谣言太令人作呕危害到冬日战士形象的时候才予以精准的出击，摆出证据或者是诉诸法律，快刀斩乱麻绝不拖泥带水。

只是有那么一次，詹姆斯待在伦敦的住处完成例行的每月一次集中给粉丝们回信的工作。这年头仍然有不少狂热的粉丝通过书信表达对偶像的爱意，詹姆斯一贯很重视这些，因为来自追星族的爱比盛夏时的鲜奶油还易变质，永远来的快去的快，他被宠爱却仍保持清醒，所以对绝大部分掌声和尖叫都不放在心上。但相比较来说这些亲手书写的信件起码比twitter和ins上的点赞要费点心力，这些爱的保质期可能稍长，詹姆斯愿意多加留意。于是作为回报，冬日战士会象征性的在回信里写上两句客套话，再附上一张自己的签名照片。

牺牲了午休的詹姆斯打着哈欠拆开了又一个画满爱心的信封，他没想到和信纸一起掉出来的还有一撮毛发，黑色的，油光发亮的，大概都有半根手指头那么长，它们还打着相当夸张的弯——这些原汁原味的信物来自一个署名叫皮特的粉丝。

没有一点儿被爱慕崇拜的感觉，只有羞耻和气愤。

詹姆斯明白自己早已被资本和流量包装成了一件当红畅销的商品，人们随意使用他的形象作为幻想和意淫的范本，没人在乎一个充气娃娃的感受。

他用金属手把信连同那一撮恶心透顶的耻毛统统铲进了烧得正旺的壁炉里。然后去卫生间用抗菌洗手液一遍遍地洗手。

十几分钟后甩着手出来的冬日战士收到了助理的一通电话：

“冬哥，好莱坞的那个娘们又在搞事情了！”

——————————————  
  
假的。假的离谱。

朗姆洛捧着杯意式浓缩，目不转睛地盯着屏幕上缩放到最大的图片。

简单干净的皮粉色背景上，一宽厚一柔弱，一男一女两只手紧紧握在一起，左下方赫然一根两道杠的验孕棒。

这是好莱坞小花半个小时之前更新的twitter ，孤零零一张照片，一句附加的话也没有，然而这个画面胜过千言万语，包含了巨大的信息量。

数以万计而且每时每刻都在增加的热度和评论，病毒复制一样的点赞和转发，名模巴基又一次成为了绯闻男主角。

朗姆洛冷笑着关掉电脑，烦躁地按摩突突跳动的眉心 ，尽管公众一向看文娱新闻不过脑子，但他没想到这群人这么好糊弄。要是真和冬日战士有一腿，就应该牵着他标志性的铁手入镜，仅凭只男人的手怎么能确定身份?而且这张照片太精致太完美了，从构图到灯光，还有明暗的对比，色彩的搭配，无不显示着这张照片出自于专业的摄影棚、经验丰富的摄影师和强大的后期制作，一整套专业的宣传班底。

他又瞄了一眼手机上的日期，今天周二。很好，在一周的开始先打个闪电，吸引一下路人们的注意力，七嘴八舌地热议几天。然后再挑个大家都休假的周末滚个雷，发表啥惊天动地的声明。

朗姆洛对这套宣传策略了如指掌，这套拉长关注度的法子他十几年前就用烦了。

他什么也不怕，就等着那条小狐狸在闪光灯下掀开尾巴亮出底牌，然后老爹就见招拆招。

——————————————

詹姆斯看着周六的晚间新闻，惊得说不出话来。

他该感谢那朵为达目的不择手段的小花还了自己一个清白。

几天前闹得沸沸扬扬的未婚先孕，那张唯美到可怕的照片现在多了加几个LOGO和一行艺术字，霸占着热点时段的大屏幕。

这是女演员新电影的宣传海报，一部投资颇大的爱情片，验孕棒只是暗示了片中的情节，两只手当然属于当红女星和那位刚出道还没名气的男主角。

——————————————————  
  
“为了避免你一会儿吃手抓牛排，真的 ，爹地你得把这个叉子给我。”这是娜塔莎和朗姆洛的周末固定约会，无酒精鸡尾酒和煎鹅肝配肋眼牛排，本来是一次完美的周六小憩，却被午间头条毁于一旦。

朗姆洛看着电视里穿着前两季过时套装的主持人播报“史塔克影业新片” “阵容豪华 、投资巨大的爱情传奇”之类的宣传通稿，恨不得钻进电视里把那人的舌头用叉子摁住扯出来。

小史塔克专翘布洛克.朗姆洛的墙脚，抢他的前未婚夫不说还他妈的压榨他的小巴基。当年朗姆洛是看在佩帕的面子上才忍痛割爱忍辱负重把心肝宝贝送去欧洲，现在眼看归期将近，这奸商竟然用这么拙劣下作的手段，利用名模的人气给一个和詹姆斯毫无关系的电影搏眼球拉票房。

好像巴基是辆租来的豪车，租期最后再开出来炫耀一圈，然后就一甩手走人。

这是对他赤裸裸的轻视和侮辱。

朗姆洛甚至想到连佩珀都可能受到了公司的压迫，她始终向着朗姆洛，慷慨地把巴基的合约缩到最短期，这种把印钞机往外送的行为无疑会让自己的专业性受到质疑。而她只是希望他们俩能好好过日子。

桌上的手机及时响起，佩珀的声音小心翼翼地从听筒里传来：“Rum，我解释不了什么，但都这样了，你应该知道该怎么做了吧?”

他当然知道。

从前为了保护巴基，他甘愿活在幕后的阴影里，做个坚实的后盾 ，沉默的爱人。

但那反而让看似孤军奋战的巴基陷入被动，一次次被利用，被消费。

他们早就不应该这样躲躲藏藏的了，两个遵纪守法甚至对社会有贡献的成年人，认真地交往，珍惜彼此的关系，用实际行动证明了能够患难与共，理应得到世上一切的尊重和祝福。

于是朗姆洛匆匆扣了佩珀的来电，转而点开了桌面上的快捷联系人。

“等会儿，”娜塔莎赶紧扑过来握住朗姆洛的双手，“为了防止你冲动犯罪，我得正儿八经的问你这个问题：你为什么要和詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯结婚?”

朗姆洛像看疯子一样瞪着这位怀孕七个月的孕妇，想也不想地脱口而出：“当然因为老子爱他。”

操心费力的红发姑娘这才如释重负地捧着隆起的肚子跌回软座里，催促般地摆摆手：“你早该这样干啦，快点儿求婚吧！”


	20. T Theatric

朗姆洛最终还是没打出那个电话。  
在娜塔莎懊恼又焦灼的目光迫视下，他正了正本来就很整齐的衣领，然后气定神闲地解决掉面前的小牛排。  
求个婚可不能一通电话就解决了，太草率太随便了。  
像他这样阅人无数情史丰富，既套路过别人也被别人套路过的老司机，当然不太在乎自己是开什么车一路驶进婚姻殿堂的，毕竟诸多前任帮他认清了个真理——凯迪拉克和滑板车其实没多大区别，爱得不深开坦克也照样翻车。  
但是巴基可不一样，这个傻小子初恋就要结婚，一个新司机刚拿出驾照就直奔目的地了。他固执得一路上刻意忽略窗外花红柳绿的风景，一门心思想着倚靠上他这棵老树。  
老爹恨不得揪出那个仙女教母来变出辆水晶马车送给他傻乎乎的小王子。  
这世界没有魔法，但朗姆洛要尽力给巴基一个惊喜，让他以后回忆起自己简单得可怜的罗曼史不至于感慨自己太吃亏。  
又想起了老板皮尔斯为了报和史塔克之间的新仇旧怨给自己下的死命令，老爹脑中开始大概地勾勒出了一个计划。

————————————————

今天是个大日子。  
詹姆斯和史塔克的合约终于到期，他重新回到纽约，九头蛇为冬日战士的归来举办了一次盛大的媒体招待会。整个东北部的记者在“冬日战士杀回北美”和“史塔克影业新电影发布会”之间权衡了一小下，就几乎是一边倒地涌向了第五大道上被无数奢侈品店簇拥着的半岛酒店。  
但现场的规格即使是用“意义重大”来解释，也显得有些太隆重了。  
大门口悬挂着的巨型冬日战士宣传海报、服务生们一致的浅灰色制服搭配红星胸章、洒满银色亮片的金葱纸请柬、单价三位数的香槟们摞起来的香槟塔、会后自助餐区高规格的食物、按照规矩提前送给到会记者们的贵重纪念品……  
还有记者会的主持人朗姆洛，他也过于隆重了。虽然天桥男魔头时不时的穿得像个圣诞树，但他今天的行头加在一起已经够买下市中心观景公寓的一个衣帽间了。  
跟要结婚了似的。詹姆斯趁着化妆师摆弄他及肩的头发，心中嘟囔着。他在左眼画眼影的时候依然顽强地睁着化好妆的右眼，偷看朗姆洛在后台和会场之间来回忙活的身影。他胸花上别着的名牌格外惹眼，詹姆斯仍期待着哪一天上面的“Host”变成“Groom”。  
他无数次幻想过公开关系，然后求婚结婚的全过程，但实际上连第一步也迈不出来，要跟着爹地过，一切都得听他的。  
“你看起来棒极了。”朗姆洛快步走进敞开的化妆间，笑着谢过化妆师，示意她他们需要独处一会儿，等着姑娘拎着箱子关好了门，他就拎着裤脚坐到了空荡荡的化妆桌上 ，正对着詹姆斯。  
“就是领带还不大合适。”他不知道从哪儿变出了一条藏青色的领带，看上去和詹姆斯现在戴着的深蓝色的并没有什么区别。  
但是詹姆斯仍然乖乖仰着头，任由朗姆洛弓着身体伸手把他的领带拽下来，前三颗扣子被顺手解开 ，那只永远灵活的手立刻钻进领子里。  
他的脖子被爹地单手轻轻握住，温热的指腹摩挲着鼓动的血管。  
詹姆斯想咬自己的下嘴唇，但顾及着刚抹好的唇膏，只得转而咬住口腔侧壁的软肉。他今天有点儿迷糊，他总在认为自己足够成熟的时候在年长者面前表现出幼稚和笨拙。担心这是重回爹地怀抱之前的又一次考验，他还记得当年爹地是如何抛弃他的。  
可是就连盯着镜子里朗姆洛的后脑勺，詹姆斯都仍然克制不住想要和他做些什么的欲望。

“啊，忍不住了。”朗姆洛的声音幽幽地从头顶上响起，下一秒，冬日战士脆弱的颈侧遭遇突袭，熟悉的唇舌加上牙齿，力道颇重地吮吻上他脖子上薄薄的皮肤，奔流的血液在蓄意挑逗中快要冲破血管。  
等到詹姆斯缓过神来 ，朗姆洛已经开始用下巴上的胡须来回磨蹭他刚刚留下的那抹面积不小的深红色吻痕了。

“爹地?”詹姆斯在口干舌燥中艰难地咽了口唾液。  
“不闹你了，记者招待会快开始了。”朗姆洛瞬间从淫荡的娼妓变作高冷的精英，他麻利地为他系好扣子打好新领带，一个标准的双交叉结紧紧地抵在突出的喉结上。  
“留心别露馅儿哦，我是说 ，草莓的馅儿哦。”  
老爹拍了拍巴基光滑的脸颊，跳下桌子示意工作人员们各就各位去了。

有点儿难受其实。  
冬日战士今天面对记者的提问，一如既往地惜字如金。  
只有他自己知道原因很大部分来自于那个中看不中用的领带结。说话时声带的最轻微振动都让他有被勒住的感觉。  
坚持了几轮你来我往的采访，名模在主持人寻找提问记者的间隙 ，忍不住下意识地伸手松开了领带，钢铁的义肢控制不好力道，顺带扯下来两颗扣子。  
举了好长时间的手终于被点到的资深记者，一站起来就把嘴边待了好久的预定问题改成了：

“……您脖子上的吻痕看上去像是短时间之前留下来的，您是有交往对象了吗？”

该死。

詹姆斯不动声色地内心慌乱了两秒 ，拿着话筒琢磨着每一个出口的单词：“说实话……是有的，但不是大家认为的那一位，确实不是。”

“那方便透露是谁吗？你们到什么程度了？会结婚吗?”嗅到头条气息的记者立刻乘胜追击。

“不好意思，我记得规则是一人一次一个问题。”詹姆斯机警地回绝。  
于是朗姆洛示意一个穿丝绸衬衫的女记者接着提问，她充分发扬了媒体人之间的革命情谊 ，继续着战友未竟的事业：  
“Come on ，just tell us who is the one！ ”

詹姆斯犹豫着转头看了一眼朗姆洛，他不知道该怎么回答，于是把话筒递了出去，他估计爹地会表示这个问题和本次发布会无关。  
“well，I am the one.” 朗姆洛轻轻松松地坦诚相告。

詹姆斯那一瞬间忘记了自己练习了好多年的表情管理，他现在的表情一定蠢爆了。冬日战士傻愣愣地站起来，沉重的实木靠背椅砸在地上的声音被现场媒体们的惊呼和机关枪一样的快门声完全淹没。

而朗姆洛也起身，斜倚着桌沿继续表白：“另外关于刚才那位先生的最后一个问题，我的回答是，会。”

这下冬日战士真的被冷冻了起来，他转动此时此刻全身上下唯一还算灵活的眼球 ，直愣愣地看着朗姆洛从上衣口袋里掏出那个小盒子，毫不迟疑地打开：

“宝贝儿，爹地这么大岁数了实在不太想跪下来……但你愿意和我结婚吗?”

詹姆斯用肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了“I DO”，从隔天头版头条名模巴基和他的经纪人丈夫的拥吻照片上，公众们知道了一切的答案


	21. U unafraid

公开求婚成功以后发生的很多事情，让朗姆洛开始怀疑人生。

他后知后觉地意识到，其实自己从来没有接触过正儿八经的社会 。他所在的时尚圈，再宽泛点儿，整个娱乐产业，完全是独立于普罗大众的一座纸醉金迷的象牙塔，设计师、模特、化妆师、灯光师、摄影师、导演、演员……这些人是朗姆洛生活和工作所面对的全部对象，他一切的价值观都来自于这群狂热、浪漫、自负、执拗、骄矜的生物。

所以当自己也成为了一个公众人物 ，从前的历史和言行被一一披露，他简直无法理解那些“普通人” 比如高中老师、卡车司机、主治医生、全职主妇、银行会计……对自己的偏见和质疑。

和年龄相比保持的相当良好的个人形象成了“徒有其表”；天性浪漫喜欢交际因而罗曼史丰富成了“滥交”；十几年不曾请假天天奋战在行业第一线成了“工作狂”；和罗林斯曾经的恋情被扒出，被解读成了“傍大款失败”的典型， 再结合一下他和詹姆斯的现状，“命中真爱”扭曲成了“备选计划”。

总之一句话，人民群众普遍觉得 ，凭空出现的经纪人朗姆洛配不上名模巴基。

无法忍受自己的名字总是和那位频频出柜、磕药、整容的比弗利名媛一同出现在娱乐版爆料栏目里，朗姆洛屈尊降贵地请了一帮专业的公关团队来拯救他岌岌可危的公众形象。

这一群时薪200美元的饭桶给老爹的建议是：保持沉默，减少亮相。

很好，朗姆洛又少了一项人生乐趣。他再也不能穿着限量的高定男装，在精品店或shopping mall里横行霸道招摇过市，接受无数直女弯男对他这位无名帅哥的注目礼了。

利益至上的资本家皮尔斯并不在意手下的得力干将正成为公众之敌的现状，只是在名模巴基面带微笑一次次地为朗姆洛的黑历史正名 ，并数度公开示爱以后，他担心伴侣的坏形象会影响到冬日战士的好名声，于是九头蛇老板发出言辞警告：“以后最好夹紧了你的大尾巴，因为一翘起来，全世界都能窥到你的裤裆 。做点儿你擅长的事儿，譬如说策划你们的婚礼?”

尽管难听，朗姆洛还是得承认他终于得到了一个像样的建议。

他们的婚礼尽管倍受公众争议，但在圈中无疑是件大喜事。经纪人和名模的强强结合并不多见，加上两人丰厚的人脉和口碑，朗姆洛和巴基在工作中一直被不断的祝福和歆羡围绕，这让老爹更加忘情工作，凡事都要亲力亲为。

搞浪漫是件特别费钱的事儿。

除非你足够有名。

自从名模巴基进入订婚状态后，各大品牌纷纷向他发出邀约，表示愿意为他的婚礼提供各种赞助。

在卡萨布兰卡住过的那家酒店，经过半年多的修整已经焕然一新，决定让冬日战士和他的丈夫及两人邀请的客人们成为重装开业的第一批贵宾。

Dolce & Gabbana主动联系詹姆斯，急于让自家设计师赶紧登门去给他们量尺寸，老爹当然不会拒绝来自西西里的慷慨馈赠。

来自纽约本地的婚纱女王前几天公开了为伴娘设计的半成品礼服，将这作为礼物答谢金牌经纪人在她的新一季秀场上提供的一批专业过硬的开场模特。

甚至亿万富豪罗林斯在收到意料之外的婚礼请柬后也不失风度地回复，当天日程繁忙分身乏术不便出席，但他会提供家族酒窖中最好的一批作为婚礼用酒，以此祝贺朗姆洛和詹姆斯的结合。

……

“我们大概是世上少有的，结婚不花钱还赚了不少的一对。”在去验收伴娘礼服的路上朗姆洛对同来凑热闹的娜塔莎说。

“怎么可能?你算错账了，婚礼需要花钱的地方太多了 ，虽然收了不少礼物还有赞助，但是那么大的排场，也谈不上赚多少钱啊。”娜塔莎现在已经俨然自诩过来人了。

  
“来之前我刚谈了一笔生意，”朗姆洛语带得意地倚着椅背 ，“《vogue》出200万要求独家发布我们婚礼的现场照片，请的摄影师是当年给戴妃拍《名利场》封面的那位，我就答应了。”

“……靠。”还有不到两个月临盆的孕妇忍不住暴了句粗口。

朗姆洛手下的未婚女模特们抓阄抓出来的伴娘Bella当天因为要走秀没有到场试穿伴娘服，但婚纱女王的设计一向属于免检产品 ，老爹和娜塔莎略略地欣赏了一眼就招呼助理打包，几个老友转而叙起了旧。

他们在设计师宽敞凌乱的私人工作室里边边逛边谈，朗姆洛的眼睛掠过一排排人形衣架上套着的款式、面料、剪裁各不相同的定制婚纱，突然有了某种冲动。

“V，再帮我个忙。”朗姆洛顺手撕下一张便签纸，在上面刷刷写下几个因为经年不变而早已烂熟于心的数字，“我还需要一件女式礼服裙，就按这张尺寸做，我知道时间很紧所以也没什么特别的要求 就是裙摆一定要——大。”

娜塔莎闻言伸头好奇地瞄了一眼那张小纸片，在婚纱设计师一句“你们有个身材那么高大的姑娘?”的质疑声里，她冷不丁出手戳了朗姆洛的肋骨一下：

“你个老不正经的。”

————————————————

远在北非的婚礼隆重而隐秘。为了防止婚礼现场被泄露，酒店外围筑起了5米高的巨型花墙，扛着相机的狗仔无路可进，铩羽而归。和杂志社的保密协议要求到场宾客交出手机，严禁私自录像和拍照 ，连工作人员们也只能像特工一样用对讲机交流，策划人兼新郎表示尽管不近人情，但夫夫二人一致认为这让他们感到少有的安全。

大半个时尚圈济济一堂，俨然一次 met gala的预演。圈中的同志婚礼总是格外热闹，因为没有新娘需要姑娘们的特殊照顾，女星们可以盛装出席尽情展示自己的华服；上流社会的单身王老五也跟着伺机而动，扩大人脉的同时顺便猎艳。

尽管准备的过程繁杂又辛劳，他们彼此还承受了不少压力，但故地重游，在一个对双方都意义重大的地方完成人生中的重要时刻，这个婚礼仍然完美得超乎预料。

一场婚礼中往往会为以后的更多婚礼埋下伏笔。

朗姆洛手下的皮特罗就抓住这个机会，主动请缨做伴郎 ，条件是他的衣服要由克林特设计——男模暗恋设计师很久了。他们因为一套平口礼服搭上了线，晚宴开始的时候，两人已经坐在了一起。

新的恋曲正被谱写，从前草草了结的也该画下正式的休止符。

新婚夫夫都不曾预料到那个人会出现——作为冬日战士的前东家，朗姆洛出于礼节不计前嫌地给史塔克集团的高层们都发了请柬，大概是婚礼的准备过程和他们公司新电影的宣传计划“意外地”几乎完全重合，而名模巴基又抢了太多头条，所以小男人赌气只派了自己的丈夫来撑场面。

仪式过后的狂欢派对，新郎们的开场舞掀起了今晚的又一个小高潮。舞毕他们慷慨地把舞池和灯光音乐让给兴奋的宾客们，携手走向吧台分享一杯甜马提尼。《Vogue》高价聘请的摄影师尽职尽责地隐藏在人群和欢笑声后，镜头纪录下许多稍纵即逝的珍贵时刻。

“请再来一杯刚才的红酒。”久未听过的熟悉声音再次在身边响起 ，史蒂夫不知什么时候摇晃到了新人们的身边。

金发的著名画家少见的喝醉了，朗姆洛趁着酒保倒酒的时候瞄了一眼瓶身——那一年拍卖会晚宴上30号先生请他喝的那种，后劲儿特别大。

“Rum，我一路上心情很复杂，但是见到你和你的丈夫，我由衷地，为你高兴。 ”面色酡红眼神迷离的史蒂夫右手颤抖的举起高脚杯，作出要敬酒的样子。

而詹姆斯从后面用铁臂揽着朗姆洛的腰，他们共用的酒杯就放在桌上，但没人伸手去拿。

“但我仍要为之前所做的道歉，我们不合适，但我不应该背叛你，更不应该伤害你。”落单的男人一双碧眼里盈满了泪水，鼻尖被情绪和酒精刺激得通红，他作势要一饮而尽。

“好了我们知道了，”冬日战士的血肉之手一下子打翻画家手中的酒杯，“不用道歉 ，你早就是过去式了，而我把握住了现在和以后。”

怀里的朗姆洛显然十分受用，他转身把吧台上的甜蜜酒液一饮而尽，踮着脚喂给高个儿的丈夫一多半，然后才得意洋洋的放声招呼道：“佩珀，给你老板打个电话，他老公，喝多了。”

当人遇见柳暗花明，往往就不在意过去的山穷水尽了。


	22. V venus

冬日战士一贯特立独行引领潮流，但他对于婚姻大事的态度却相当传统，当然，除去他和一个男人结婚的这个事实以外。  
  
这就是为什么在一刻值千金的五星旅游酒店的新婚夜，他的丈夫朗姆洛被晾在一边抱着胳膊看着他蹲在远处的墙边，神情庄重地试图点燃外厅的壁炉——俄罗斯的结婚传统，跃动的火焰象征炽热的感情。和king size的大床上洒满的金麦粒儿一样，都是来自西伯利亚的陈旧习俗，多子富裕的美好祝愿丝毫缓解不了一个基佬屁股被硌得生疼的不适。  
  
于是朗姆洛耐着性子站起来穿过宽敞的卧室走到外面，顺手抓了一把小吧台上的零食——西西里楼下的琳娜阿姨跨州邮寄过来的礼物 ，裹满糖霜的杏仁。他得看看这位前农场帮工是如何被资本主义腐朽得忘了劳动的老本行。明显地，酒店里特别设计的带玻璃门的封闭式壁炉和詹姆斯老家原始的土壁炉大不相同，最重要的是顶级套间里没有什么引燃物，名模估计要是在今晚随便弄张报纸点燃了壁炉，经纪人得把他也对折起来塞进去。  
  
好在朗姆洛主动帮忙，拎来一个装饰用的藤编花篮，里面满是干花瓣。他们就着枝型烛台上的火焰引燃了壁炉。上好的木材和香薰过的花瓣立刻被烘烤出热烈的香气，跃动的影子投射在悬垂的刺绣窗帘上。  
  
楼下的狂欢派对仍在进行，传过厚重的楼板仍能感受喧嚣。屋内却只有木材的噼啪作响和朗姆洛缓慢地咀嚼杏仁的声音。  
  
没有想象当中的天雷勾地火，詹姆斯觉得他们有一整晚和余生来享受彼此。  
  
“久等了，结婚快乐。”他主动贴近，和朗姆洛接了一个内容丰富的吻。  
  
“除了这个还有什么吗？”嚼着刚刚嘴对嘴渡过来的甜杏仁，詹姆斯问道，他觉得今晚不该只有他任性，“我是说 ，你们那儿的婚礼习俗。”  
  
朗姆洛依然没说话，但眼睛里的金棕色在火光映衬下温柔地流转，他拉起詹姆斯的铁手，带着他走进那个构造狭长的衣帽间。  
  
“你爱我吗？”朗姆洛反身抵在衣柜门上，用他一贯勾引上床对象时刻意压低的嗓音问道。  
  
詹姆斯瞬间明白他意有所指 ，这是他们床笫之间的暗语。朗姆洛有一些很奇怪的性癖，他有几任对象就是因为接受不了他过分的要求而成了前男友。而巴基，总是出于对老爹全然的信任和爱慕，尽力配合这个毫无廉耻心的男人一次次的放纵。  
  
“为你效劳。”詹姆斯像之前的每一次那样回应。  
  
即使有了心理准备 ，在衣柜打开的一瞬间 ，新郎之一还是吃了一惊。  
  
“穿上试试。”朗姆洛搓着下巴坏笑着迈出衣帽间，“换好了出来见我。”  
  
——————————————————   
  
作为模特，詹姆斯曾无数次面对公众袒露过自己的身体，但是全裸拍摄十几米高的巨幅海报都没让他像现在这样羞怯。  
  
毕竟他身上现在正穿着一件裙摆巨大、剪裁流畅、白色塔夫绸打底、上面覆满手工蕾丝的，婚纱礼服裙。世界上竟然还有这种设计，看上去风格和他完全不搭调但尺码意外地极其合身，只是抹胸的款式让他不得不伸手拽着胸口的滑腻布料才能让胸膛不必像脖颈、肩膀和后背那样完全暴露在空气中。  
  
资深流氓、角色扮演爱好者朗姆洛十分入戏地吹了个轻佻的口哨，“你辣透了宝贝儿，”他指了指床边的扶手椅，“坐到那边去。”  
  
詹姆斯当然知道自家丈夫脑子里的下流幻想 ，提着裙子迈步走过去的时候，他真心觉得自己和一个精神病结了婚——竟然有人会对一个260磅还穿着婚纱的男人硬起来。只能自我安慰其实执着于在四季恒温的酒店套房拒绝客房服务亲手点壁炉也有点儿不正常。这让他们在任何意义上都挺般配。  
  
坐在椅子上，名模干脆闭着眼睛 ，在裙子下打开了自己的大腿。  
  
尴尬的十几秒过去，没有收到任何回馈的詹姆斯疑惑地睁开眼，正对上朗姆洛似笑非笑等着看戏的表情。  
  
“继续。”  
  
詹姆斯懊恼地叫了一声，扬起脖子看向天花板，自暴自弃地抬腿搭上了两边的椅子扶手，厚重布料下的身体完全敞开。他觉得自己现在看上去像包开袋了的棉花糖。  
  
喝到微醺的朗姆洛嘴里嘟囔着意大利语的情话缓缓靠近，詹姆斯听久了明白那大概是在叫他小蜜糖小南瓜小甜派之类的东西。  
  
大开的两腿中间正好容得下身量稍小的男人，朗姆洛颇为强势地扳过他的脑袋，两双嘴唇仿佛天生的极性相反，此刻紧紧地像水蚌一样含住彼此，吮吸探索。  
  
詹姆斯双手握住朗姆洛的腰防止他动作太大摔下去 ，作为答谢，朗姆洛把一直肆意揉搓他丰硕胸肌的手不断下移，隔着丝绸和蕾丝摸索着握住了他的胯下，手法娴熟地逗弄起来。   
  
朗姆洛的那双该死的，灵巧到极点的手大概是所有男人阴茎的充气筒。  
  
很快，宽松的裙子上顶起来了一个突兀到怪异的轮廓。  
  
“哇哦，”朗姆洛伸舌舔着詹姆斯的嘴唇含糊地调笑，“我怕是娶了个大屌新娘。”  
  
这个临时拼凑的名词显然触动了詹姆斯的某根神经，朗姆洛立刻感到双手握着的大家伙弹动了一下。  
  
“让我会会这个不安分的玩意儿。”  
  
朗姆洛手脚并用地从椅子上滑下来扑通一声跪在地上，突出的膝盖骨磕在地毯上半分没有减缓他掀开华贵的裙摆，把半截身子钻进去的出格动作。  
  
这让詹姆斯惊叫着合紧满是坚硬肌肉的健壮大腿，朗姆洛的脑袋瞬间被左右夹击，裙底的一片漆黑中他思考了一秒要是新婚夜被自己的丈夫夹成了脑震荡这算不算家暴。  
  
短促的痛呼让詹姆斯乱了阵脚，他急于站起来察看朗姆洛的情况，却立刻被人锁住双腿。  
  
“easy，baby.”从小状况中恢复过来的一贯懒散戏谑的声音从厚重的裙子底下传出来，“爹地会让你舒服的。”  
  
最劲爆的A片也不会有现在这么让人脸红心跳。朗姆洛卖力地吞吐着詹姆斯的分身，不断起伏的后背暴露在外，看不见朗姆洛的脸，但这熟悉的过于激烈的快感让他在喘息中清晰地想象出裙摆下的人是如何用他柔软有力的舌头舔舐上面突出的血管和神经，用嘴唇从下到上亲吻完全勃起的肉棍 ，再把它整个捅进自己高热狭窄的咽喉。  
  
过紧的束腰让詹姆斯在被服务时感到呼吸困难，朗姆洛有点儿偏爱这种类似窒息的小把戏，缺氧中他的阴茎的确在对方嘴里又胀大了一圈。  
  
冬日战士被一张技术过硬的嘴困在了小小的扶手椅上，他双手后伸撕扯背上繁复的系带，身体在挺动中不断迎向朗姆洛已经有点儿痉挛的喉咙。  
  
脱离抹胸束缚的詹姆斯立即弯腰掀开裙摆把被捅得眼角发红嘴唇湿润的朗姆洛从地上捞起来扛在钢铁的肩膀上，在把他摔进丰收的床铺之前就几下把他的下半身扒光。  
  
而朗姆洛不紧不慢地脱着自己的上衣， 每解开一个扣子就把自己支起来的双腿打开一分。詹姆斯正骑在他身上，可那个大裙摆让他撩起来找到并握住自己的老二都费劲。  
  
完全门户大开的朗姆洛眯眼望着仍在和裙子搏斗的詹姆斯，嗤笑了一声抬起胯部就要作势把手指往后穴里送。  
  
一只有力的手钳住了他的手腕，随后更有力的那只撕拉一下撕烂了裙摆，长礼服毁成了迷你裙，钢铁的长胳膊一挥，小新娘又变回了大丈夫，高级定制被扔到了床脚下。  
  
朗姆洛在突然的挺进中发出悲鸣，詹姆斯当然知道不是因为痛，甜兮兮的润滑液让他的屁股骚的淌水，他不是屁股疼是心疼。  
  
“你他妈刚刚毁了一套十万块钱的王薇薇！”朗姆洛嘴上发狠的时候下面的小嘴也会跟着使劲绞紧，“老子本来盘算着做纪念的！”  
  
“我可不管，”詹姆斯难得叛逆 ，扣住朗姆洛的胯骨把人一次次摁向自己的阴茎，过快的频率下柔软的肠肉无规律地随意抚慰他的柱体，反正无论怎样都是舒服，“我得先行使操你的权利，再履行赚钱的义务。”  
  
这番和身下的抽插一样粗暴有力的爱的告白让拜金的老男人相当着迷，他硬撑起被晃得发软的身体，勾住年轻男人被汗湿的头发盖住的脖子，咬着牙用力后仰倒回床铺，把对方紧紧地压向自己。  
  
他们从未离彼此这么近过。  
  
朗姆洛一瞬间脸上闪过惊慌，小腹条件反射地猛然收紧，把凶器紧紧在体内箍住。他以为自己早就被探索得彻彻底底，没想到这个被使用到熟烂的通道还有开发的余地。  
  
他晃动着腰臀尽力迎合詹姆斯的节奏，还不忘做战术指导。  
  
“唔……就是那里，可以再深点儿……啊……”  
  
詹姆斯的脑袋抵在他的肩头，闷哼声带着灼热的吐息喷在身下人汗津津的赤裸胸膛上。  
  
视线晃动中 ，朗姆洛带着餍足的微笑， 抬手从詹姆斯柔软的棕发中挑出那些揉进发丝里的细小麦粒儿。  
  
不断的摩擦和挺进中，朗姆洛的后背被磨得生疼。他不仅怀疑这个习俗的真实性，难道俄罗斯人就连新婚夜都不曾脱下身上的熊皮袄?很可能在硌人的床垫上做爱也是冬日战士的阴暗癖好之一。  
  
太不公平了，说好的同甘苦呢。  
  
他用大腿使劲夹住詹姆斯的腰，限制住那马达一样的公狗腰摆动的幅度。望着那双沉浸在欲望中仍不失天真的绿眼睛，朗姆洛偏了偏头示意他们要换个体位。  
  
不曾发泄过的分身恋恋不舍地从那个被操弄得红艳微肿的穴口滑出，直挺挺地杵到了床单上。詹姆斯迫不及待把朗姆洛拽向已经躺好了的自己，用一个标准的臀桥把阴茎又送了进去。   
  
“Jesus.”两人同时惊呼出声。  
  
詹姆斯沾着润滑液的老二带着很多麦粒儿碾进了朗姆洛的肠道里。本来相当滑利的通道一下子产生了激烈的摩擦力。  
  
“拿出去……把它给我弄干净。”朗姆洛骑着詹姆斯，挣扎着躲闪，奈何小腿被铁手紧紧地攥住。以往数不清的交合中长度直径持久力俱佳的完美性器现在变成了成人用品店里猎奇的刑具。肠道里爆发密密麻麻的剐蹭出来的细小疼痛。  
  
“easy，daddy。”詹姆斯也蹙着眉感受着这种异常到病态的快感，不过他一点儿也不打算停下，“巴基会让你舒服的。”

……  
  
一直到墙上的壁炉都熄灭的时候 ，床上的烈火还燃得正旺。


	23. W war

娜塔莎的孩子和开季的《Vogue》三月刊同时亮相。

新婚夫夫冒着新闻记者和狗仔队们的长枪短炮枪林弹雨，在塔娜莎的助理们报告她已经进入产房以后，立刻推掉各自手头上的工作在医院门口合体。朗姆洛捧着一大束鲜艳欲滴的马蹄莲，而詹姆斯手拎摇篮型的折叠婴儿推车。  
  
早有准备的两个人戴上墨镜慷慨地给了媒体们大约十秒钟的拍照时间 ，然后便挽着对方低头在保镖的护送下直奔妇产科。  
  
医院门前围堵着的几十家媒体的喧哗在十几层楼上依然听得清楚，好在娜塔莎的丈夫颇有先见之明地包下了一整层产科病房，才让他们这对首批报道的探访者能在其中一个安静的套房里焦灼地等待新生命的降临。  
  
詹姆斯有点儿按捺不住 ，他几乎坐不到椅子上 ，每隔两三分钟就要起来抻着脖子观望一下门外的动静。活像一个等着爹妈接自己回家的学龄前儿童。  
  
意识到帮不上啥忙的朗姆洛则专心研读手里的时尚杂志。工作起来六亲不认的专业性已经能让他面对着自己婚礼的留影也不带个人感情地进行一番理性分析。从构图到灯光再到后期修图，这套现场照片的确堪称完美，但他仍觉得自己当时和摄影师欠沟通 ，导致最后的成品里用了大面积的柔光来让他这张老脸在高清镜头下显得年轻一些。其实根本多此一举——他半点儿也不在乎自己和巴基客观存在的年龄差。  
  
只有那么一张照片，看得朗姆洛不禁浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
那是杂志里整个长篇采访靠后的几页，仪式后的派对上，他和巴基在吧台喝酒的时候，被抓拍到的一张特写。仔细回忆了一下，大概发生在史蒂夫的蹩脚道歉以后，他们当时接了一个马天尼味儿的醉醺醺的吻，然后这个唇瓣分离后短暂对望的瞬间被永久定格了下来。  
  
朗姆洛发誓他这辈子再也没有能力对第二个人做出那样的表情了。  


他们当天晚些时候见到了娜塔莎和她的新生儿。硬膜外麻醉使娜塔莎的生产过程格外地顺利，她的精神状态相当好。但朗姆洛作为娘家人依然对新产妇万分关心，母亲的辛苦和伟大远远不止那可怕的分娩痛。预产期前他们最后一次午餐约会中 ，娜塔莎抱怨儿子太过壮实，导致她的肚子出奇得大，仰卧会觉得内脏都被压迫，逼得她不得不坐着倚在床头睡觉。而老爹，宫缩开始后的那几针麻药打下去都让他心疼自家女儿。他甚至都顾不上看看孩子是男是女，只顾着盘问新母亲“还疼不疼?”“想吃什么？”“体力怎么样？”之类的麻烦问题。孕期的激素紊乱让曾经的菲林杀手肤色暗沉还长了薄薄一点色斑，但眼前这位头发削得极短，未施粉黛的女人，她的笑容比先前任何一次在T台上都更从容自信。  
  
而詹姆斯的注意力明显被一边摇篮里的新生儿占据了大半。  
  
——这是娜塔莎的孩子。  
  
这个崭新的认知让冬日战士觉得神奇。  
  
“你来抱抱他吧。”娜塔莎歪了歪头，微笑着提议。  
  
“别，”朗姆洛抢在詹姆斯点头伸手以前制止住，“他一贯没轻没重。”  
  
娜塔莎倒是混不在意 ，“我觉得小亚历克谢（Alexy）的教父知道如何表达爱意。”她眨巴着眼睛示意詹姆斯不用紧张，“要知道我们俄罗斯小伙都强壮又温柔……”  
  
于是朗姆洛赶紧起身，提心吊胆地看着詹姆斯先哈了口气暖热了自己一贯微凉的金属手掌，又向娜塔莎讨了一根头绳扎起自己的长发， 最后才屏气缓缓地弯腰 ，从小床里捞起来了那个仍泛着粉红色的小婴儿。  
  
詹姆斯知道怀里的新生命根本看不清眼前的人和周遭的世界 ，也理解不了充斥在耳边的赞叹和祝愿，但在他生命的起点，那张皱巴巴的小脸上分明带着笑。  
  
深夜回家的路上，詹姆斯满怀期待地问朗姆洛：“你喜欢孩子吗？”  
  
“我喜欢你。”朗姆洛觉得这个裹着糖衣的生硬拒绝还算能让人接受。

——————————————————  
  
打那以后，詹姆斯和朗姆洛就孩子的问题进入了旷日持久的对立和斗争，持续了断断续续将近一年。  
  
冬日战士会像个人贩子一样盯着同事们的孩子，绿眼睛里涌动着羡慕和渴望。朗姆洛就规定严禁工作人员带着孩子来上班；冬日战士会把整套育儿宝典放在床头作为睡前读物。但是只要他一翻开书，朗姆洛就拒绝做爱，手活儿都捞不着；冬日战士后来甚至开始频繁地往衣帽间里添置童装，男孩女孩的都有。朗姆洛就一股脑地打包，坐着报社社会版新闻的车把衣服送去福利院……  
  
但这些和眼前的麻烦相比 ，简直不值一提。  
  
“……所以说你终于偷了个孩子回家?”连轴转了十几个小时的朗姆洛看着眼前提篮里的小娃娃，由衷感到了天灵盖的阵阵灼痛。  
  
“当然不是，”詹姆斯手法娴熟地抱起穿着蓝色连体衣的孩子，“这是阿列克谢啊，你上周才刚刚见过他，忘记了？”  
  
朗姆洛利落地脱下外套，走进客厅的时候被地毯上的橡皮鸭子绊了一下 ，“……我脸盲。娜塔莎的孩子只有在娜塔莎怀里我才能认出来，你不觉得小孩儿都一个样吗？连性别都很模糊，让大人们不得不用粉红和浅蓝来区分男女……”他边说边顺手把詹姆斯归置在酒柜上的奶瓶丢进婴儿车里，“快坦白 ，Nat收了你多少钱才把儿子卖给你了？”  
  
“别这样，爹地 。阿列克谢现在是断奶的时候，医生建议他离开母亲一段时间，有助于他摆脱对母乳的依赖。” 詹姆斯抱着孩子皱眉看着朗姆洛，他的丈夫今天有一点儿不可爱，虽然老爹一直牙尖嘴利，但此刻格外刻薄。

哦，很好，有了孩子忘了爹，他们俩都是。朗姆洛颇为无奈地耸了耸肩算是妥协。就让詹姆斯过把干瘾吧，让他体验体验不加甜美滤镜的亲子生活。在经历了理想和现实的巨大落差以后，他们一定能就孩子这件事达成共识。  
  
那一整个星期他们没睡过一个安稳觉 ，头一次离开母亲这么长时间的小男子汉觉得无所适从 ，只能借助嘹亮的哭声在深夜里给自己壮胆。  
  
阿列克谢的嗓门比他的俄国血统还威武雄壮。  
  
到了星期四 ，经历过前三天次次都被半夜的啼哭搞得从床上爬起来奔到临时婴儿房查看情况，结果发现只是失眠的小朋友自娱自乐的干嚎以后，詹姆斯索性直接把婴儿床拖到了他们的主卧室，避免“狼来了”的假警报再次出现。  
  
那晚两位男主人就寝上床的时候，折腾累了的小孩已经沉睡好久了，小毯子下传出小猫儿一样的细微鼾声。  
  
他们都长出了口气，然后默契地吻在了一起。  
  
第二天的工作安排让凌晨时分的性爱必须速战速决，足量的润滑液和毫不设防的朗姆洛让詹姆斯的进入极为顺利。他们讶异于最传统的传教士体位下的对方竟也如此性感，在被詹姆斯殷勤地逗弄肠道里的那一点的时候，朗姆洛不禁仰头叫出了声，立刻又在激烈的顶撞中捂住了嘴巴——他还没忘记房间里的幼龄睡美男。  
  
强压住呻吟的冲动让朗姆洛颇为难耐地偏头在枕头上蹭掉眼角的泪水，模糊中他看到了可怕的一幕。  
  
“fuck！”  
  
这句脏话让詹姆斯以为朗姆洛在鼓励他，阿列克谢睡熟了 ，他们确实可以恢复平常的节奏了。于是他立刻拖着对方的胯开始大开大合地操干。  
  
“我……！”朗姆洛更加狂放地开始了挣扎 ，抬手揍了一拳眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，紧张和气恼让他的穴口收紧到不可思议的地步，詹姆斯的小兄弟被紧紧地箍住，动弹不得。  
  
朗姆洛气急败坏地用下巴示意詹姆斯回头看看，自己则咬着牙抬腰抽出屁股里仍然坚硬的物什。  
  
阿列克谢不知道什么时候醒了，两只小肉手攥着栏杆从小床上站起来探出小脑袋，睁着水汪汪干净净的大眼睛观摩着床上两个人的不明运动。  
  
老爹立刻感到手里套弄着的大家伙瞬间软塌下来。

尽管这个兔崽子让两个人提心吊胆了一晚上，第二天在摄影棚更衣室里的一发口交才让他们确信昨晚的惊吓没留下什么不可挽回的后遗症，但是詹姆斯仍从心眼里感谢阿列克谢。  
  
周末临离开的那一天，詹姆斯抱着小男孩站在门口等着几分钟内就会赶来接走他的母亲 ，小孩嘴里哼哼唧唧地砸吧出一曲不成调的小曲，还有口水滴滴答答的流下来。  
  
他实在忍不住亲了亲阿列克谢的小脸。  
  
嘴唇刚刚蹭上柔嫩的脸蛋，小家伙就颇为不配合地一阵乱动，两条小腿欢快地踢蹬着冬日战士结实的胸膛。  
  
“DADDY！DA——DDY！”  
  
阿列克谢手指指着刚刚收拾完东西提着篮子走过来的朗姆洛，甩着口水尖声大叫。  
  
朗姆洛足足愣了好几秒，才局促地扔下篮子，从自家丈夫手里接过情绪激动的孩子。  
  
“凭啥我照顾了这么多天 ，最后他管你叫爹?”送走母子俩以后，詹姆斯愤愤不平的问。  
  
“大概因为在家里你老是爹地长爹地短地叫我吧。”朗姆洛颇为得意。  
  
当晚，一次憋了一周的酣畅淋漓的性爱过后， 被伺候得十分满意的老爹终于松了口。  
  
“你都小三十了，一点儿不好玩了。爹地要弄个小的来养养。”


	24. X xenium

从纽约直飞洛杉矶，去接他们出生3个月的女儿回家的时候，詹姆斯睡了整整一路。在和狂热的空姐们合完影签好名以后，他就礼貌地谢绝了一切机上服务，放平头等舱里的多功能座椅，裹着毯子拉上眼罩，罕见地进入了长时间的休眠状态。  
  
詹姆斯常年缺乏睡眠，靠从公司到拍摄场地的路上和化妆的时候见缝插针地补一小觉，一天下来大概能睡个五六个小时，最初几年的困倦和疲乏过后，他的大脑早已经学会在疲劳中强制兴奋 ，坚持工作不合眼。  
  
也正因为如此，在这个迎接新的家庭成员到来的关键时刻，两年来一直迫切地盼望有个孩子的詹姆斯反而没有一路上兴致勃勃地畅谈关于他们女儿的一切，只是在跟朗姆洛讨了个睡前吻以后就安静地补眠。这淡定得仿佛是出了趟差的情况，才让朗姆洛感到恐慌。  
  
他担心孩子还没养 ，长达两年的求子历程就消耗尽了詹姆斯的耐心和希冀。这可太麻烦了，毕竟抚养孩子是一个相当重大不可推卸的责任，他一个人可搞不定。朗姆洛现在有点儿体会到当初巴基的心情了，当你执着于一件事情而你的爱人却兴趣缺缺的时候 ，这实在有点儿扫兴。  
  
是的，老爹发现自己在等待这个孩子降生的四十周里，彻底爱上了这个素未谋面的小家伙，要不是新生儿不能坐飞机，他真是无法再忍受这额外的三个月了。朗姆洛现在正就着香槟一遍遍翻着手机相册，里面存满了项目经理发过来的胎儿的B超照片，从她还是颗珍珠那么大的小胎囊到分化出头颈四肢，再到确定是个小女孩，这些看上去有点儿科幻毫无美感的图像让他深深着迷。  
  
他们最后还是选择了代孕，试管婴儿，詹姆斯贡献了精子。那位帮助他们的伟大女性是位军嫂 ，黑发金眼的南欧裔姑娘，让性少数家庭也能拥有子女使这位天使颇有成就感。  
  
他们一下飞机，早已等候多时的项目经理、保险经纪人、律师和育婴师一拥而上，护送他们钻进保姆车直奔代孕机构设在郊外的育婴中心。詹姆斯简短地向他们表达谢意以后就又靠着车窗玻璃眯了一会儿 ，朗姆洛的心又往下沉了一英寸。  
  
好在车一停下，詹姆斯就迅速解冻，他率先拉开门跳下车 ，拉着朗姆洛从特别安排的特殊通道上楼，一路上他们俩讨价还价，最终朗姆洛以一次浴缸play为筹码成功赢得了首先抱起女儿的权利。  
  
“嘿，baby girl。”朗姆洛姿势颇为娴熟地从工作人员手里结过粉红色的襁褓，十个月的育婴培训让他进步飞快，“我是daddy，他是papa，你是Gio。”这大概是社交老手朗姆洛做过的最傻逼的自我介绍。  
  
婴儿纤细的脚踝上挂着蝴蝶结形状的名牌，乔凡娜 巴洛（Giovanna Barlow），这是她的名字。Giovanna是朗姆洛母亲的名字，在确定性别的两分钟后这个名字也被敲定下来。而Barlow这个奇怪的姓氏由来则颇费周折。一开始詹姆斯想当然觉得就是用巴恩斯—朗姆洛或者朗姆洛—巴恩斯，但是老爹认为这样不仅麻烦而且绕口，一定有个更巧妙的法子，能表明这个小姑娘是他们之间化学反应的结晶。  
  
于是詹姆斯远程求助剑桥大学古典文学的教授洛基.奥丁森，这位文化人隔着电话思考了30秒，然后提议：“我不太清楚美国的法律，也许你们可以把各自的姓整合一下?各取三个字母，BARLOW怎么样？”  
  
  
归心似箭，当晚他们就坐上了回程的飞机。小吉奥的精神状态远比一般的小婴儿活跃，本来应该一天中绝大部分时间都在睡觉的她，对自己初次见面的两位父亲相当热情，十分乐意接受一切拥抱亲吻和爱抚。  
  
但是行程还没过半，许久没合眼的朗姆洛忍不住打了个哈欠，眼睛里涌起一层水雾 ，勉强濡润了巩膜上密布的干涩的红血丝。  
  
“睡吧，这儿有我呢。”詹姆斯见状双手从朗姆洛胸前接过孩子，“来的路上我都睡了一路了 ，现在正精神。”  
  
朗姆洛这才顺手放平了椅背倒下去，他总算浑身放松下来，倦意中带着满足，“你倒是长了不少心眼儿啊。”  
  
“记得我说过我早就可以独挑大梁承担很多事情了吗？”詹姆斯轻声笑道。  
  
“哇哦，”朗姆洛拉过毯子盖上，“你还挺记仇。”

—————————————————

寻求代孕从来不是他们的第一选择，他们原计划领养。为没有家的孩子提供一个新的家庭可能是性少数在一个稳定的社会中必然存在的原因之一。  
  
詹姆斯和朗姆洛原本天真的以为，等待被领养的孩子多而申请领养孩子的家长少，供大于求的“买房市场”会让他们更有话语权。  
  
但两位初代移民没有意识到，领养孩子恐怕是美国人民除了养狗、感恩节火鸡和收看超级碗之外，第四大热衷的活动。他们的申请表递上去以后排队等了三个月才收到答复，互相沟通了一个月以后才推荐给了他们一个三岁的小男孩，又半个月的等待让他们双方见了一次面，就在两人都觉得孩子很可爱愿意收养他的时候，一对儿比他们晚申请一周的夫妻“抢”走了这个孩子。  
  
“他们都是朝九晚五的中产阶级 ，有充足的时间照顾孩子，不像你们公众人物，养孩子得靠保姆。”这是领养机构给出的官方解释。  
  
事实上要领养一个孩子需要经过的考核远比抢夺维多利亚的秘密年度大秀上那几对儿数量有限的大翅膀要严苛得多。自以为功成名就的夫夫俩头一次意识到，作为一对准家长，他们比不上大部分竞争对手：两个父亲、结婚不久、一代移民、一方身有残疾、另一方有多年前酗酒斗殴被拘留的案底、工作压力大而且时间不固定…… 这一切让他们的申请在一年内一次次被驳回。  
  
接二连三再四的打击让朗姆洛忍不住生气，爹地已经很多年没有被拒绝过什么了。  
  
而近几天以来炸毛尤其严重的朗姆洛已经让枕边人詹姆斯都有点儿吃不消了。金色的九月份里各大杂志封面和时装周的厮杀正撞上铁腕经纪人罕见的感冒，一点儿小事都能让他咳嗽着气急败坏地发一通火，手下的助理还有新人们夹着尾巴战战兢兢，只有娜塔莎敢回呛一句：“快吃点儿药，更年期了吧你。”  
  
有天晚上他们就在如此的低气压笼罩下做爱，朗姆洛强烈要求的，没有他的病中恩准詹姆斯简直不敢碰他一下。  
  
他享受对方轻微低烧状态下比平常更加热烫的肠道，但詹姆斯也察觉出来主动求欢的朗姆洛并不投入，他简直心不在焉，带着病号的一贯疲惫和少有的心事重重，敷衍地哑着嗓子叫了几声。詹姆斯无奈地费力劳作了一会儿，草草地射在里面。  
  
足量而且迅猛喷射出的精液让朗姆洛像以往每一次一样皱着眉头全盘接受，“别拔出来。”他命令詹姆斯就着结合的姿势保持住 ，他们倒在床上面对面拥抱着。  
  
“这两天怎么了？”詹姆斯钢铁的拇指拂过朗姆洛微微发红的颧骨，“感冒不至于让你这么反常。”  
  
要如何骗过一个和自己朝夕相处很多年的人呢？  
  
朗姆洛干脆无视提问，直接岔开话题直奔重点：“我刚才想了想，不领养了。我想要一个你的孩子。”  
  
詹姆斯的绿眼睛立刻在昏暗的夜灯下闪了闪：“你说代孕?”  
  
他的丈夫嘴角一歪，扯出几天来第一个笑容，带着点儿戏谑：“这木头脑袋难得反应这么快，你也考虑过很久了吧？”  
  
不像朗姆洛，詹姆斯永远对爱人坦诚：“的确想过 ，但觉得你会介意。”  
  
“一点儿也不。”朗姆洛瞬间柔软了下来，卸掉了一身尖利的刺，“你的孩子就是我的孩子，我们的孩子。”  
  
他语带哽咽，但飞速的几次眨眼后泪水被尽数吸收 ，什么也没有。

——————————————

朗姆洛是趁着詹姆斯去工作的时候才去医院复诊的。  
  
几天前例行体检的时候，结果报告上的那句“发现肺部结节阴影，肿瘤不能除外，建议随访”结结实实的让他担惊受怕了好多天。他的母亲就是因为肺癌去世的，他本人又是几十年的老烟枪，“中奖”的几率太大了。  
  
所以又一次检查做下来，他现在面对着医生，有种重刑犯等着被判死刑的惶恐和无助。  
  
“您应该知道自己属于高危人群 ，五十岁及以上、年吸烟量远超20包、肺癌家族史……”  
  
医生手里捏着CT诊断结果，一堆术语让朗姆洛摸不着半点头绪，他没听进去白大褂的谆谆教诲，只想赶紧听结论好来个痛快。  
  
“……好在这个结节目前看来是良性的，算是给您提了个醒，肺部功能尽管状态不佳但远没到癌变的地步……”  
  
朗姆洛马上觉得缠绵了几天的重感冒瞬间好了大半。  
  
胳膊底下夹着前后两份体检报告离开诊室，他一路上盘算着等回了办公室就把它们一股脑扔碎纸机里毁尸灭迹，这段糟糕的就诊经历就当从来不曾发生过，只烂在他自己的脑子里。  
  
戴上大框墨镜伪装得当的朗姆洛大摇大摆地坐电梯下行去地下停车场。他发现虚惊一场真是个特别讨人喜欢的词。  
  
结果明晃晃的电梯门刚一打开，直冲着洞口的第一辆车就颇有节奏地闪着车前灯向他致意。阴森车库里的强光模糊了整辆车的轮廓。  
  
朗姆洛隔着墨镜都觉得刺眼，他定睛看了看挡风玻璃后的人，然后飞快地伸手按了关门键。  
  
因为詹姆斯就坐在那辆车里。  
  
自动门在关键时刻总是关得极慢，还剩下一条连杂志增刊也塞不进的小缝的时候，甩开车门的詹姆斯就用他金属的膀子把电梯门重新拉开了。  
  
“告诉我你没事。”朗姆洛一路被拽着腰带压进副驾驶，他有点儿讶异于詹姆斯的敏锐，同时也迅速演绎推理，锁定了一个熟悉他日常行程的助理，一定是她泄露了自己几天前去体检的消息。  
  
“我确实没事儿，真的。”朗姆洛自知理亏主动服软，因为一点儿小乌龙就心神不宁好几天，还被抓了现行，这太丢人了。  
  
担心被骗第无数加一次的詹姆斯警惕地盯着朗姆洛，他觉得自己能接受最坏的结果。  
  
朗姆洛则庆幸刚才临走上厕所的时候及时打消了抽最后一根烟然后顺便烧掉检查报告的冲动，他把那两摞皱巴巴的纸递给詹姆斯，示意他直接翻到最后看结果，对方极其难看的脸色才终于缓和下来。  
  
“我可有事。”詹姆斯咬着牙，年纪渐长褪去婴儿肥以后越发凌厉的侧脸线条让他看上去像尊发怒的神袛。  
  
他拍完广告以后就收到了来自朗姆洛助理的电话，那个姑娘十分关心无故翘班还手机关机的上司的身体健康，毕竟他好像是在前几天体检完以后立刻就又患上了感冒。  
  
詹姆斯随即恍然大悟，他推掉临时安排的记者采访，赶来他们做婚前体检的这家医院。朗姆洛虽然是条老狐狸，但是和他待的时间长了自然能摸清套路，挖个兔子洞也能把他捕获。  
  
“凭什么瞒着我？你担心自己得了绝症，然后就瞒天过海无理取闹了这么多天?”詹姆斯严肃地双手抱在胸前，语气里是少有的苛责和不满。  
朗姆洛摘掉墨镜冲着詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，发现这招今天不管用，就不安地在椅子上动了动，然后说：“告诉你有用?除了多一个人为复查结果担惊受怕以外，坦白根本什么效果也没有……”  
  
詹姆斯闻言一拳砸在方向盘上，摁响了喇叭，吓得朗姆洛一哆嗦： “如果你真的得了什么病呢？”  
  
“没有如果，我没病，这就是事实。”他很快镇定下来继续狡辩。  
  
“我脖子上架着的不是只有张值八位数的脸，我也有脑子。”名模看上去又心疼又无奈，他不愿意被自己的丈夫永远当成一个孩子来对待，“你对我有责任，你想过我要对你负责任吗？你剥夺我太多权利了，Rum，你甚至都不知道自己早就不是孤军奋战了。”  
  
铁齿铜牙朗姆洛被这番话结结实实地噎住了 ，他艰难地咀嚼着这番告白，最后发现竟无言以对。  
  
“我道歉……下不为例。但孩子的事情，我确实是认真的。”


	25. Y youthful

詹姆斯第一次凝视乔凡娜宝石一样的绿眼睛的时候，心里是有一点点失落的。他希望他们的女儿容貌长相随朗姆洛而脾气性格像自己，一个随和甜美黑发金眼的小美人肯定招人喜欢。他现在只求这个孩子不要正好反过来，长得像自己然后又有个朗姆洛那样的性子，家里有一个移动的随时擦枪走火的军火库他就已经很吃不消了。

养孩子比他们想象中顺利一些。也许是因为前期听过了身边已婚已育人士们可歌可泣的育儿血泪史，早就做好了吃苦受累的心理准备 ，等真到了实战，情况反而好于预期。反正育儿对于他们，也就是难得闲下来的空余时间和她玩耍、炫耀一样地带着这个真人娃娃去拍摄场地秀一圈而已。

毕竟他们有三个轮流上班的全职保姆和一个随叫随到的专职babysitter。“一切钱能解决的问题都不算问题”，这是爹地的人生信条之一，排在“要么瘦要么死”之前。

Baby Gio本身也是个很乖的孩子，她极少哭闹，一整个专业的团队照顾她的起居 ，定时进食喂水换尿布，被伺候的舒舒服服从来没有被怠慢过的小姑娘从不曾像大部分婴儿一样扯着嗓子大哭。她只会大张着永远像是浸过清冽湖水的绿眼睛，热切又带着笑意地看着每一个窥视她缀满蕾丝和水钻的婴儿床的来客。

朗姆洛曾经心血来潮借了一台专业的摄像机来要录Baby Gio的啼哭，结果等了整整一天，小姑娘一直笑脸盈盈没有半点儿要哭的样子。

“要不我掐她一下？”詹姆斯提议。

“敢伸手我就带着孩子和你离婚。”朗姆洛摆弄着摄像机留给丈夫一个懒得正脸看他的背影，最后退而求其次地选择录吉奥小铃铛一样清脆的笑声，从女儿陡然拔高的音调中，詹姆斯猜测爹地冲她做了个鬼脸。

他回忆起抱着她回家那天，朗姆洛半开玩笑的说：“你知道，今天开始你就不是爹地最爱的绿眼睛了。”

这可不是开玩笑，詹姆斯绝望地想，他是认真的。

  
和无数公众人物的子女一样，乔凡娜一出生就万众瞩目。那四十周里詹姆斯和朗姆洛讨论了数次，最后名模当然要顺从经纪人的意思。

小吉奥早晚要面对媒体，与其被媒体们捕风捉影添油加醋，不如大方公开。

他们都看过奥斯卡得主和格莱美赢家们的子女被狗仔们抓拍到时脸上流露出的狼狈和惊慌失措，长焦镜头下孩子的焦虑和无助会让当天的小报销量颇丰。

冬日战士的孩子可不会这样。

一张张鹅黄色装饰纯白蝴蝶结的媒体邀请函首次宣告了乔凡娜.巴洛的存在；欢迎party上拎着满缀着桃金娘的藤编婴儿提篮高调出场的名模巴基脸上挂着真心实意的喜悦笑容；公众们隔天早上在头条上看到詹姆斯十几年不变的俊脸和长满棕色茂盛胎毛的、小婴儿的后脑勺。

她正式面对公众是在两岁生日的时候。

《Harper’s Bazaar》慷慨地送给小吉奥一份标价六位数的礼物——一套由一线摄影师掌镜的时尚大片，条件是要作为新一期的主打内容完全公开。

名模的经纪人和杂志主编商量了一下，把酬劳翻了几倍，出租孩子附送孩子爸爸。

当期杂志中间巨幅的蝴蝶拉页上，半裸赤膊的詹姆斯怀里抱着光溜溜的女儿，随意地席地而坐，脸颊上修剪得短而整齐的胡须轻柔地蹭着孩子花瓣一样的小脸，而吉奥转过脑袋面对镜头，一只小手搭在父亲平直且突出的锁骨上。

后期经过黑白处理，只有父女俩的眼睛被保留了原本的绿色。

和后天培养出来的詹姆斯不同，乔凡娜.巴洛生来就有镜头感。

她很快就取代了机车夹克和爱马仕皮包成名模巴基日常街拍的最佳道具。明晃晃的钢铁臂膀环抱着香香软软的小姑娘是广大读者十分喜闻乐见的美妙场景。吉奥的造型一开始是由朗姆洛全权打理，后来惊觉自家女儿是个可塑之才以后，他干脆就每天早上抱着她走近衣帽间让小家伙自己伸手挑选，并且完全尊重她的意愿。

“你就不担心她乱选一通?”娜塔莎在带着阿列克谢来做客时忍不住问。

爹地满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“反正所有的衣服鞋子和配饰都是我亲自挑的，她就算随意搭配也难看不到哪儿去。”这是一个资深时尚从业者起码的自信。

—————————————————————

  
在成为父亲之前，朗姆洛只觉得自己足够成熟，直到这个初生的小家伙成为他人生中新一任女主角，才真切地感受到时间的力量。

孩子的成长一天一个样，每一天她的身心都比前一天更加强健和完善。而朗姆洛则是拼尽了全力只求能保持住现状，站在成熟和衰老的临界点上 ，健身训练和医疗美容也只能徒劳地延长脚下这根战战兢兢的钢丝绳而已，没什么能给一个年过半百的人上保险。

天性使然，朗姆洛从来不会为这种不可抗拒又无法逆转的事情纠结感伤太久，“Carpe Diem”，他的一生都在践行及时行乐的格言。

但偏偏就是操蛋的现实，打了他的左脸又打右脸，左右开弓狠厉地冲他甩耳光。

  
“我表妹的儿子，她在好莱坞当制片人，想把孩子送来纽约锻炼个几年。”朗姆洛的最高上司，亚历山大.皮尔斯难得在单独约见他的时候不是一脸严峻而是面带微笑，处于工作状态的经纪人立刻和那位准模特礼节性地握了握手，初次见面这个男孩子眼神里毫不掩饰的惊讶应该和他回赠过去的差不太多。

皮尔斯那张曾经帅气过的老脸上，显而易见的得意洋洋来自于他们双方：“我最看好的后辈和我最器重的下属，你们理应强强联合。”

九头蛇掌门人擅长教唆，他一边说一边把自家外甥的详细资料递给朗姆洛。

爹地迅速低头扫了一眼， 抓住主要关键，身高、三围还有出生年月——1999。

他刚想说自己从来不带未成年的新人，就猛然想起现在距离那个好像就是去年的1999已经正好过去了18年。

他活得太久都有了惯性，一部分的自己还停留在过去。

签下了那位年轻得过分的名模潜力股，朗姆洛又按照日程赶去城市另一边探班詹姆斯。

时代广场上大屏幕的新广告正在赶工拍摄，后期团队直接驻扎在现场准备随录随修。朗姆洛走进片场先是远远地隔空给了詹姆斯一个飞吻，然后短暂地向导演致意，顺理成章地得到了场记送来的一把椅子。

他找了个位置，方便同时盯着现场的摄影机和后期的监视器。

两小时前充满青少年的丰沛透明质酸的视觉冲击让朗姆洛现在即使戴着老公滤镜也不得不承认巴基已然巅峰不再。尽管他仍然保持着不变的好身材，30岁后专门蓄起来的络腮胡须也完美修饰了硬朗的脸型，平添了点沧桑的魅力。但他的翠绿眼睛被十几年的岁月氧化，掺进一丝晦暗的灰。

一帧帧精细修饰过的成片还原了冬日战士招牌的碧眼 ，但那撮灰分明地全数洒在了朗姆洛心里。

爹地觉得眼角处欢游的鱼尾纹是男人脸上最值得骄傲的装饰品，但他一点儿也没把握喜新厌旧的广大时尚圈同行们也这么想。

他创造了一个十几年长青的奇迹，要想延续这个传奇，他的巴基急需转型。

  
很快地，积极筹划名模巴基的转型之路和开辟新生力量的走红之路同时开始施工，明显后者因为工程难度较低而进度更迅速。

入行十几周，这个小男模就已经在圈内小有名气，作为压轴模特接了一个年轻设计师的新品秀。

然而庆功宴上，一个电话带来黑色的消息，突如其来的噩耗让两位主角——模特本人及其经纪人神情复杂地同时匆匆告辞。

被保镖包围着躲开记者一路低头坐进车后座，门一关上老爹就一边安慰情绪失控的男模，还不忘吩咐司机计划临时有变，他们现在要去趟医院。

时光不再。朗姆洛笃定他和詹姆斯还有吉奥的生活就此会有巨大的变化。


	26. Z zenith

他们得到了一个二手的消息，皮尔斯手下的工作人员为了不影响小男模人生中第一场秀，选择了对他隐瞒。等语焉不详但煞有介事的传言到了朗姆洛这里，九头蛇掌门人事实上已经度过了危险期。

病床上苍白虚弱的老人先是用谴责的目光瞪了朗姆洛几秒，对他带着自己在这个节骨眼儿上除了担心屁用不管的外甥来添乱深感不满。

从小跟着母亲混迹在各种大人物中间的小男模立刻会意，抹掉眼泪抽着鼻子礼貌地告辞，躲到一边的休息室。

“你还好?”朗姆洛觉得有点儿尴尬，他可是第一次见到自己二十多年以来的最高上司这么憔悴的样子。皮尔斯永远高高在上无坚不摧，在圈里掌握着不容置疑的力量，只有飞去萨维尔街定制昂贵的单排两粒扣的甲胄才会让他暂离呼风唤雨的纽约。他几十年如一日的强硬形象让九头蛇真的像神话中一样牢牢盘踞在时尚产业的顶尖地位。

“你说呢？”皮尔斯灰浊淡色的眼珠不甚灵巧地转了转，嘴角艰难地扯动了一寸，稀疏的胡须上有口涎曾经流过的痕迹。“缺血性脑溢血……发生在前天早上，昨晚醒的，不可逆转的神经损伤……”

朗姆洛抿着嘴思忖着该说点儿什么，柔声安慰显然无济于事，热情鼓励估计会被老板直接扫地出门。

“我得退休了，”好在絮絮叨叨的重病号接过了话茬继续说下去，脑血栓让他的言语功能出现退化，后天养成的上东区口音开始模糊，“……跟股东会提议让你来接我的班。”

朗姆洛闻言挑起眉毛瞪着皮尔斯，他同时怀疑自己的听力和老板剩下的大脑功能。

“你最好再仔细考虑考虑，我没有任何管理公司的经验。”

“我也没有，创立海德拉之前我只是个杂志编辑。”是啊，总主编，能坐在时装周秀场第一排、不到场不开秀的那种“杂志编辑”，朗姆洛不禁腹诽。

这绝不是欲擒故纵欲迎还拒，他作为左膀右臂、百发百中的枪跟着皮尔斯这么多年 ，太明白做一个控制中枢和一根扣动扳机的手指需要有怎样的魄力、又要承受怎样的压力。

“以你的性格脾气，不会服从除我以外的任何人……为了九头蛇的发展，我要么开掉你 ，要么索性把你捧上去。” 皮尔斯擅长教唆，先威逼后利诱是他的本能。“再想想你家那位，拥有九头蛇的全部资源对他来说意味着什么。”

这句话几乎直中朗姆洛心窝。

——————————————

新总裁的就职典礼在皮尔斯正式出院回家疗养不久后举行，依朗姆洛本人的要求，整个仪式相当低调，因为他一想到那层稀薄的荣耀糖衣中包裹着的沉重责任，这差事就让他没有半点儿庆祝的兴致。

但他知道现在圈内人人都妒忌巴基，想他这小半辈子是如何靠着一张俊脸和一根大屌，就从一个农场里的伐木工成为顶级超模，又成功和九头蛇的新总裁结了婚还生了个孩子来巩固自己的地位。

太他妈奇妙了，朗姆洛一直觉得他的丈夫是个潜力股，结果到头来那个最精明的投资者却成了詹姆斯。

这场小型仪式没有对外公开，只有重要合作方代表、九头蛇的中高级管理层、大股东和朗姆洛的亲朋好友参加。新闻通稿由公司自己的宣传部门隔天统一发给各大媒体，他们完全控制了新闻渠道，让神经紧绷的朗姆洛可以在这个大日子里稍稍放松一些。

助兴音乐过后鸡尾酒会揭幕，盛装打扮的詹姆斯只负责撑门面扮演好“总裁的名模配偶”这个角色，不擅和丈夫的合作伙伴斡旋 ，他索性就在游艺区带着乔凡娜和同来的孩子们玩耍。

等待着午夜降临发表就职演说的朗姆洛正百无聊赖地待在远离人群的露台，倚着临时搭出来的吧台小口嘬饮无酒精的石榴酒，娜塔莎刚被詹姆斯从临时看娃总管的职位上解救出来，作为报答奉命陪着他的丈夫有一搭没一搭地聊天。

儿童区孩子们的嬉笑声远远地传过来，依然嘹亮得能掩盖住爵士乐队的演奏，十几种稚嫩的音色中，朗姆洛发现他竟辨别不出属于自己女儿的。

大人们的交流还没有坚持二十分钟，满身是汗的小男孩就像一发定位导弹，准确地降落在母亲的怀里。

“哦，阿列克谢，你不是一路上闹着很久没见吉奥妹妹，要和她玩一整晚么？”娜塔莎爱怜地撩起儿子湿漉漉的头发。

男孩却从母亲怀中挣脱出来，撅着小嘴语带不悦地冲着朗姆洛奶声奶气地控诉：“吉奥不好玩儿 ，她和别的小朋友不一样，Uncle Rum，她为什么都不说话?”

娜塔莎在朗姆洛的脸色瞬间变得苍白以后用几句话打发走了阿列克谢，小心窥着他的表情，试探着问道：“Baby Gio有点儿内向不是么？她在家里会和爸爸们说话的吧？”

朗姆洛死死咬着下唇拙劣地掩饰苦笑。他和詹姆斯有什么资格当父亲，已经三岁多的女儿不曾说过一句话，这竟然从来没有引起过他们的半点儿恐慌。

乔凡娜成长得太快又太慢。

“我得……得先走，和巴基一起，还得带着Giovi……”朗姆洛强撑着从高脚椅上滑下来，紧张和自责让他担心自己会不会也突发中风。

“你疯了？就职典礼唉！你是一个霸道的总裁！”娜塔莎伸出手臂任由朗姆洛靠着自己，他颤抖的手在西装口袋里不断摸索着什么。

“我只是一个焦虑的父亲。”朗姆洛总算掏出来了那几张准备已久的小卡片，“这是演讲稿的梗概，好姑娘 ，帮帮爹地吧。”

——————————————————

一家三口去了那家有名的私立儿童医院申请了深夜的紧急检查，经过两个小时的脑部扫描、听力检查、智力测试和心理疏导 ，医生得出的结论是没有结论。

他们的吉奥各项指标一切正常，只是不说话而不是不会说话。有可能她是属于少部分先天开口说话晚的孩子，有可能是什么医学界难以界定的罕见病，最有可能的是心理障碍。

从未熬夜到这么晚的吉奥还没出医院就睡着了，詹姆斯怀抱着她坐在车后座，朗姆洛难得做回司机，一路上静默的气氛少有的让人不安。

朗姆洛在集中注意力 ，他得全神贯注在面前的马路和红绿灯上，避免去想这个后知后觉的可怕事实才能保证一家人的交通安全； 詹姆斯在反省，他真的把一个活生生的孩子当成了私人订制的玩具，享受她带来的欢乐和陪伴 ，却没有给予她应得的，最高级别的关心 ，起码应该高于工作和应酬，而不是辉煌的职业生涯背后权当点缀的业余消遣。

被折腾了半天，身心俱疲的孩子睡眠反而轻浅，一回家就清醒了过来，揉着小肚子眼巴巴地望着父亲们。

“……饿了？”

朗姆洛连礼服都来不及脱就钻进厨房给女儿做夜宵，牛角包和胡萝卜蛋羹端出来的时候，詹姆斯正在耐心地引导吉奥开口说话。随着另一个父亲的加入，亲子间的会谈很快变成了咄咄逼人的审讯。

“e—gg.”朗姆洛用调羹舀起一勺蛋羹，深呼吸细细吹凉以后尽量轻柔地抵到乔凡娜唇边。他憋着一股子无名火，夫夫俩拼尽全力努力工作想给这个孩子一个光明坦荡的未来，一个父亲们年少时都不曾有过的高起点，然后这个小丫头反而不知好歹地扯自己的后腿。

但他仍怀着满满的期待，她那玫瑰花儿一样的小嘴只要稍微动几下，发出几个简单至极的音节，这个虚张声势的家庭危机就立刻结束了。

然而小姑娘盯着爹地咄咄逼人的金色眼瞳，向后瑟缩着摇了摇头，但马上饥饿的本能又驱使着她把下巴凑上去。

“NO WORD，NO FOOD.”

朗姆洛立刻啪的一下把银质的调羹扔回满盛着食物的碗里 ，父女俩离得那么近以至于不少汤汁溅到了小姑娘柔嫩的小脸蛋上。

乔凡娜.巴洛发出了出生以来第一次嚎哭。

詹姆斯作为此刻家里唯一神志尚且清醒的人，右手钳住丈夫的小臂让他把碗撂下，一边低头柔声安慰哭得满脸通红的女儿。

朗姆洛从他的手心里挣脱出来，头也不回地转身冲进卧室。

——————————————————

等詹姆斯安抚完小吉奥，喂她吃完东西而且清理干净并陪伴她再次入睡以后，朗姆洛已经瘫在主卧室的飘窗上吹了很久的冷风了。

哄完小的哄老的。这是詹姆斯今晚的主要任务。

朗姆洛破例又重新抽起了烟，今天太混乱了，低温和尼古丁也不能帮他理顺思路，失望和挫败充盈在每根血管中。

“也给我一根。”詹姆斯靠近朗姆洛，伸出手主动要烟，他此前从未碰过这些。

雕像一样的人缓了好几秒才动了动僵硬的眼球，看起来抬起眼皮都让他筋疲力尽，他把手指间夹着的新点上不久的香烟放在嘴里最后深深的吸了一口 ，朦胧的吐息中又把它放进詹姆斯微张的双唇中。

“我真他妈是个混蛋。”朗姆洛一开口发现自己的声音哑到几乎发声困难，他一瞬间希望牺牲自己的声音来让女儿获得说话的能力，可惜残酷的现实世界没有这种良善的魔法。

“我都习惯了 ，”詹姆斯叼着烟含混地回答，“当年我学英语的时候你也威胁过不给我饭吃。”

冬日战士的魅力已经被消磨到这样的俏皮话也不能让他的丈夫下垂的嘴角上翘哪怕一度。

他们相顾无言，沉默了一会儿，朗姆洛开口问：“你打算怎么办？”

“嗯……隐退。与其过气以后灰溜溜的被淘汰，不如趁着人气还在风风光光的谢幕。我知道你困扰了很久，十几年来除了这副皮囊我别无长处。我想空出时间来，照顾我们的孩子，顺便也充实自己，变成一个更好的人 ，起码配得上你这个总裁……”

朗姆洛的神经在一晚上的连续打击中获得了暂时免疫，对于这个重大的决定他默然地点了点头，又问：“多久？”

“直到小吉奥都会用意大利语说绕口令为止。”

——————————————

  
冬日战士的告别走秀成为了当年时尚圈的最大事件。提前一个月就开始了预热和宣传，关于这位名模的一切又一次成为街头巷尾茶余饭后谈论的重点。公众们都在期待这位曾带给过他们太多惊喜的名模会以怎样不同寻常的方式来给他的职业生涯画上句号。

此刻正在后台紧张准备着的当事人们表现得倒是相当平静。

顶级贵宾、九头蛇新任掌门人利用家属特权混进了后台，坐在化妆间的镜子前，给他们一会儿同去走秀的女儿梳头发。那双用来打领带、戴袖扣、签文件、翻图册的手灵巧又稳健地穿梭在女孩柔软浓密的棕色发丝中，绸带和人造水晶让她精致的头颅闪闪发光。

化好妆的詹姆斯站在不远处欣赏着这个无声场景，他一瞬间觉得，最好的果实其实是甜中带涩的。

“我怎么样？”他走近他的家人们，弯腰询问丈夫的意见。

朗姆洛先低头系好乔凡娜发尾的蝴蝶结，然后才施施然抬头望向詹姆斯那张青涩不再，也被时间和生活刻上了一些情节的脸。

但总有些东西无坚不摧。

“唇膏颜色有点儿深。”年长的丈夫说着 ，伸手捂住了女儿继承了父亲美貌的小脸，他伸长脖子凑上去，自然而然地用一个缠绵的吻擦去名模唇上多余的色彩。

“I Love You.”金盆洗手好多年的情场老手朗姆洛觉得如果一句老套的告白只有两个人能听到，就算不上丢人了。

大秀后的记者会是媒体们的战场，名模巴基怀抱着他一贯沉默又甜美的女儿 ，和他的丈父一起接受采访。

“我想我大概会先去上学，老实说，三十多岁才进入大学校园的确让人无所适从，但我以后的目标是成为一个设计师……当然，一切先以她优先。”容光焕发的名模面对着全世界侃侃而谈，末了举着他的小宝贝儿冲镜头们最后一次致意。

“PaPa、 Daddy、Love.”

这一刻怀中的小人儿很少使用的声带突然震动 ，于是就从她细细的喉管中冲出一句沙哑的、尖细的、不甚悦耳的童声。

  
一定是瞬间此起彼伏陷入疯狂的闪光灯太过刺眼，才让名模巴基的绿眼睛里笑中带泪。

fin


	27. 番外  More About Bucky

简直活受罪。  
  
朗姆洛扯下紧紧绕在宽领衬衫上的缎面领带，那个精美的埃尔德雷奇结瞬间溃散，这是他对着YouTube上的视频研究了一下午的成果，可能是地球上除了中国结以外最复杂的系带方式了，现在微醺的他没有丝毫把握还能复原一个饱满、华丽的三角结出来。  
  
所以他干脆把这条五百块钱的布条揉成一团塞进裤袋里，出现了相当不雅观的一个鼓包。  
  
不过有啥关系呢？反正这场名流汇聚的盛大婚礼上，他只是一个豪不起眼的普通宾客，没人会注意这位流连于吧台，专门摁着最贵的威士忌点的落魄男人。混在纽约的富商、欧洲的贵族和比弗利山庄的名媛们中间，朗姆洛只是个上流社会的边缘人物，如果有一点点特殊的话，他算是新郎之一的前男友。  
  
朗姆洛眼下正和酒吞下盲目自信的苦果。他以为自己早已很好地从之前的情伤中复原，可以毫不在意地笑看着过尽千帆的富N代小史塔克炫耀似的在一群大人物面前宣布接手了那个他已经玩腻了的人形按摩棒。  
  
但明显还不行。不是说对史蒂夫这个金光闪闪的混蛋还有余情未了，只是……他一定是节食饿坏了脑子，才会不带同伴，独自一人，参加自己事业有成的前男友和其甜蜜小丈夫的婚礼。  
  
他努力过。当那两份浮夸的，酒红底镶金边的请柬摊在办公桌上的时候，面对着娜塔莎“这对狗男男！他们怎么敢！”的怒吼，他真诚地邀请娜塔莎拿走没写名字的那张，作为老爹的女伴一同出席。  
  
然而红发美人甩了甩手，语带同情地表示拒绝：“没用的，爹地。一个GAY带着闺蜜去参加前男友的婚礼……真的，这比直接承认前任都有主了而自己依然单身还尴尬。”  
  
于是朗姆洛现在正坐在这里 ，享受着第不知道多少杯的威士忌，单身并尴尬着。  
  
“上帝啊，总算见到一个落单的！ 我觉得门口真该挂上个警告：‘单身人士谨慎进入， 敬请留意安全出口’……要不是碰到你，Rum， 我真是要从后门溜走了……”聒噪的女声响起，一个熟识的社交名媛主动搭话。朗姆洛曾经帮她用关系抢到了几条限量款的裙子，他们有点儿惺惺相惜，都是出身一般，通过打拼实现阶级跨越的人。不同的是朗姆洛靠自己玩儿命工作 ，社交名媛靠不停的结婚又离婚。  
  
“……你又离了?”朗姆洛毫无形象地把嘴里的冰块嚼得嘎嘣响。  
  
“两亿分手费，我现在一点儿也不着急找下一任老公。”  
  
妈的，赚钱还能这么容易。  
  
朗姆洛烦躁地示意酒保满上空杯子，一边四处寻找有没有合适的速配对象，他现在急需一个帅气多金的男士自愿让自己抱抱亲亲秀秀恩爱，这关乎到他浅薄廉价的自尊问题。  
  
他那年轻鲜嫩，貌美如花，体贴可人的小巴基就在这时，身穿宝蓝色的天鹅绒三件套，扎着油光锃亮的丸子头，在四周无关的甲乙丙丁的惊叹声中，台步稳健没有丝毫迟疑的直向他走来，脸上还带着让厂商甘愿为了15秒掏一万二的广告片笑容。  
  
“爹地。”年轻男模甜中带沙的嗓音让人不禁想起南加州的红瓤西瓜最中间的那一口。  
  
“你还知道来。”布洛克•戏真多•朗姆洛顺势发挥了他那一贯得寸进尺的作风，强撑起发软的双腿背过身冷淡地喝酒 ，假装对小美人的撒娇和示好无动于衷。  
  
这肢体语言对同伴的意义分明是：不好意思你没男人要可我有。这让上周离婚的社交名媛眼睛都直了。  
  
碰了壁的巴基锲而不舍地斜靠在吧台上 ，伸出铁手揽住朗姆洛的腰 ，高脚椅一转 ，他们总算面对面了。  
  
“工作。设备出了点儿问题，我带妆等了好半天。”巴基像任何一条小狼狗一样乖乖地向主人汇报情况。  
  
朗姆洛慢悠悠地点了点头，扯着巴基的衣服前襟把他拉向自己。  
  
耍流氓也得讲礼貌。朗姆洛微张着嘴唇看着这张近在咫尺的俊脸告诉自己，要是三秒钟以内小巴基不主动贴上来，法式舌吻就改成一个脸颊上的啄吻。  
  
结果朗姆洛还没来得及倒数，小模特就探身用那抹着唇膏、花瓣一样的嘴唇轻轻地含住了他的。  
  
Just a meaningless kiss.  
  
朗姆洛这样想着，闭眼专心投入这个截止目前还纯属逢场作戏的吻。  
  
他们继续手挽手在宴会厅里转来转去刺激眼球，最后终于在外面的泳池边分享同一杯菠萝汁的时候，碰到了那对新婚夫夫。  
  
金发的高个儿眼神里有释然，留着山羊胡的小个子棕色的大眼睛则把他们交缠在一起的胳膊、冒着水珠的玻璃杯一直到巴基那张于公众尚且陌生的新面孔都扫描了一遍。  
  
金盆洗手的情场浪子主动举杯向两位宾客致意，还附赠一个意味深长的笑。  
——————————————————  
  
“娜塔莎让我过来的，她说你在狼窝里，只有我能救你出来。”  
  
一进公寓门 ，一直假装名模的小巴基就原形毕露，急于解释他的惊艳亮相。  
  
“你做的很好，爹地总算没有白疼你。”朗姆洛打着酒嗝把自己扔进沙发里，已经过了零点，大洋彼岸的奢侈品牌假设经纪人们都不用睡觉，忽视时差发来了一份合作文件， 一款新香水。  
  
朗姆洛强打起精神准备好好研读一番，巴基尚未走红，他需要为他打开知名度。  
  
换上睡衣的名模被打回了二十岁出头的青涩状态，踩着拖鞋也跟着坐在沙发上。  
  
“有事儿?”忙了一天，还兼职司机把车一路开回来，朗姆洛不相信巴基会无故拒绝睡觉。  
  
“hmm……要是不忙的话，我想问你问题。”他们总是这样，每次朗姆洛带巴基出席什么重大场合之后， 巴基总是会提出一大堆稀奇古怪的、圈外人会问的问题，老爹权当这是学习的过程，总是尽量解答。  
  
把笔记本电脑合上扔到一边，朗姆洛示意巴基继续。  
  
“Nat跟我说那是你前任的婚礼，我为什么觉得主角是那两个男人？”  
  
朗姆洛头一次觉得自己跟一个白痴住了一年多，他以为自己已经表现得很明显了。  
  
“我喜欢男人，所以我的前任就是前男友。”朗姆洛严肃地解释，仿佛这是太阳绕着地球转一样的常识。  
  
“……他们结婚?”  
  
朗姆洛继续凝重地点头：“他们结婚。”  
  
巴基的疑惑和惊讶几乎要逗笑了朗姆洛，他结结巴巴地继续问：“天呐……可以结婚吗？我是说……结了婚不是要……唔……做爱?” 小处男做了几秒思想斗争才犹豫着说出了那个词组，脸颊发烫。  
  
朗姆洛猫着腰坐到巴基身边，“相信我 ，爹地做过无数次了 ，无论从理论上还是实践上，都是可行的。”  
  
他们都觉得今晚的气氛又诡异又合理 ，所以在朗姆洛把手伸进巴基宽松的裤裆里带着点儿力量按摩揉动的时候，窃笑和惊呼交缠在一起，但却没人阻止叫停这出格的行为。  
  
朗姆洛随手捉了个靠垫扔在地上，滑下沙发跪在上面，扒开睡裤的松紧带掏出巴基半勃的小兄弟，张嘴含了进去。  
  
没受过这种刺激的小处男被吓坏了 ，命根子捅进别人嘴里的体验让他有一种要被爹地吃掉的错觉，害怕得直往后缩。  
  
哪来的熊孩子，拒绝别人主动的口交半点儿礼貌也没有。朗姆洛不耐烦地伸手拽住巴基的睡裤，挣动间内裤和长裤被一并扒下 ，朗姆洛再接再厉，跪直身体追上巴基乱动的分身，收紧两颊的肌肉卖力地吮吸， 舌尖快速有力地来回舔舐，像无数人狼狈又糟糕的第一次一样，硬件条件优秀的巴基因为心理压力，大概就坚持了三分钟。  
  
他的爆发突然得朗姆洛连躲都没来得及 ，嘴里进了大部分，脸上又被喷了一小滩。  
  
不久前刚进食过的热带水果让浓稠的液体有些发甜，一整晚的酗酒让朗姆洛下意识地把一切进到嘴里的东西都想往下吞——反正尝起来还不赖。  
  
巴基泪眼朦胧中看到趴伏在自己腿间的爹地脸上挂着他的脏东西，鼓着红艳艳的嘴，喉结快速地上下滚动了一次。  
  
于是他想也没想就伸右手掐住了朗姆洛的脖子 ，另两根金属手指作势要捅进对方的喉咙里。这太超过了，为什么男人和男人上床感觉起来这么……舒服又可怕。  
  
这下被吓了一跳的成了朗姆洛，那一口粘糊糊的还没咽干净，就被熊孩子掐着喉管又硬生生挤了上来，他不轻不重地给了巴基一下 ，在小处男惊慌地松手以后，急忙捂着嘴一路冲向卫生间。  
  
30年陈酿做不到的 ，巴基三秒钟就做到了。 朗姆洛跪在马桶边不住地干呕，嗓子在一阵灼痛中吐出了辛辣的酒液混合着泛苦发涩的胃酸和胆汁，当然还有  
  
真他妈难伺候。  
  
被紧跟着追进来的巴基轻柔又急切地拍着后背顺气 ，朗姆洛抽着鼻子暗骂。完全不知所措的新手笨拙地小声道歉 ，忙前忙后帮着换衣服、接水漱口。  
  
腾空了酒精的胃肠让朗姆洛清醒了一点点， “我要去床上。”他哑着嗓子发号施令。  
朗姆洛的二十多岁距今太久远了，远到他都忘了当时的自己是不是也曾有过这么短的不应期。  
  
他对着重新抬起头来的小小巴基轻佻地吹了个口哨，忍不住调笑道：“看起来它尝到鲜了唉。”  
  
巴基这次反应倒是很快，他紧紧地揪住自己的裤腰带，一副走夜路的高中女生暗巷里撞上强奸犯的样子：“不能……不可以再用嘴了。”他一点儿也不想再把爹地搞吐一次。  
  
“shhhhhh……”朗姆洛一边安抚焦虑过度的巴基，一边快速地下手解决掉他俩的裤子们，“爹地要给巴基用另一张嘴，下面的那个。”  
  
他翻身跨上床 ，撅着屁股伸长胳膊从床头柜里翻腾出润滑液来。朗姆洛的廉耻心和刚刚的呕吐物一起被冲进了下水道，慷慨大方地把私处最大限度地展示给另一个人。  
  
“好好看着。”  
  
滑腻的液体被挤入臀缝，顺着会阴淅淅沥沥地滴答在床单上，朗姆洛额头枕着左手，右手蹭了蹭床上的润滑液 ，两指并紧伸向自己身后。指间试探性地按摩着穴口的皱襞，早就食髓知味的括约肌几乎没有反抗地翕动着张开，迫不及待地要吞进去些什么。  
  
于是两根手指就这么滑了进去，朗姆洛就着趴跪的姿势进一步张开腿方便手上的运动 。开始的那一点疼痛很快被娴熟的技巧抹杀掉 ，进出的频率越来越滑利。  
  
“你得靠近点儿才能看得清楚。”朗姆洛继续引诱巴基 ，在感到身后有热度接近的时候，他屏着呼吸两指剪开，劈出一个直通身体内部的观光窗口。  
  
里面是熟艳的红色。懵懵懂懂的小处男彻底移不开眼睛了。  
  
胳膊发酸的朗姆洛把手指抽出来 ，已经合不上的肉穴收缩中挤出多余的润滑液，那里现在湿漉漉的。老爹摸索着抓住巴基的手腕 ，他真觉得自己是个尽职尽责的模范老师，拿自己的身体当教具的那种。  
  
“你可以试试能不能插进三根进来。”  
  
小男孩乖乖听话，探进那个神秘至极的洞穴，感受到内腔的高热和粘膜的包覆。这可不只是零距离接触了，他心想，已经属于负距离了。  
  
朗姆洛索性摇着屁股用巴基的手操着自己，他得把那地方准备好，考虑到对方完全勃起的阴茎看起来尺寸相当宏伟。  
  
漫长的开拓让两个人都有点儿等不及，巴基暗自配合着朗姆洛的节奏加重力度，手指无意中又碰到了深处的一个小东西，爹地立刻惊叫了一声，他刚想仔细探究一下，就被抓着手腕制止住动作，朗姆洛跪直身体抬臀把自己抽出来，从刚才没合上的抽屉里扒翻着安全套。  
  
他倒是不在乎被内射，毕竟小巴基绝对干净而自己也一直定期体检，但传授给处男安全健康的安全措施是很有必要的。朗姆洛是巴基的第一个床伴，但不可能是唯一一个，以后的其他人是些什么货色谁也不敢保证。  
  
朗姆洛在螺纹、果香和波点的纠结中权衡了几秒，最后撕开了一片超薄的，转过身娴熟地套在精神的小小巴基上。  
  
“……太紧了。”巴基忍不住小声抱怨 ，他觉得命根子像被人掐住了一样。  
  
朗姆洛瞬间相当相当的不爽，基佬也是男人，他受不了自己尺寸的安全套被人吐槽太小。但也实在没办法跟一个愣头青计较太多，尤其是当自己有一段空虚的直肠而对方有一根勃起的阴茎的时候。  
  
“忍着。爹地里面更紧。”朗姆洛仰躺过去双腿大开支在巴基身侧 ，咬着牙双手握着那根大家伙塞进自己的后穴里。  
  
他真是恨透了括约肌上满布的痛觉神经末梢，即使那里被无数次过度使用也没有把它们磨钝多少，积极的给大脑反映疼痛和不安的讯息。朗姆洛强压下那种可怕的充盈感，提醒自己完全放松，这可是他甜美可人的小巴基的第一次， 老爹得掌控全局。  
  
“告诉爹地有什么感觉?”朗姆洛一边调整呼吸一边问道，他得在适应这个尺寸的难捱过程中想办法转移注意力。  
  
巴基当然注意的到爹地龇牙咧嘴的表情 ，他维持着完全插入的姿势僵持着不敢动，眼睁睁看着那个小小的入口被自己撑到每一个皱褶都被抹平 ，那一圈薄薄的肌肉几乎绷紧到透明，这个画面又好看又诡异。  
  
“嗯……很紧很热。”巴基简短地回答，事实上是超出想象的舒服 ，但他琢磨着是不是退出来爹地会好过些。  
  
他刚刚往后撤了几寸，朗姆洛就赶紧抬腿凶狠地箍住他的腰：“你什么毛病?难道不舒服吗？老子废了多大劲儿才给它弄进去的！”  
  
“不准出去，给老子动。”朗姆洛一条腿往下滑，脚跟警告性地磕着巴基的翘屁股。  
  
这家伙动起来简直像建筑工地里的打桩机，可能他的腰是电动的。朗姆洛觉得自己的脑子马上就要被晃悠得不分左右叶了。  
  
可惜新司机只顾着一味的往前冲，没什么花样，快感像烟花猛地爆炸又很快消散 累积不起来。  
  
“慢……慢点儿，”朗姆洛现拼凑起语言中枢挤出一句话来，“让爹地教你。”  
  
在听话地放慢下来的频率中，朗姆洛赏了巴基一个湿漉漉的吻，然后扭腰摆臀地用小巴基探索自己的内部，紧皱的眉头终于在前端一头撞进那个柔软有弹性的部位的时候舒展开来。  
  
“唔……感觉到了吗？”朗姆洛又把自己往前送了送，“朝这儿使劲好吗？”  
  
巴基立刻用一阵密集的戳刺回应了他。  
  
明天开会恐怕得借个话筒，朗姆洛在自己叫得像个花腔女高音的时候忍不住想。  
  
他一向不太喜欢嗯嗯啊啊以外的叫床，但是作为一个技术指导总免不了要来几句“用力”“使劲儿”“就是这儿”一类的号子，在又一次出声表扬巴基找对了地方的时候，开了荤的俄罗斯熊直接把人从床上抱起来抵到了就近的墙上。  
  
被操得七荤八素的朗姆洛在突然的天旋地转中紧张地扒紧巴基同样赤裸的后背 ，在意识到转移战场以后，他立刻冷静下来。  
  
孺子可教，小巴基开窍开得很快。  
  
“往左移，我们不能在卡茨的风景画底下做爱，顶坏了画框你就别想有第二次了。”老爹扶着巴基的肩膀，腾出一只手来拍拍他的脸蛋。朗姆洛就是有这个本事，在头发凌乱两颧潮红的时候还能趾高气昂地指使别人，好像自己不是那个被压在床上干了个透，又接着要被摁在墙上干的人。  
  
巴基的铁膀子环住他的腰 ，另一只手垫着他的后脑勺把朗姆洛挪到了合适的位置 ，其实也不是完全合适——他被举得有点儿太高了，巴基坚硬的阴茎从小洞里几乎完全滑出来，朗姆路不得不收紧穴口才能勉强留住头部。  
  
巴基马上两手掐住他精瘦的腰，又屈膝顶在墙上，正对着朗姆洛的身下，一副要接住他的样子。  
  
驾校教练立刻知道他的荣誉学员想要尝试什么，但那绝对不行、太超过了、就像刚刚学会乘法口诀的小学生要去研究微积分。他惊慌地伸手掰着铁钳一样的手指：“不准！放我下来 、你敢——！！！”  
  
小可爱巴基的确乖乖地松手了，他只不过同时又把自己的胯往上狠力顶了顶，在爹地短暂的自由落体中把他从下到上捅了个透。  
  
字面意义上的捅透了，因为朗姆洛分明感到那个超薄的安全套被顶破了。  
  
艹。  
  
饶是身经百战的朗姆洛，在巴基越来越往内部深入的激烈攻势中也担心情况的失控 ，他那活儿太长了，上帝保佑抽出来的时候千万别把那个小尺寸的套子留在自己肚子里，要是因为这个去挂深夜急诊，他可就彻底在GAY圈儿内出大名了。  
  
好在在朗姆洛开始为了自我保护而技巧性地收缩肠道的时候，毕竟还是未经人事的小处男终于受不住这种刺激，闷哼着射在他体内。  
  
直中内部深处的灼热感觉让朗姆洛内心哀嚎，这深度可他妈可比他自己的手指长太多了，得怎么把它弄出来?  
  
快感过载让小巴基一时爽得说不出话，他把汗湿的脑袋抵在朗姆洛的胸膛上，小石子一样硬的乳头硌得他头皮发痒。  
  
朗姆洛毫不客气地抬手照着巴基假肢与肩膀的连接处砸了一拳 ，嘶声警告他别想着把里面的东西往更里面送，赶紧拔出来好引流一下。  
  
巴基瘪着嘴不情愿地退出 ，扶着腿软的爹地让他靠着自己 ，温热的精液从合不拢的穴口淌出来 ，洇湿了两脚之间的地毯。  
  
反正还有下次呢。  
男孩如此安慰自己。


End file.
